Lover's partner's and friend's: Elisa's tale
by Clan Dragon
Summary: Elisa's current love life brings up thoughts of an old lover and how she affects three seperate lives.
1. Elisa's tale

Friends, Partners, Lovers: Elisa's Tale.

By Invsi Xavier

Untitled

By Invsi Xavier. (tjarred@hotmail.com)

Comments welcome

Author's Note: the characters depicted herein are mostly the property of the Folks at Disney, and are used here without their authorization. Mita Reindheart and Sandra Cantiago are the property of my beau Angel of the night. All other characters are the property of me. note: this story contains profanity and Sexual content. The songs **_It's so hard to say goodbye_ _to Yesterday_** and **_Four Seasons_** is by **_Boyz 2 Men_**, Well this is my entry to the KGPC contest. The reason is writing this fic is to stretch my NC-17 writing muscles and have some fun doing it. Oh, yeah this fic will be used as part of he Eight Race Story line and is taking place a few weeks before New Beginnings.

Eyrie Tower

September 11th

9:30p.m

Goliath paced around upon the parapets of Castle Wyvern with a worried look on his face. Mainly his concern was on the disappearance of his lover Elisa. She has not shown up at the castle for the last three days and he was worried sick. She has never been away from him for this long. He has glided from the castle to her apartment as even to chance of seeing a glimpse of her. but to no avail. He has even asked Xanatos if his raven-haired lover has shown up today but even he doesn't know. This recent turn of events has made the lavender giant even more nervous. Probably he scared off from the proposal hat he has given to her a few weeks ago? No that can't be it Elisa loves him why would she run from him? Not having his answer to his love's whereabouts where driving him mad. He was about to continue his thoughts until herd the sound of footsteps on the stone floor. Goliath looked behind him and saw his future mother-in-law Diane Maza walking up to him. The lavender giant caped his wings and walked over to her and smiled slightly. 

"Good, evening Diane." says Goliath.

Diane smiled. "Pleasecall me mom." She smiles. "So how are you doing tonight?"

Goliath frowned." I am worried about my Elisa. I have been trying to come into contact with her for the last few days. Do you happen to no the whereabouts of her."

Diane's smile slowly disappeared. "Well, for most of the time she has been with me we have already started to plan for the wedding. But, for the most part she has been visiting someone special to her."

Goliath arched a browridge. "Someone special?" Goliath searched his mind. The only people that Elisa considered special to her was her own Family and the Donovans. "But, he has spoken to May also and none of them has seen her either. Who else could they be in her life.

Diane sensed that Goliath was at a loss for words and stated to speak once more. "Well, GoliathElisa was in love with someone once before." she lowered her head. "Somebody really special to her."

"Well who is it that is so special to my Elisa that she hasn't introduce her to me?" says Goliath.

It was Diane's turn to be silent she wanted to tell Goliath where Elisa.. really was. But, should she really? Every has there own regrets that they don't want to tell to anybodynot even too there life mates. As she was considering this she felt Goliath rest a strong taloned hand on her shoulder.

"Diane...tell me." rumbles Goliath as he looks into her eyes. "Please, I need to know this."

Diane then looked up at Goliath and into his onyx colored eyes and the concern that they held within. She actually felt sorry about holding the whereabouts of her daughter, she then let out heavy sigh and looked away once more. "She's at the cemetery."

"At the cemetery." says Goliath. "What for? Says Goliath.

"Like I said she's visiting friendI see"he then flares his wings. "Then I shall go and see her."

"Goliathwait." Says Diane.

"Yes?" says Goliath as he looked over at her.

"There's something you should know first"says Diane.

"Well then..."says Goliath as he capes his wings and walks over to her. "Tell me."

---

Cemetery

September 11th, 2000

9:30p.m

Elisa Maza walked over throughout the rows of tombstones that covered the large cemetery.. in her hands was a small bouquet of flowers in hand. She notice that there was no one else here at the cemetery at this point and timeso she should be grateful. That and for the kindly security guard that let her in. She proceeded to walk until she came upon a lone grave at the top of her hill. She noticed that the grave that wasn't taking care of ver well. She then set the flowers to the side and kneeled down. She then brushed the moss and dust away from the head stone and stared at the inscription.

Sandra Loraine Cantiago

She was loved by all.

February 14th, 1968 -February 14th, 1991 

She looked upon the grave and felt her heart breaking. She actually found it hared and harder to come up here after she and Goliath became mates. Usually it wasn't that hard for her to come here and to visit her former lover's grave. But, it has been getting a little bit tougher since she has been sleeping with Fox, and Celine.. To be around with tm especially with Fox reminds her of how much she did miss her. She then runs her hands through her raven locks and lets her mind wander to her former lover

"Sandy." Says Elisa.

---

Streets of Manhattan

April 23rd, 1990

9:30p.m

"Stop in the name of the law!" yells Elisa as she ran down the streets of Manhattan as she tried to close in on a trio of punks with a fellow officer not too far behind her.

The punks then made a sharp turn into one of the alleyways of the Manhattan. Elisa and the other officer were in hot pursuit. One of the punks stopped at a group of trashcans sand kicked it in her direction. Elisa nimbly leaped over the trash can and continues to run after the three punks. They turned down a narrow alleyway where a fence blocked off the remainder of it. She then watched as a punk with dreadlocks nimbly leapt upon the fence, grabbed the top and vaulted himself over it. What even surprised her the largest of the three punks was able to do it just as easily. But, the third punk was not so lucky before the punk could reach the fence Elisa and the other officer was upon him and they dragged him off the fence.

"Get off of me!" screams the young man. "I didn't do nothing!"

"Oh, yeah tell that to the old woman you tried to rob back there." Says Elisa as she gets out her handcuffs. She then turns to the other officer. "You better hurry after those punks Locksley, I got this one."

Locksley just nodded and scaled the fence to continue the chase after the punks while Elisa read the young man his rights. After securing his hands behind his back with the steel handcuffs she led him back to the patrol car. she opened the door and forced the punk back inside before officer Locksley runs up to her clearly out of breath.

"Sorry...Elisain a light blue Ford. License plate number .XY1 4563" says Locksley as he tries to catch his breath.

Elisa then grumbles and walks over to the squad car and repeats the rest of the information to the dispatcher. Meanwhile the other officer slides in and closes the door behind him still trying to catch his breath. After giving all the information to the dispatcher she started up the car and drove off again.

"Well, at least not all of them have gotten away." Says Locksley.

Elisa just looks at her fellow officer with raised brow." Yeahnot all of them."

23rd precinct (Captain Chavez office)

April 23rd, 1990

6:00p.m

Captain Chavez sat in her office arranging a few scraps of paper on her desk as she tried to get her work for the night organized. She then sat down in her leather chair and admired the picture of her nine-year old daughter which was recently framed. After admiring the picture for a few minuents she turned to the work load on her desk with a sigh. A few minuents later there came a knock at the door.

Chavez laid her pen down on her desk and leaned back in the chair. "Enter."

The door opened and Elisa Maza walked in. in her police uniform and her raven black hair tucked behind her ears." I heard you wanted to see me?" 

Chavez leaned forward and steeple her fingers. "Yes, but, first I want to know how you are doing on the recent string of robberies? Do you have any leads on who might be behind this?"

Elisa then nods." Yes, Ma'am the guy that we brought in a few minuents ago is a member of a gang known as The _Lost Boys_."

Chavez arches a brow at her." The Lost Boys? They were mostly small timers compared to some of the other gangs in this city. When did they start to go become serious?"

"It seems about a few weeks ago ma'am." says Elisa. "They have been become much more organized and more evasive. 

Chavez nods." I know. If it wasn't for you and Locksley this would have been third time that all the members have gotten away. These Lost Boys are becoming a serious matter. But, that is what I did not call you in fortake a seat Maza."

Elisa then moved over to the leather seat and sat down. "So, what is all of this about Captain?"

"Well,"says Chavez. "I'm giving you a new patrol partner Maza." Says Chavez.

"WHAT?" says Elisa as her eyes almost bulge form her sockets." But, Why Captain? Me and Locksley are getting along just fine. I mean--"

"That's enough!" says Chavez." The reason why I'm giving you a new partner is because Locksley is being transferred to another precinct. And you're still to fresh to be working alone so I'm teaming you up with Sandra Cantiago."

"Who?" says Elisa as she arches brow.

"I know you two haven't met yet." says Chavez. "But,, since her partner quit the force a few weeks ago I have been looking for someone to team her up with." she smiles." and you seem to be the perfect candidate."

"But, Captain!" says Elisa.

"No, buts Maza." says Chavez. "I advise that you and Sandra try to get along with each otheror at least meet. She is supposed to get off shift anytime now. If you hurry you could meet each other."

Elisa just fumed for a moment as she stared at the captain. "Alright, I'll met her"

Chavez smile." Good." she then waved a dismissing hand. "You're dismissed."

Elisa Maza rose from her seat and left the Chavez's office without saying another word.

---

Once outside she walked over to the time clock on the wall and distinctly punched out. She then saw one of her fellow female officers walking along the hallway and discreetly pulled her aside. Asking if Sandra was still around the Female officerdirected her to the locker room. Elisa just thanked the female officer and walked off in the direction of the locker room to catch her soon-to-to be partner. When Elisa enter the living room she found it out to be pretty much empty since the night shift has just started. Elisa sighs and hurries her away past the last bit of stragglers on the whereabouts of Sandra. Tired from here search she sat down on the bench right in front of Sandra's locker determined not to miss her. Exactly twenty minuents later her answer came in one of the most intersting of ways. Elisa watched as a 5'8 woman with long brown hair, slightly tanned skinned and ocean blue eyes walked in view. But, that's not all of that was in view...Elisa' visions was on the pair of 52C breasts with large brown areolas and chocolate brown nipples. From the looks of her she was no slouch in the gym and has slight six-pac showing. Her body was also wet from a shower she had just taken, The woman stood in front of the still gawking Elisa and rested a hand on towel hip. 

"Excuse, me sugar, you're blocking my way." Says the woman with slight hint of southern accent in her voice.

Elisa blinked. "Um, sorryI was just looking for Sandra Cantiago." She then tried to swallow the lump in the throat. "Are you her?"

Sandra smiled as she unlocked her locker. "That's me Sug,"she then started to remove her clothes from the locker. "Any particular reason why would you be looking for me?"

"Well, it's just that ?I came here to tell you that...umI'm you new"

Before Elisa could speak another word Sandra deftly removed her towel revealing her hairless pubic area and Elisa almost had conniption. Her face flushed out as she looked away from the ravishing beauty as she shut her eyes tightly. Sandra saw Elisa's reaction and smiled a bit.

"What's a matter Sug?" says Sandra coyly. "It's not like you have never seen a woman's body before?" 

"Yeah, I have...but I don't flaunt it like that." Thought Elisa." I'm sorry probably I should wait until I get dressed before we continue."

"It's alright hun." says Sandra as she pulls on her lace panties and blue jeans." I'm used to be seen in the nude so no worries. "She sits on the bench and puts on her socks and shoes.

"Well, I'm not used to doing things like this." Says Elisa. She then rose form the bench and looked away form her. "Are you done yet?"

Sandra reached inside her locker and pulled out a white long-sleeve shirt and threw it on. "Alright I'm dressed so tell me what's on your mind Sugar."

Elisa turned around to face her. "Well, I'm here to tell you that I'm your--" 

"Hey, are you hungry?" says Sandra as she started to lace up her shoes. She stopped and looked over at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I' can be so rude at times. So what did you want to ask me?"

Elisa sighed again. "Finally.". She extended a hand towards her. "I'm your new partnerElisa Maza."

Sandra smiles at her and shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you Elisa. So now that I know why you here. How about that dinner?"

Elisa was completely moved by the other woman's boldness. They haven' even gotten to know each other for even an hour and she got invited to he dinner with her. She was about to speak when she sees Sandra's features wrinkle into a frown.

"I guess that means no...huh Sug?" says Sandra.

"No it's not like that." Says Elisa. "I mean you don't invite a total stranger out to dinner." She then sits down on the bench.

Sandra sits with her. "That's why I want to ask you to have dinner with meI ant to know a little bit more about you. While you'll find out a little bit about me." She hen smiles. "Sound good Sugar?"

Elisa blinks. "Um, sure, I guess I can have dinner with you. "She stands. "Since I didn't have lunch today."

"Good. Says Sandra as she stands up again. She then reaches into her locker and pulls out a red bomber jacket and tosses it on. "Let's go then. I know a little place not too far from here."

"Alright just give me sometime to get out of these clothes." Says Elisa.

"Okay, Sug I'll meet you out I front in fifteen minuents." Says Sandra as she leaves the locker room.

Elisa just watches Sandra leave. "Werid woman."

---

Fifteen minuets later Elisa walked outside of the Police Precinct and looked around the for Sandra. All of sudden there came the honking of horn. Elisa blinked as she stared at The woman in the Driver's side of a Black 67' Chevrolet. Elisa then walked over to the side of the car and just admired the detail and sleekness of it. It must of cost the brown haired beauty a fortune to restore it to tip-top shape. Sandra smiled as she watched the young officer admire her wheels.

"You like?" says Sandra as she smiled.

"I like." says Elisa as she walks over to the passenger side door and smiled at the leather interior. "How long did take to restore it?"

Sandra smiled. "I'll tell you along the way to dinner." says Sandra. "She then motioned for Elisa to sit with a slight top of the seat. "Hop on in."

Elisa slid into the car and closed the door behind her. Sandra smiled and turned on the engine. A powerful rumble rippled through the detective's body as the Chevrolet roared to life. Sandra just looked at the detective with an another grin.

"You feel that Sug?" says Sandra. "That's pure power right there! It's my pride and joy." She then shifted the car into drive and pulled into traffic.

---

The Dragon

April 23rd, 1990

6:35p.m

Sandra's car pulled up in front of The Dragon and both Sandra and Elisa got out the car and walked up to the small restaurant. Sandra opened the door and let Elisa inside of the establishment. As soon as one of the females walked in they were greeted by an doughy middle-aged balding man in his mid 40's/ From the looks of the guy...he didn't even know how to dress himself well everything mismatched. But, Sandra seemed to know him pretty well as they talked and joked a bit before getting down to business.

"Oh, Berto this my new partner Elisa Maza." Says Sandra as she motioned to her.

"Its-a so good to meet ya!" says Berto. "My, name is-a Berto I'm the owner of the Dragon." he then motioned the girls to follow him. "So, Sandy you want-a the usual seat? "the portly man then motioned for the two of them to a booth near the window.

"Sure." Says Sandra as she slid into one side. "Can I also have my usual please. "she then looks over at Elisa. "You want a menu sugar?"

"Um, yes, please." Says Elisa.

Berto nodded and then motioned over to a woman with her hair done in a ponytail. She was busy flirting with a darker skinned man with his hair down in Dreadlocks. Berto then furrowed his brow at the both of his employees.

"Angel, will you bring Ms. Maza a menu please!" says Berto as his voice rises with anger. He looks at the dark skinned man. "And you Xavier! Give Sandra her usual."

Xavier then grumbled something intelligible and waked back into the kitchen. While Angel grabbed a menu off the counter and walked over to the trio and handed it to Elisa.

"So, what do you want?" says Angel.

Elisa browsed over the menu a few times and after choosing the meal she wanted she handed the menu to Angel and she walked away. 

Berto just huffed at the waitress. "Sorry, about her Ms. Maza they just started working here today." Says Berto. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thanks." Says Elisa.

"Alright ,you orders will be done in fifteen minuents." Says Berto before he walks off.

As soon as Berto was out of earshot Elisa looked at Sandra who at the time was looking out the window, watching the passers going by. Elisa watched Sandra for a minuents before finally speaking to her.

"Why did you invite me to Dinner Sandra?" says Elisa.

Sandra looked over at her and smiled smugly." Causes I want to get know you better that's all. I mean I'm going to be working with you for a certain amount of time. So I could at least get to know you. So" she rests her elbows on the table and stared at her." Tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, basically I was born and raised here in Manhattan. I joined the force back in 85'--"starts to Elisa until Sandra stopped her with a raise of her hand.

"No, no, Sugar...says Sandra. "I mean tell me bout who you are? Do you have dreams or any goals? Where do you see yourself in the next five years." Says Sandra. "That's what I meant."

"Well."says Elisa. "I do want to become captain of the precinct someday. .." says Elisa as she looks at her.

Sandra smiles. "That's great Sug it 's good to have goals in your life. It's nice to see you have some direction in life." she smiles. "Do you have anything to ask me hun...I'm a open book."

Elisa then looked over at Sandra. "Why did Berto call out Sandy?" says Elisa.

"Well, It's actually the name of a cookie. You know Pecan Sandies...their shortbread cookies and they taste great." She snaps fingers. "I should buy you some they taste great. "she looks to see Xavier carrying some plates over to them. "Speaking of food."

Xavier nods at the to ladies and walks away. The two ladies smile at their meals and heartily dig in pausing ever so often to talk about their lives and there dreams. After dinner Sandra invited to drive Elisa home which she gladly accepted. The two ladies get into the Chevrolet and ride off into the night.

---

Elisa's apartment

April 23rd, 1990

9:35p.m

Sandra's Chevrolet pulls up in front of the young detective's apartment and Elisa gets out. She was about to walk inside her building when she stops in her tracks and looks over at Sandra. She then smiled slowly at the tanned brunette sitting in the Chevrolet with a small smile on her face. Elisa thought about letting Sandra come in for a few minuents she did buy her dinner in the least she could do was at least invite her in for coffee or something like that. After few minuents of second Elisa made her up mind and walked back over to the car.

"Hey, Sandra"says Elisa.

"Yeah, Sug?" says Sandra as she looks at her.

"Would you like to come up for a cup of coffee or something like that?" says Elisa as she fidgets a bit.

Sandra's smile just grew wider. "Sure, hun. I would love to." She then shuts off the engine and excite the car. "Let's go."

Elisa smiled and motioned Sandra to follow her inside the complex. The both of them get on the elevator and ride the lift to Elisa's floor. When the doors opened both women stepped off and walked over to her apartment door and entered. As soon Elisa entered the apartment a furry grey kitten pitter pattered over to Elisa and meowed at her. Elisa then stopped down and petted the kitty on its head softly. 

"Cute, Cat." Says Sandra. "Does the little one have a name?"

Elisa then stood up again. "Yeah, I named him Cagney." Says Elisa. "Let me go make that Coffee now." He then walks off to her kitchen leaving Cagney and Sandra standing there. Elisa then turned back to them. "Oh, make yourself at home."

"Thanks." Says Sandra as she moved over to the couch and took a seat. 

Cagney meowed at Sandra and scampered after her and stopped by the couch. After measuring the jumping distance it leaped upon one of the cushions. Sandra smiled at the little kitty and held out her slender hand to her. Cagney sniffed Sandra's hand and then nuzzled his small head underneath allowing Sandra to pet her. Sandra chuckled as she petted and stroked Cagney. 

"Cute, cat hun." Says Sandra as she continued to pet the cat. "So, where did you adopt the little fella from?"

"Well, actually I found him." Came Elisa's voice from the kitchen." When I was coming home form a shift I found the poor thing literally starving to death near one of the apartments trashcans. So ,I decided to take him in and he has become attached to me ever since."

"You have a heart o f gold hun." says Sandra as she scratched the cat underneath the chin.

Cagney meowed and quickly leaped into the young woman's lap and meowed once more at Sandra. Sandra smiled and petted the cat some more enjoying the cat's purring and meowing. Elisa came out form the kitchen with two steaming cups of coffee in each hand. She smiled as she watched Sandra stroke her pet kitty. It seemed that Cagney really liked her too. So did Elisa she never meant anyone like Sandra before. She had that certain kind of spark that just attracts people towards her. She also has a very loveable attitude about life the world could end right here and now and Sandra would still be smiling at the end. That kind of attitude gave Elisa a warm feeling all over being close to her like this. Even though she only known the buxom Brunette for a mere three hours she has felt closer to anyone in years. Elisa shook herself from her thoughts and walked over to Sandra and Cagney with a small smile on her face.

"It seems that you two are getting along quite fine." says Elisa as she sits the mugs down.

"Yeah, we are." Says Sandra. She then observes the room. "Nice place you got her Sug."

"Thanks." says Elisa." So, Sandra you know a little about me. Could you tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Okay." says Sandra as she pets Cagney. "Well, I was born in Arlene, Texas um my mother was a school teacher. M father was an architect. I basically almost lived my whole life in Arlene. That is until I.." she sighs. "Moved."

Elisa blinks. "Move where?" says Elisa.

"Well, Sug when I was sixteen I moved around a lot since my dad was also o the move. Was in Washington for a few months and then I was in California for a short time. I finally moved here to Manhattan when I was seventeen and joined the academy a year later. Well, from there I became a cop and the rest was history." Says Sandra.

"That's nice." says Elisa." So do you have any siblings or anything?"

Sandra then removes Cagney from her lap so she can reach her coffee. She then brought it to her mulberry colored lips and blew on it once before taking a small sip. "Just a step-brother."

Elisa smile." That's good. Do you know him well?" says Elisa as she reached over for her cocoa.

Sandra said nothing and just sipped at her coffee again.

"Elisa knew she probably stepped over bounds on that question. She then quickly changed her subject." Well, um, d you like living here in NY? "

"Of course I do Sug." says Sandra regaining her beautiful smile once again. "NY is so different from Arlene so many things to see and do." she smiles. "It's my kind of a town."

"Mine too." Says Elisa. She then smiled back at Sandra."

The two women continued to drink coffee and talk for a few more hours before Sandra decided to leave since she had shift he next day. The both bid each other good night as Elisa lead her to the door and opened it for her. Sandra smiled at her one more time before exiting. Elisa then closed the door behind her and let out a sigh. Cagney leaped of the couch and pitter pattered over to Elisa and meowed. Elisa bent down and picked up Cagney and cradled the animal in her arms.

"So, what do you think Cag?" says Elisa. As she looked into Cagney's eyes. "Do you like this Sandra?"

Cagney meowed and nuzzled into her chest. Elisa then smiled contently and grinned once more. "Yeah, I like her too."

**__**

Three Months Later

Julian's Jewelers

June 15th, 1990

11:35 a.m.

Elisa and Sandra were pinned down by hail of gunfire inside the small uptown jewelers. As they traded Gunfire with two members of the _Lost Boys. _The gang was caught in the middle of robbery when Sandra and Elisa showed up. The dread-locked leader was about to till his men to run when two other members immediately open-fired on the two officers. But, now they lay lifelessly on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding them from where Elisa's and Sandra's bullets have struck them. Quickly the gang for Five was reduced to two. As they continued to gunfight the supposed largest member of the Lost Boys stopped down and picked up one of the store's display cases with ease while the dread-locked leader covered him. The giant then was about to toss the display case at Elisa and Sandra until there back-up arrived on scene. The giant growled and hurled the display case at the to officers. The first officer barely dodged out of the way while the second officer too k the brunt of it full force as the case hit him with the force of train and pined hi underneath his weight. 

"Conway!" yells the first officer.

The slight distraction caused by the two officers let the two Lost Boys members to beat feet out the rear entrance. With Elisa and Sandra not too far behind the both of them. The chase continued to go down the small alleys and back out again into the streets of Manhattan. Both women struggled to keep up with the sprinting members as they hopped ver Trashcans and leaped over fences. Elisa soon pulled away from Sandra and gained the lead on the chase. She then chased then watched as the two men ran into another Alleyway. Elisa was about to make that turn until the roar of engine could be heard. Elisa gasped as she saw a Hyundai barreling out of the alley. But, before the car could make contact Sandra flying tackled Elisa out of the way just milliseconds before the car made contact. Both women watched as the car made a sharp right turn and speed up the alleyway and tore down the street. 

Sandra then looked down at Elisa." You alright, Sug?" says Sandra as some of her brown strands fell into her face.

"I'm fine." says Elisa. She blushes a bit. "Um, would you mind getting off me."

"Sorry." Says Sandra as she got up and then offered her a hand up." You scared me there for a bit Sug."

Elisa took the offered the hand and smiles as she is pulled up to her feet. "Yeah, I have to admit that I was scared they're myself. But, I must thank you for rescuing me. But, how are we goona to tell Chavez that we let the Lost Boys get away again?"

Sandra rested a hand on Elisa's shoulder. "She'll understand hun. Come on let's go back and to the station and give the captain our report."

Elisa reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, let's."

Sandra smiled back at Elisa and slowly lead her back to the marked car. Sandra opened the door for Elisa and both of them got in and started there way back to the station. For the last few moths both Elisa and Sandra have become the best of friends ever since they started working together. They made quiet a team on the force and were very influential in helping out against some of the lesser gangs in the area. When they weren't out patrolling they were seen at The Dragon having Lunch or even dinner there. Elisa really liked being around Sandra her warm smile seems to be the only thing that could brighten her shitty days and her loyalty and friendship has gotten her throughout the worst of times. And she was pretty sure that Sandra felt the same way about her I mean she even risked her life for her. But, that's what partners do for each other. But, Elisa's feelings for Sandra were starting to go deeper than a partnership sometimes she felt warm and squishy was around her. She would do anything to be with her to be near her to touch her. She always blushes when ever Sandra touches her hand who even hugs her from time to time. She has even daydream of touching Sandra back, holding her hand and kissing her. Yes the thought of her cherry red lips meting in Sandra's in more than a mere peck on the cheek her hands

"Hey, Sug you all right?" says Sandra as she smiles at her.

"Huh? Wha?" says Elisa as she shook her head from her thoughts only to find herself in the precinct's parking lot. "Must have been daydreaming again." she thought. She then looked back up at Sandra. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sandra smiles at Elisa." Alright hun. Come on let's go talk o the captain."

---

Captain Chavez's Office

June 15th, 1990

1:35 p.m

Captain Chavez paced around the office in her white dress shirt and grey slacks as she listens to Sandra relay her report to her about the Jewel heist that happened earlier on the day. By the looks of things she was under a lot of pressure from the higher-ups about her precinct not being able to deal with these Lost Boys and know this new gang shows up out of nowhere calling themselves the berserks. As the last of Sandra's report ended Chavez returned to her seat and sat down.

"So ,they got away?" says Chavez as she runs a hand through her short brown hair. "Terrific. These Lost Boys are starting to become a thorn in our side."

"So , what do you think we should do Cap'n?" says Sandra as she looks at her.

"We'll probably have to watch them more closely from now on. This Jewelry heist was the last straw. I mean not only do we have these Lost Boys getting away from us. Another gang is doing it too. Along with that were starting to lose ourselves in the eyes of the public." says Chavez. 

"There's something we can do." says Sandra. 

"I don's know Cantiago." Says Chavez. "But, I'll think of something I always do." Says Chavez.

"Is there anything else we can do for you Cap'n." says Elisa as she looks at her.

"No, Maza that's all for now." Says Chavez as She waves hand dismissingly at them ."Dismissed."

Both Maza and Cantiago rose from their seats and left the Captain's office. Chavez nods and she observes the picture of her daughter and smiles a bit a small smiles crossing over her face. She then leaned back in here chair and started to contemplate what to do next.

---

Outside of the office both Elisa and Sandra walked down the hall talking about the current situation. Basically once again Sandra is the talkative one while Elisa is silent throughout the most of the conversation. Mainly Elisa is not listening to anything Sandra is saying her mind on her own personal feelings for Sandra. Are there just partners, friends or something more? Elisa had to knowbut before she could speak Sandra walks directly in front of her.

"Hey, Sug are you sure you're okay?" says Sandra with a concerned look on her face. "You have been mopey all morning." She wraps an arm around here. "Come on Sug tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing Sandi." Says Elisa. "It's just that I'm caught up in a few problems nothing more."

Sandra arches a brow at her. "I see. "She smiles. "Well, Sug I have the perfect way to get you off your problems."

"How?" says Elisa.

Sandra smiles. "Dinner at my place tonight."

Elisa's eyes widen with shock. Out of all the lunches and dinners that they have had together it's always ended up at her place. This is the first time she is goona see Sandra's home. But, as she looked into the brunette's blue eyes and could see the hint of mischievous in them. She mentally wondered what did she actually have planned for the both of them. Since this might be the right time to confess her feelings for Sandra she smiled back at her.

"Alright I'll come." Says Elisa. "Should I dress in something special or something like that? I mean this is the first time 'm visiting the great Sandra's home."

Sandra laughed out loud." If you want to Sug." says Sandra with a smile." I will not hold you to any special sort of dress code." She then grabs a paper and pen from her desk and scribbles down her address. She then hands it to her." Here come to this addressI'll be waiting for you."

"All right I will." Says Elisa.

"Good." Says Sandra "See you tonight Sug." She then walks off towards the locker room.

Elisa looks at the address. "Yeah, see you tonight."

---

Sandra's Apartment

June 15th, 1990

7:58 p.m

Elisa Maza stood out in front of Sandra's apartment door in her blue Jean jacket white t-shirt and denim jeans. Her fixed on the piece of paper that Sandra has given to her. Her mind was contemplating weather to go inside or not. But, Sandra is her friend and she dad promise that she would come in for dinner. But, a part of her was trying to figure out how to tell Sandra how she felt about her. I mean what If Sandra didn't like her the way that she liked Sandra? What if Sandra shuns er for feeling this way from her? But, Elisa knows that she couldn't walk around or be with Sandra without letting her knows on how she felt.

Elisa sighs. "Here goes nothing." Says Elisa as she knocked on the door.

The door opens and there is Sandra standing there in a white dress shirt and a pair of loose fitting denim jeans. A few strands of her hair hanging lightly I front of her eyes.

Sandra smiled at Elisa widely. "Hello, Sug." Says Sandra. "You're right on time. Dinner is almost ready. So Come in and make yourself at home."

Elisa nodded and walked inside the apartment. She then gasped at how nice it was. At the back of the room was a window complete with a balcony that let her look out over Manhattan. To the left of the windows was a kitchen area where Sandra was busily working at. To the right were a few paintings and a potted plant . In the center of the room was couch that was facing a 32 inch TV screen. To the left of the couch was small hallway that'll lead to the rest of the apartment. Elisa removed her jean jacket and placed it next to Sandra's Red Leather Jacket. Still astonished by the female cops surroundings.

"Nice place." Says Elisa.

"Thanks." Came Sandra's voice form the kitchen. "I decorated it myself...have yourself a seat on the couch."

Elisa then walked over to the couch and had herself a seat. She then noticed a small picture sitting on a stand next to the couch. She then reached over and picked up the picture and looked at it. It was picture of young Sandra standing with a raven-haired little boy with dark brown eyes. Elisa then pondered at the size of the kid he was already half the size that Sandra was.

"Hey, Sandi." Says Elisa as she stares at the picture.

"Yes, Sug?" says Sandra.

"How old is this kid in the picture?" says Elisa.

Sandra then came out of a kitchen and walked over to Elisa and takes the picture from her. She then stares at the picture with a reminiscent look on her face. Elisa then looks at Sandra with a concerned look on her face. Sandra then snaps out of her day-dream and looks at Elisa.

"Um, He was seven years old at the time." Says Sandra.

"God, he's huge." Says Elisa as she blinked at the picture. "She looked at Sandra. "Ever know what happened to him?"

Sandra's smile faded but she quickly regained it. "Um, hey Dinner's ready so let's clean up eh?"

Elisa blinks at Sandra. "Um, alright." she rose from the couch and followed Sandra into the kitchen. There sitting on oak table was two plates complete with candles on the plate was Gulf shrimp, scallops, New Zealand mussels, Calamari, and Andouille sausage, sautéed in a rich Creole sauce. Served over seasoned rice pilaf. The meal was accompanied by White wine. Elisa's eyes widened at the meal on her plate.

"What is it?" says Elisa.

" Seafood Jambalaya." Says Sandra." It's Hot and spicy so let me know if it's too hot for you." She then took a seat.

"Where did you learn to cook this." Says Elisa.

"Well, when I left Arlene I spent a brief time down in New Orleans. I spent most of my time in a soup kitchen in Cajun restaurant. That's where I learned how to cook most of my food." She smiles at her. "Enjoy hun."

Elisa smiles and then starts to eat the food that Sandra prepared. She was right it was hot and spicy. As the two friends continued to eat they sat there and talked about their lives. Elisa was little bit more open about her Family and talked to her about Derek, Beth and her parents. But, Sandra was very quiet about her family when ever the subject when it came up about her Family Sandra talked lightly about it but a voided the deeper questions by quickly changing the subject. Elisa once again respected Sandra's privacy and went along with the subject change. But one question was always on her mind how she was goona tell Sandra how she felt. A few hours later the two ladies were sitting on their couch enjoying the taste of Seafood Jambalaya in their stomachs. They sat there watching TV. Elisa couldn't help that Sandra 's eyes weren't exactly on the TV but they were on her. She immediately felt her face flush hot as Sandra gazed at her taking in every inch of her body. Elisa wondered if Sandra was feeling the same way about her too. She finally decided to ask her she then turned to Face her and saw the fire burning in her eyes. Sandra looked so beautiful to Elisa that way she wanted so badly to kiss her right then and there. But, Sandra took the initiative and leaned in and kissed her full on the lips very slowly. Elisa enjoyed the kiss for a few seconds before breaking away. Her eye wide with surprise.

"Sa." Says Elisa. "You just kissed me."

Sandra pouted a bit." I'm sorry, hun. But, you see there's something you should know about me. The way that I live." Says Sandra.

"What is it?" says Elisa as she tried to calm her beating heart.

:" You see. I'm gay Sug." says she then took a deep breath. "I have been that way for sometime now. " says Sandra.

"I see." Says Elisa as she got closer to her." So you like only women is that it?" 

"Yes." Says Sandra. She then sighs. "But, I'm sorry for kissing you Sug I shouldn't have." She starts to tear it up. "But you know how hard it is to be around a woman like you without being able to touch you to hold you." I she turns away for m her as tears stream down her face. "I love everything about you Elisa you're smile the smell of your skin the way you move. I love you Elisa...ever since I first saw you I had a crush on you. But, now that we are this close how could I not let my feelings show."

Elisa thinks for a second. "She loves me! This is great now I can tell her how I feel." She then grabbed Sandra's chin and turned it towards her. "SandraI love you too SandiI always have and will." She leans in and kisses slowly.

"Mmmm"mummers Sandra into Elisa's mouth.

Sandra then breaks the kiss and kisses Elisa back slowly as she run her hands through Elisa's Raven colored tresses. After they break the kiss Sandra rests her brow against Elisa's while breathing hard.

"Sug"says Sandra.

"Yes, hun" says Elisa her breathing as ragged as Sandra's.

"I want you Elisamore than anythingI want to make love to you." Says Sandra.

"I want you too...Sandra." says Elisa.

Sandra kisses her back slowly while he fondles her breasts through the T-shirt for a few minuents." Come on back to my bedroom hun." 

"Lead the way." says Elisa.

"I love you Elisa." Says Sandra.

"I love you to Sandi." says Elisa as she follows her lover into the bedroom.

**__**

Five Months Later

Alleyways of Manhattan

November 20th, 1990

7:58 p.m

Along the streets of Manhattan Sandra Cantiago chased the smallest member of the Lost Boys who had just stolen a rig from a young man on the street. Elisa stayed behind to radio back up. Sandra notices that this lost boy dressed different from the rest. This thief was completely covered form head to toe in clothing and was wearing large shoes. And only its eye were visible. Sandra quickly turned the alleyway and chased the punk a few feet down the alleyway until she was close enough to make a flying tackled. Sandra leapt and hit the thief with force of line backer knocking the thief of its feet. It's black baseball cap falling from its head.

"Ha, I got--offff!" says Sandra as a foot hit her with the force of a cinder block and sent her flying into the wall.

She was about to get up when a fist struck here across the jaw that almost shattered it. Sandra flew to the ground again. She then found herself lifted off the ground with ease and then tossed into a trash bin. Sandra was busy trying to shake the cobwebs of her head hen she was lifted off the ground and she thought she was staring into a golden face with glowing crimson eyes. The figure then buried its fist into Sandra and released her. Sandra dropped to the ground and rolled around on the ground holding her stomach as tears streaming from her cheeks. When the figure saw that Sandra was clearly out of it, picked up it's hat and took off on all fours down the alleyway. Sandra growled and stumbled to get up she tried to continue the chase but, those blows had already taken their effect. She dropped to the ground and held her stomach and retched a few times. Just as Elisa turned around the corner she then saw Sandra holding her stomach and retching into the ground.

"Sandra!" says Elisa as she ran over to her lover's side and held her.

"They got away again damn it!" yells Sandra as blood runs down her chin.

Elisa hushes Sandra. "It's alright backup is already on that thief's tale they'll catch that little midget." says Elisa. "But, are you okay hun?" says Elisa. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, Sug." Says Sandra as she slowly staggers to her feet. She then clutches her stomach and groans. "Fuck"

"Come on were goona get you some medical attention." Says Elisa as she led her lover back to the patrol car and radioed for an ambulance.

Elisa hated to see her partner in pain. Ever since they have become lovers for over five months. Some people he noticed that Elisa' has become more protective over Sandra and that they hardly do anything without the other one right there. Many people have noticed this but have brushed it off since they are partners and even partner's become close at times. So, they simply shrugged it off and ignored them. Which is what Elisa and Sandra wanted. At this time No one was really that accepting of homosexuals or even working with them at this time. So Elisa and Sandra had to be extra cautious when they decided to hold hands or even kiss or fondle each other. But, that wasn't her main concern was the precinct it was her parents actually. She really wanted Sandra to meet her family but how was she gonna to tell them about her relations with Sandra. She was shaken from her thoughts when the ambulance came up and they helped Sandra into the ambulance and she rode off with her.

---

St. Peter's Hospital

November 20th, 1990

7:58 p.m

The doctor came out into the waiting area where Elisa awaited with her raven hair pulled back into a ponytail and was holding her hat. The doctor stared at the officer a moment and then looked at her.

"Detective Maza?" says the doctor.

"Yes, how's Sandra?" says Elisa.

"She's fine Detective." Says the doctor. "Just a few bumps and. She'll be okay in a few weeks but, she'll need plenty rest so she can heal properly. "says the doctor. He then walks over looks over his Shoulder. "Oh, Ms. Cantiago there you are. I was telling her about your injuries."

"Sandra!" says Elisa as she hugged her tightly.

Sandra winced. "Um, sugcould you back off a bitI'm still in pain here."

"Oh, sorry." says Elisa as she lets go. She then motions with her had as she smiles. "Come on I'll take you home."

"Thanks Partner.". says Sandra 

---

Elisa led Sandra out to her car and they both got in. Elisa decided to take her straight her. But on we thing kept on lingering on her mind about Sandra meeting her parents. What will they think of her...will they like her or hate her? What will they think of there relationship what's even worse she hasn't told Sandra about her plans. She stopped at a red light and looked over at Sandra.

"Sandi?" says Elisa.

"Yeah, Sug?" says Sandra as she looks at her.

"You know how I feel about you right?" says Elisa. Her brown eyes shifted over to her.

"Yeah, I know how you feel about me Sug." says Sandra she then look concerned." Sug? Is something wrong?

Elisa took a deep breath. "Well, you know how good these past Eight months have been ever since I met you." She reaches over and rubs her knee with her hand. "I love you with all my heart Sandy."

Sandra lays her hand upon hers." I know that hun and I love you with all my heart. You are my life's blood my everything Liz." Says Sandra, "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, it's nothing at all. It's just that Thanksgiving is coming up and I want to know if you wouldyou know"says Elisa as she fumbled with the words.

"Meet your family?" says Sandra.

"Yeah. But, I'm worried because they--" starts Elisa

"Your worried because you don't know how they will react if they fin out that there daughter is gay?" says Sandra. 

"Yeah." says Elisa." I can't help the way I feel about you my love. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I want to know everybody how I fell about you Sandra even if the world doesn't know it. I ant at least my family to know about it." Says Elisa.

Sandra squeezes Elisa hand tighter. "So do I love. I love you Elisa and I will not let anything stop from our love being known to your family. I'll comer to your family's house from dinner. Should I just where my Red Jacket or jeansor dress a little fancy?" she then waggles her brows.

Elisa laughs. "No, come as you are hun." Says Elisa. "I love you Sandra. Says Elisa as she stops the car in front of Sandra's building.

"I love you too hun." Says Sandra and the both of the enjoyed a long and impassioned kiss. When they broke it they were both breathing hard and feeling hot all over.

"Probablywe should" says Elisa as she licks her lips.

"Let's do it Sug." says Sandra with a wink.

Elisa smiled at Sandra and they both ,exited the car and entered the building to indulge in the pleasure of the flesh.

---

Maza Apartment

November 24th, 1990

7:58 p.m

Elisa and Sandra stood outside the door to Elisa's parents apartment both of them clasped there hands together. Sandra had decided to bring another nice Cajun dish to help out with her parents. Elisa then looked at Sandra and pulled back some of her lover's brunette hair all the while smiling at Sandra. Sandra smiled back at Elisa and then kissed her softly on the lips. Elisa then let out a deep breath and knocked on the door. They both waited for a couple minuents and then came the sounds of a door unlatching and the door swung open slowly. Standing there was Derek maza with his haircut short and was wearing a blue N.Y.P.D t-shirt and grey sweat pants accompanied by sneakers. When he sees Elisa he embraces her tightly all the while smiling.

"Hey, sisHappy Thanksgiving!: says Derek.

"Happy, Thanksgiving Derek." says Elisa." Um, I hope Mom won't mind I brought an extra mouth to feed." Says Elisa as she motions to Sandra.

Derek then blinks at the beautiful women before him for a few seconds his mouth gaping. "Umhappy Thanksgiving"he scratched the back of his head.

"Sandra Cantiago." Says the woman." And Happy Thanksgiving...Sug. I brought my own plate if you don't mind."

"Nonot at all." Says Derek. "Momcooks a lot just in case we have some unannounced guests show up. Please come in."

Sandra walks in and smiles at Derek. "Thanks Sug." Says Sandra. She then walks in wiggling her butt a bit as she did.

Both Elisa and Derek look on with smug grins as they watched Sandra greet Beth, Peter and Diane. Derek then puled his sister aside so he could talk to her in private.

"whoa, siswhere did you find someone like her?" says Derek. "She fucking gorgeous." Says Derek as he continues to stare at her wide-eyed.

"She's my partner." Says Elisa. He then noticed that Derek was staring extra hard at her with sort of lusty look in his eyes. Derek then nudged her brother with her elbow." Hey, don't stare too hard brother."

"Why not?" says Derek. He looks at Elisa. "You have to introduce me to her. "She has got everything, perfect body, beautiful eyes nice butt and a nice" says Derek.

"Boyfriend." Says Elisa.

"Oh, well"says Derek as he sighs defeatedley. "It wouldn't have worked out anywayshe's a frigging model."

. She then lets out a sigh of relief." I dodged that bullet." She looked at Sandra." Sorry, Derek but she's mine." We'll better see if mom needs any help with dinner." she then walked off to fine her lover was in the kitchen with Diane.

"Hey, you too...what smells so good?" says Elisa.

"It's the meal that I'm cooking." says Diane. "You know...it's been a longtime that you have brought a guest such as intersting as Sandra over here."

"Thanks mom." says Elisa. "I really like Sandrashe's a good person." She looks at Sandra.

Sandra blushes." Thanks Sug." She walks over to Diane. "The turkey smells marvelous Mrs. Mazayou have got to give me the recipe." 

Diane laughs and playfully swats at Sandra's arm. "Flatterer. Nut, the secret to my turkey. Just a lot of motherly love and the correct amount of seasoning." she smiles. "You two better hurry up and get washer up or you'll get no seconds for dinner."

"Yes, Mrs. Maza." Says Sandra as she pulls Elisa out of the kitchen. All the while both of them are giggling like school girls. Diane looked over at the two giggling women and just simply arched a brow at them. 

As the night continued on without hitch as they whole family and Sandra enjoined the lovely meal that Diane has prepared. Basically Sandra was a big hit with the family. Everybody enjoined the young woman's anecdotes and amazing stories of her life on the road. Even Peter laughed of the story which Sandra accidentally ruined a meal for the senator of New Orleans meal. Elisa was glad that everyone liked Sandra then maybe her idea of coming out to them would work. After a scrumptious dinner everyone sat around the T.V and watched some holiday programming. While Sandra helped Diane with the desert after the meal. A Few minuents later Sandra and Diane came to with a slice of pumpkin pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. After Desert Diane sat next to peter while Sandra sat right next to Elisa and they started to eat. As everyday eat their desert Elisa kept her eyes on Sandra as to see if she wanted them to come out to the both of them right here and now. Sandra only answered by reaching over and taking her hand in hers and giving it a strong squeeze. Elisa smiled at Sandra while Sandra simply smiled back and mouthed 'I love you'. Elisa mouthed the same phrase back before finishing up the last of her pie. She gave Sandra's hand a strong squeeze before she rose uneasily from her seat on the couch. Elisa then let out a strong sigh as she made her way to the front of the room and looked upon her family and her lover. She then took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Um, Mom, Dad, Derek, BethI have announcement to make." Says Elisa.

"What is it sis?" says Beth.

"Yeah, what s it?" says Derek.

Diane and Peter just looked at their daughter with uneasy eyes. but remained silent as they both wondered what is this announcement that there daughter had to make. Elisa felt like she was goona hyper ventilates right then and there. She looked like all those eyes staring at her probably already contemplating her fate. Elisa then started to look nervous she couldn't do this...what if they reject her...what if they hate her or disown her. She started to shake a bit and was about to just to forget about the whole thing until she saw Sandra stand up and walk slowly over to her she then walked over to her and stood by her side as well her pleasant smile never fading once. Elisa smiled at Sandra's strong strength not only, as friend but also as her lover. Elisa could slowly feel her strength returning as she looked at those sea of eyes.

"Actually, we have announcement to make." says Elisa.

"Well, what is it?" says Beth.

"Well, you guys"she took another few deep breaths. She could feel her heart trying to leap out of her throat. She was about to back down when Sandra gripped her hand and gave it a squeeze." Well, asI was sayingjeez how I'm going to put this?" she looked down once more searching for that hidden courage that resided inside of her." After taking a few more breaths she looked up. "I'm Gay."

A wave of what's and raised eyebrows went throughout the whole room. Elisa was afraid this she knew she shouldn't have told them like this but, how long was she goona wait. Until she was in her wedding dress? She then swallowed her fears once and she wrapped a slender arm around Sandra's waist and pulled her to her in a strong embrace.

"And Sandra is my lover." Says Elisa.

"Whoa." Says Beth.

"Elisa."says Derek as he stilled looked at his sister wide-eyed.

Diane was speechless but then her shocked expression turn into half of smile. "That's nice dear." She then looked at her husband. "Peter?"

Peter's face was mask of anger. He then rose up from his seat and pointed his finger at Sandra his eyes narrowed." You! You did this to my daughter you little harlot!" says Peter.

"Dad!" says Elisa.

"Quiet Elisa!" says Peter. "You did this to her. My Daughter was perfectly fine until you came along and screwed her up." 

Sandra looks shocked.

Diane. "Peter please"pleads Diane.

:"No Diane." Says Peter. "Can't you see what she has done to her daughter?" he the snarls at Sandra. "I want you take your gay ass out of my house!"

"No, Dad!" says Elisa. "Sandra isn't going anywhere! I lover herand she loves me." She then walks over to her father. "And I will not some homophobic Jackass ruin this for me!"

"Elisa!" says Diane.

"You didn't always think this wayit was until." he sneered at Sandra. "She came along and corrupted you with her who knows what she could have given you!" says Peter.

"The only thing that Sandra gave me is someone to love and that's more than what any man has ever given me!" says Elisa.

"No, Sug your father's right"says Sandra. "I did corrupt you with my queer vibesI better go." Says Sandra as she walked over to the coat hanger and threw on her red leather jacket. Thanks for the lovely dinner Mrs. Maza." She then opens the door and leaves.

"Sandrawait!" yells Elisa as she runs after her.

---

Outside in the hallway Elisa manages to catch h up with Sandra. She found the buxom brunette standing by the elevator with fresh tears streaming down her face as she frantically pushed the button on the elevator. Hoping it will help the elevator's decent faster. Finally the doors open and Sandra was about to get in until Elisa grabbed her by the arm and pulled her another embrace.

"Sandradon't leave meI love you." Sobs Elisa. "I'm sorry for what my father said about you. I'mso sorry."

Sandra then held Elisa close to her." I'm sorry too hun. But, did you see the way that your father looked at mehe hated the fact that I am gay. For Pete sakes I swear he was about to haul off and strike me." she then wiped the tears form here eyes. "Sug, you know how ,much I love youbut, I can't let you risk your family over me."

"Please Sandra...I will not have anythingIf you are not by my side hun." Says Elisa. "I lose you so much Sandi.it hurts me not to hold youor to kiss youI mmmmm."says Elisa as Sandra pressed her lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Sandra savored every ounce of honeydew sweetness that hung on Elisa's lips. Hoping that one kiss would last forever. She then reluctantly broke it as the doors open and she steps into the car and the doors slide close. "Goodbye ElisaI love you."

Elisa looks heartbroken over the fact that the woman that she will ever love has disappeared out of her life. Her blood boiled over at what caused there so called break up. Her Father. She screamed with all the anger in her heart and pounced the steel elevator doors. She then proceeded back to the apartment with a determined look on her face.

---

The Door to Peter and Diane's Apartment was flung up open and made a loud slam against the plastered wall. Everybody looked at Elisa who was literally fuming at her father. She marched up to her with the most determined sneer on her face. She then poked a manicured nail into Peter's chest.

"Are you happy now dad?" snarls Elisa." The woman that I loved more than anything in the world is now goon because of your God Damned bigotry! I hope your fucking happy!" says Elisa .She then stormed away from him.

Peter looks shocked. "Elisa"

Elisa looked back and narrowed her eyes at him." I hate you!" 

With that she grabs her jean jacket off the cot hanger and left without another word leaving all the Maza's except for Derek in shock. Derek then looked backed at Peter and shook his head and then ran off after his sister.

Diane looked over at her husband. "I hope you are happy with yourself Peter." she then walks off to her bedroom and closes the door.

Peter then looks at Beth. Beth just says nothing and walks off into her own room and close the door behind her. Peter then sighs and sits on the couch and lets out a heavy sigh.

---

Elisa decide to take the stairs instead of the Elevator she ran down the steps all the while letting her tears fly freely out of her chocolate brown eyes. She ran s fast as she could to the nearest exit and out to her Fairlane. She walked over to the driver's side, opened the door, and was about to open the door when a voice rang out.

"Elisa! Wait!" says Derek as he jogged up to her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home to my own apartment Derek." says Elisa.

Derek saw the tears that were streaming down her face and blurring her vision. He then walked over to the passenger side. "In that condition? I don' think so." He then looked at her with concern. "Come on Sis talk to metell me what's on your mind?"

"Why did he do it Derek?" says Elisa as she grips her keys tightly. "Why did he treat Sandra that way? Why did he have to say those things?"

:I don't know." says Derek. "But, you really shocked the shit out of all us back there with that little announcement. I guess h was just going on his own emotion. I mean you know how a lot of people feel about homosexuals. They're not even comfortable around them and are prejudice against them."

"But, we know how we felt prejudice. Look at Dad and Mom. When they got married A lot of people were not so approving of mixed-race relations or even more the people of color? " She then wiped away a tear. "You remember how I was growing up being a bi-racial kid Derek."

"How could I forget?" says Derek. "The use of the words of Mixie Or being called a nigger or half a nigger almost everyday. Always running to be avoid being beat up by the upper classmen. "He then sniffs." It wasn't easy growing up back in those timesfortunately Beth doesn't haven't deal with that anymore and neither do we. But, it's still out there that hatred. Just because were different."

"Well, that's how I feel right now Derek. I feel that my dad is prejudiced against people like Sandra sees she chosen to like other woman. I mean us humans cannot choose who we love or who we don't. Our parents are perfect examples like that and so are people like Linda and John." Says Elisa.

"Listen, Elisa Dad is not prejudice he knows what we went through." He leans against the Fairlane and looks into the sky." I guess in away he's scared for you?"

"Elisa looks at him. "Scared?"

"Yeah, I mean it's one thing to be forming a mixed-race relations but to be gay also:he sighs. "Dad is just scared that something bad will happen to you if you and Sandra are found out. To be hated for your sexual preferences." Says Derek.

"Well, that's a risk tat Sandra and I are going to have to take then aren't we?" says Elisa. "I will not loose the woman that I love to prejudice to anyone."

Derek smiles and looks at her." You really love her don't you?"

Elisa nods. "Yes."

Derek then looks at her. "Then go tell dad that." says Derek.

Elisa smiles. "I will." She hugs her little brother." Thank you Derek." She then kissed him on the cheek and runs inside.

Derek smiles." Hey, um, If Sandra has non-gay sisteryou know where to find me." 

Elisa shoots him a glare.

"Kidding! Kidding!" says Derek.

Elisa smiles and continues her way inside.

---

Peter Maza stands outside on the balcony of the apartment looking up at the darkening sky. He then lets out a soft sigh as he what he just said to Elisa's lover flittered through his mind. He keeps on wondering what did he say it to her he had nothing against homosexuals. But, his eldest daughter had the worst time when she was growing since she was bi-racial. It would even be worst for his little girl if people find out that she's gay. And Sandra did seem so true his little girl probably he could accept her as Elisa's Girlfriend and her lover. This is the ninety's now a days and things do change. But then again how is he goona telling his daughter and her girlfriend that he is sorry for his actions. Sandra is gone and Elisa hates himthere's nothing else for him to do. As he continues to contemplate on the situation one of the answers to the question came to him on the balcony.

"Dad?" says a voice.

Peter turns around and sees Elisa standing there. He then smiles a little bit. "Hello, Elisa."

"Listen I'm--"says both of them in unison. They then stop and they look at each other. "No, you first." Says both of them again.

"Dad"says Elisa. "I'm sorryfor my outburst. It's just that I love Sandra too much to lose her to anybody." 

"I know that." Says Peter.

"For all my life I have been looking for someone to love me and she loves me for me. She makes me laugh and smile she has made me feel things that I never though possible with anyone else. And If you don't accept our loveI'll have to live with it." Says Elisa.

"I know that." Says Peter. "But, I'm scared for you and Sandra you know how people treated people like you and I because of our heritage and skin color. Now you have extra strike against you since you are gay. I'm afraid for you Elisa." Says Peter.

"Afraid of what?" says Elisa.

"That one day. Someone is goona take there hatred of homosexuals too far sand end your life or Sandra's. And Ii don't want to see two and fine upstanding young women die before their time." Says Peter.

"That will not happen dad." Says Elisa." I will protect Sandra like she will protect me.".

Peter walked over to Elisa and looks into her chocolate eyes

And smiles. "I know that." He then runs his hand through her raven tresses." My only regret is that I could not tell Sandra the same thing."

Elisa then smirks a bit. "Maybe you can.:" says Elisa.

Peter blinks. "What do you mean?"

Elisa smile grows wide. "C'mon Dad were going for a ride."

---

Sandra Cantiago sat there on her couch with snifter of brandy in one hand and the other as shifted through numerous pictures of her lover and partner. She took a sip and stared at the picture of her and Elisa at Coney Islandtheir first Actual date after their first night of making love. She smiled and took another look through the pictures and saw picture of Elisa and her at the policeman ball both dressed in sequin dresses complete with ice sparkles. She then sipped the Brandy and flipped through another picture...the one of their first Halloween together. Sandra was dressed like a knight while Elisa was dressed like a lady in waiting. She then licked her lips on the when the gallant night invade her castle. She then let out a sigh and was about to flip a page when a knock came at the door.

"Coming." Says Sandra as she put her snifter down and walked over to the door. She then opened the door and immediately found Elisa's lips pressed to hers and enclosed in a strong embrace. "Mmmm..Elisa?" she looked behind her and saw a smiling Peter. "Um,Mr. Maza?"

"Sandra"says Peter. "May, I come in?"

"UmSug." says Sandra.

"Thank you." Says Peter as he walks in. "Listen, SandraI apologize for my behavior earlier on tonight. It was wrong and justly uncalled for."

"I understand Sug." Says Sandra." You were only worried about the welfare of or daughter." She then wraps an arm around Elisa. "And, trust Me. Mr. Maza I would never hurt your daughter in anyway. Elisa, means a lot to me Mr. Maza."

"I can see that"says Peter. "If, I could do anything to make it up to you Ms. Sandra...anything...just name it." Says Peter.

Sandra smiles. "Well, I have some Earl Grey on the stoveif you would like to have a seat and have some tea with myself and Elisa."

"I would enjoy that very much." Says peter as he smiled.

"Good!" says Sandra as she smiles. "I'll go and get a extra mug." She then walks into the kitchen area.

Peter smiles at Sandra as she hurries into the kitchen. While Elisa looks at her smiling father and nudges him with her elbow.

"Told you would like her." Says Elisa.

---

**__**

A Month Later

Sandra and Elisa's Apartment

December 24th, 1990

9: 15 p.m

Elisa hung up on the last of the red and green ornaments in the apartment which she and Sandra now share together. She stepped back and admired her work pondering what else did the tree need. As she pondered on this moment she felt a pair of slim arms wrap around er waist and she let out a short yelp as she was pulled into Sandra's embrace. The both of them enjoyed a slow and lingering kiss the tender mewling of Cagney was the only thing that broke the both of them apart. Both of them looked at the small grey kitten as it tussled with a sliver of the icicles. The both of them stared at the small Cagney and smiled at it. The active Cagney was another part to Sandra's home besides Elisa. Elisa's family was very worried about the two of them being caught together but, the young couple soothed their fears. And Sandra loved both of them with all of her heart. As did Elisa but, one thing kept on tugging at her from the back of her mind. Sandra's Family. Never once did Sandra ever talk about her family or if the subject that comes up Sandra always dodges the question or gets frighteningly quite. What is it about Sandra's Family that scares her to the point of silence. Elisa had to know about this secret that Sandra is hiding from her if she wants to take this relationship to the next level. /she the broke away from Sandra's embrace and sat down on the couch. Sandra sensed her girlfriend's sadness and a concerned look graced her beautiful features.

"Sug?" says Sandra as she crossed over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Sandra"says Elisa." How long have we known each other?" says Elisa as she pets Cagney absent-mindedly.

"Nine glorious months hun." Says Sandra." She then sat down on the couch and wrapped around her." So, what is all this being all mopey is all about?"

:Well, Sandra"says Elisa. "I want to know more about you and your family. Who they arewhere they come form." 

Sandra's expression saddened. "Well ,I already told you about my familyyou seen then picture of my foster bro." 

"I know about him." says Elisa." But, what bout your family--" starts Elisa until Sandra gets off the couch and walks away form her.

"Please sug, don't press the subject...about it...you know how I feel about my Family." She then clenched her fists tightly. 

"No!" says Elisa as she rises from the couch and crosses the room over to her. "WE are going to talk about your family." Says Elisa.

"Sugplease.." says Sandra as she started to shake. "I don't want to talk about them"she then sniffled and tears started to run down her face.

Elisa could sense the pain in Sandra's voice and saw the effect that it was having on Sandra. She immediately started to feel bad about pressing the subject. She then grabbed Sandra by her red sweater and pulled her over to her. She could see that Sandra's eyes were filled with tears and her mascara started to run. Elisa felt ten times worse than she already had felt. She reached up and rubbed the side of Sandra's Face all the while trying to soother her. She then kissed her lips lightly and tried a different approach.

"Hun, tell mewhat's wrong?" says Elisa.

Sandra then started to cry more. "Please.Sug...i don't want to tell you about them I'm so ashamed."she then started to cry.

Elisa led her over to the couch and sat the other woman down and took her hand in hers and stared at Sandra with a soft glare. She then ran her hand hands through the buxom Brunette's brunette tresses.

"Hunme." says Elisa slowly.

Sandra then looked into Elisa's eyes and saw the soft compassionate glare of the woman that loved her . She knew she could open up everything to Elisa and tell her horrible secret she has tried so hard to hide from others. She then swallowed harshly and just let out a deep breath.

"Hun.my real name is not Sandra Cantiago"she looks away." It's Chelsea Wells."

"What? You mean"says Elisa a little startled.

"Yeah Sandra never existed. I am and always shall be Chelsea Wells." Says Sandra. "I'm sorry to lie to you for so long." Says Sandra.

Elisa nods. "I s--

Sandra held up her hand. "Please let me continueI want you to know everything."

Elisa remained silent and listened to her story.

"Well, Elisa I was born to Elaine, and Travis Wells. My, Father was a well-known architect and my Mom was a High School teacher. When I was ten my parents adopted a little boy. His name was Robert Tuskidero. He had lost his mother to sickness when he immigrated here from Russia and his father died in a construction site that my father had set up. Somehow my father felt guilty about causing Robert's death so he adopted him and he quickly became a part of my family. It wasn't until I turned thirteen when my father started to drink after he got fired from a bog construction job. He could have been easily hired at other companies nut his drinking caused him to be late on many projects and after while no one wanted to hire him. That really made him angry and he lashed out at us. I can remember hearing my mom's screams as he smacked her around right in front of us. He even smacked me around a couple times. I used to cover p my bruises with long sleeve shirts and jeans to cover up the wounds. But, Tuskidero got it the worst since he would leap in and take the blows for either myself or mother. He wouldn't scream or anything when Father struck him he just absorbed the blows all the while looking into our eyes. I never knew why Robert ever did it and after Dad got finishedoh my god his back was so redRobert didn't go to school for three days because of the injuries he suffered because of us." Says Sandra.

"Dear God!" says Elisa." Why didn't you get away from such an asshole."

"We couldn'tlike it or not Dad was still making a decent a lot of money. At his job at a new construction company tha just opened up and mother didn't make enough money to support both of usso we had to remain there." She sighs." When I was fifteen I remember coming home to find my thirteen year old step brother being arrested by police for striking my father. From what Mom told me that Father was beating on her once again when Robert had enough he hauled off and truck dad in the jaw. The hit fractured his jaw and sent him tumbling down the steps." Says Sandra.

"How the hell did hell did Robert do so much damage to your dad with one punch?" says Elisa.

"Well, when Robert turn Thirteen he already was 6'2 and was built like Line backer. My Mother guessed it was because of his father's genes since he was a big man himself before he died. That and the fact that and Robert worked out a lot in Dad's old gym when he wasn't home." She sighs." After the assault my father had to have his jaw set and was on workman's comp while Robert was sent off to Juvenile hall. After Dad's jaw set he immediately disowned my stepbrother and kicked him out of the house. My guess was that he was afraid of him. I never saw Robert after that day." She wipes away a tear. "After that my Dad was free to beat on us not using the flat of his hand by his fists. One day he beat my mother so bad that she was put into a hospital for three days. When the cops arrived he told them that she fell down a flight of stairs. Then "she starts to shiver. "when I was sixteenI was alone in my house with Father. He had gotten drunk again and he made his way into my roomwhere he proceeded to touch and fondle meI tried to push him away but he beat me until I was black and blueand when I couldn't fight.he.." Sandra starts to sob uncontrollably and buried her face into her hands,

"Sandra."says Elisa.

"Nolet me finish Sug." Says Sandra. "HE raped methat bastard had taken my mother from memy little brother, and now my innocence. I remember crying myself to sleep as he drunkenly staggered out the room zipping up his pantssaying that I was a good fuck." She swallowed hardly." It wasn't until a few months later I found out that I was pregnant with his child. I never felt so ashamed in my whole life...I hated my father. A short while later my daughter was born. Thank God she was a healthy little girl. But, I knew one thing after that incident I never wanted to return home again. So, when the doctors said that I could leave I called my mother and told her that I'm not coming home. That I'm running away with my daughter...I told her that I didn't want to see my fucking father again and if she values her life she would leave him. My father wasn't proud of my decision to leave He called the police on me. I ran to the nearest bus station and used my last of my money from my part-time job to buy a ticket on a train going out of state. From that day.. Chelsea Wells died and Sandra Cantiago was born. On the train I finally came up with a name for my little girlI called her Hope Athena Cantiago. From there me and my daughter traveled from state to state. Finally coming rest in New Orleans. Where I met a wonderful woman named Karen. She took me and my daughter into her home and gave me a part-time job while I enrolled in a local High-school and finished my education. After graduating I became a full-time chef in Karen's kitchen where I learned how to cook. As I worked with Karen we started to become close and that's when I realized that I was in love with her. When I told her she told me that she loved me too and that she was a lesbian and we quickly became lovers." she let out a reminiscent sigh. Life was goodthat is until I saw my father walking in one day looking for me. I knew I couldn't stay here in New Orleansanymore especially with him looking for me. I wanted to take my daughter with mebut, I decided against it." Says Sandra.

"Why?" says Elisa. "Don't tell me you abandoned your only daughter."

"No. I left her in good hands with Karen. I didn't want my daughter to come with me since I didn't know where I was going to end up and I wanted my little girl to have a hard life that I did. So, I ran away againfinally ending up in Manhattan where I enrolled in a police academyand the rest is history." Says Sandra.

"What happened to Karen?" says Elisa. "Are yo till with her?" says Elisa with a small frown on her face.

"No, Sug." Says Sandra. "Me, and Karen broke up a year agobut we still are good friends and visit and call my daughter whenever I have the chance to. "she runs her hands through her hair and sighs. "She's a A+ student in school...which makes me proud."

"What about your mother?" says Elisa." Do you know what ever happened to her? After you left."

"Well, I called her recently and told her how sorry I was for leaving her with Dad. She forgave me for leaving her and wished secretly that she could have left with me. I told her everything about my little girl, Karen and you. She's very happy that I could find love and wishes me and my daughter the best. When I asked her about my father she said that he was killed when a burglar broke into their house and shot and killed him over a year ago. After that she started her life over with a man that loves her more than life itself and that she's pregnant with my little sister." Says Sandra.

"Elisa's eyes widened. "Good for her." Says Elisa. She then smiles. "So, when do I get to meet your daughter?" 

"I was actually thinking about having her to come up and live with me this summer." Says Sandra.

"I can't wait to meet her." Says Elisa.

"Same here." Says Sandra. She then smiles." But, hey this is supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year. She then holds something over head. "Guesswho's under the mistle toe?"

Elisa smiles. "Well, what are you waiting for?" says Elisa.

Sandra grins and kisses Sandra and kisses her slowly and [passionately on her lips. Slowly both of them let out slow moan and continue to kiss slowly. Elisa then started to lie back on the couch almost crushing Cagney who nimbly leaped from the couch just in time as Sandra and Elisa's world disappeared into a sexual haze. 

**__**

A Month Later

Alleyways of Manhattan

January 15th, 1991

9:15 p.m

Elisa and Sandra's patrol car has pulled up in front of an Electronics store where a black Hyundai was parked in front of her Electronics store. The car was riddled with bullet holes and the windows were shootout. Blood covered the passenger and driver side doors. In the back of the vechile was even more blood. Around the area where was a chalk outlining where a body lied under a white sheet which was stained with blood. Several uniformed officers were around the area keeping the public back while yellow crime scene tape covered the area. Elisa and Sandra slid out of the car and walked into the area. They spotted Officer Morgan who was walking around the Area. Both women walked up to him as they surveyed the area. 

"What happened here Morgan?" says Sandra.

"Well, it seems to be a drive-by shooting." says Morgan.

"Do you know how did it happen?" says Elisa.

"Well"says Morgan. "From what witnesses told me there that a Hyundai was parked in rot of the building. Containing two males and another person was sitting in the Hyundai. When an unmarked Van pulled up and three men wearing orange bandanas opened fire on the Hyundai. The man in the back was killed instantly. The other two members leaped out of the car and d opened fire on the van. A member who was completely dressed from head to toe with clothing was shot in the shoulder. The other member which was known identified as member of The Lost Boys rushed to his fallen comrade's aid and helped the person into the alleyway. The deadlocked member traded fire with the two members until two bullets hit him in the upper chest killing him instantly. There has been no word on the condition of the other member." 

"Any I.D. on the two stiffs?" says Sandra.

"Um, the man in the backseat is Daniel Brown a.k.a. Danny B. The dread locked one is Michael Bennington a.k.a. Krowe. And judging by the colors they are wearing these two were definitely members of the Lost Boys. "

"So this s gang-related." Says Sandra." Looks like The Berserks has taken the little war between them to another level."

Elisa nods." And it won't be too be long until innocents are caught in the cross-fire." Says Elisa. She looks around." Looks like there's nothing more that we can do. Should we head back to the barn.?"

Sandra nods. "Let's go.: says Sandra 

Elisa and Sandra got into their car and started off to the hospital. Both women's minds contemplating on the situation at hand which is the gang war between the Berserks and Lost Boys. While on the force both of them have seen a few gang wars but none of them compare to the war that's brewing between the two aforementioned gangs. Each of them has slowly marked their own territory in Manhattan. The Berserks mostly responsible for the crimes committed in the East Village and other places. While The Lost Boys has stayed local but have started to make there way south. But now with this gang war at hand things have gotten much worse. They knew that innocents may be caught in the crossfire if a gunfight breaks out anywhere in Manhattan. And that's something they did not want. There has be someway to put an end to this feud and quickly before things become too heated. But, their concerns quickly changed from the gangs to each other being a police officer was already tough already. They fearing that one of them ma not be coming back to worse to worse.

"Elisa..."says Sandra as she stops at stoplight.

"Yeah?" says Elisa.

"You know How much I love you right?" says Sandra as she puts hand on her knee.

Elisa smiled at Sandra's touch and rests her caramel hand on her light colored one. "Yeah, I do know Sandi.."

"Good." Says Sandra as she smiles." You know Sug, I have been thinkingwe have known each other for quite a while andI was wondering if we should take our relationship to that next level." 

Elisa blinked at Sandra." What do you mean hun?" says Elisa.

"I, m talking about Marriage hun." Sys Sandra.

Elisa's eyes widened." You meanyou and me together as in a husband wife sort of thing?"

" Yeah, I am Sug." Says Sandra as she increases a grip on Elisa's knee." I know this is one of the least romantic places to purposebut, I don't want to go another moment without you by my side"she looks at her out of the corner of her eye. "Sowhat is your answer?"

"I don't know hun." says Elisa. "You know that I love you with all my heart but, who would marry us if I do say yes to your proposal?"

Sandra gives Elisa one of her trademarked smirked. "I know this priest in New Orleans that does same sex marriages. We could take a month off from work head on down to New Orleans and have our honeymoon there. You can also meet my little girl also." Says Sandra.

Elisa thought about it for a second. Could they actually do thiswas she really to let everyone know that her and Sandra are legally wifewife? But, then again Elisa Cantiago did have a nice ring to it though. And they could raise Hope together right here in Manhattan. After thinking for a few minuents she finally made up her mind and squeezed Sandra's hand lovingly.

"Yes, Sandra I will marry you." Says Elisa.

Sandra just took a quick look around and leaned into Elisa and captured her lips in a quick but passionate savoring the taste on her mulberry lips. "Hun, you have made me the happiest woman on this planet."

Elisa then blushes. "Thanks Sandi."

---

Both women exited the vehicle as it pulled into the 23rd precinct a few hours later. Both women just smiled at each other all the way. As they made there to the precinct Sandra took her hand and squeezed it lovingly. Only to find it being squeezed back by Elisa.. Both of the women smiled at each other and held hands until they both entered the precinct so they could clock out on there shift. Elisa could hardly contain her happiness about being married to Sandra this was the woman that she loved. Who ever know that her feelings for another woman could be this strong.? After they clocked out Elisa spent the rest of her day in haze of what it will be like to be married to Sandra.

---

**__**

A Month Later

Streets of Manhattan

February 12, 1991

11:36a.m

Snow started to slightly fall onto the streets of Manhattan covering the tarred pavements, of Manhattan with the purest of white. People walked by bundled up wearing multicolored scarves, hats and trenchcoat/ It seemed that the city of Manhattan from a distance looked peaceful from a distance but, at K&J's Jewelry dealers it was different story. The War between the berserks and the Lost Boys is already reaching violent climax. For the last few weeks the body of the dead members started to grow while their numbers were nearly diminished. All victims of the streets of Manhattan. This time the Lost Boys and Berserks were having a shoot-out in front of a local store. It didn't take long for Officer Morgan and Officer Cantiago appeared on the scene and entered the fray. Soon, bullets from all three participants were flying around. While the innocents scattered to avoid the hail of lead bullets that whizzed by barely missing from them. Morgan and Cantiago knew their where over their heads when they first arrived and they radio back up ahead of time. Hoping that some of the units will get here before it's too late but the conditions of the roads and that's it's the middle of lunch rush hour traffic. It seemed likely they would arrive at this point in time. Both Sandra and Morgan took cover from behind the patrol car using it as a shield to protect them as they traded fire between both gangs. Sandra then rose up from her crouched position from the vechile and sent a bullet flying towards one of the Berserks. The Member scream as a crimson spray of blood splattered on the snowy surface before he crumpled to the ground lifeless. Morgan also drew a bead on one of the Lost Boys and they're as another scream as another one of them fell/ top the ground. Sandra cursed underneath her breath as she ejected another clip from handgun and slammed in another clip into the chamber. She rose from her shield and quickly too k aim at one of the gang members. But before she could even fire a bullet flew through the air and pierced her chest. Sandra let out a startled gaps s the bulleted hit her. Morgan could only watch in horror as spray of crimson erupted from Sandra's chest and she crumpled to the ground. Morgan clenched his teeth in anger and rose from his position and fired off a hail of bullets into the gangs slaying the last remaining members of the shoot out. As soon as he was done Morgan rushed to Sandra's side. He looked at the young woman who continued to lie there not moving at all. Morgan quickly rushed to her side and checked for a pulse. After thanking god she was alive he quickly went for the radio and requested for an Ambulance to come to the bloodied crime scene. Just as soon as soon as Morgan put the radio down he could hear the sounds of Police sirens in the distance. Morgan could do nothing but knelt down and grasp the woman's hand whose eyes were glazed over slightly. 

"Please Sandrahold on" says Morgan as the sounds of the sirens grew louder in his ears.

---

Elisa and Sandra's Apartment.

February 12th, 1991

9:15 a.m.

Elisa Maza stepped out of the shower toweling off her rave colored mane as she walked to her lover's and soon to be wife's bedroom. For the last month both Sandra and Elisa have been saving up for they're wedding when they decided to get married o in March. As of right now that has had enough for they're wedding dresses and there rings. The only thing they had to do is to put in there vacation time and they could be of to New Orleans anywhere they will be reunited forever in Matrimony. Elisa then stopped bring her hair and opened one of the drawers of the nightstand. She then removed a small black box and opened it and marveled at the small diamond ring inside. She marveled at how the diamond sparkled and shimmered in the light of the room. She then closed the box and put it back in the drawer. She silently wished that the hands f time would increase there pace so Sandra ad herself could be married as soon as possible. Elisa the let out a dreamy smile and was about to drift off into space when the sounds of her telephone ringing rose her from her thoughts. 

Elisa sighs and picks up the phone. "Hello? "

"Elisa!" came Morgan's voice over the phone. "Thank God! I was able to reach you I hate to tell you thisbut."

"What is it Morgan?" says Elisa as her voice quickly turns serious. "Please Morgan tell me"

"It'sshe's been shot and she's hurt badthe doctors say that she might not make it."

Elisa dropped the receiver to the floor. All of sudden her whole world came crashing in here at breakneck speed. As the words 'she might not make it' echoes through her mind. Already tears started to well up in her chocolate brown eyes. She then started to shake uncontrollably and sink to her knees. her mind a jumble of thoughts and questions. Only Morgan's disembodied voice was able to stir her. From her random thoughts.

"Elisa?Elisa?!" says Morgan over the phone.

Elisaslowly picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Yes, I'm here MorganUm, where are you now?"

"I'm at St.Peter's Hospitalhurry as soon as you can." Says Morgan.

"I'll be there." says Elisa as she hangs up the phone and scrambles to get dressed.

---

Streets of Manhattan

February 12, 1991

12:36 p.m

Elisa's Fairlane barreled into one of the hospital's parking lots and she quickly gets out. Ignoring the driver she nearly sideswiped the only thing on her mind was Sandra. A few minuents later Elisa appeared in the waiting area of the hospital and runs or to a receptionist and slams her hand on the desk loud enough to make everyone in the waiting room to turn the head of everyone in the room. The receptionist just looked at Elisa with frightened eye at the Carmel skinned, woman who was wearing Police Academy sweatshirt and jeans.

"Where is Sandra Cantiago!" yells Elisa.

"Who?"says the receptionist.

Elisa snarled at the receptionist as her eyes narrowed. "Sandra...Cantiago" says Elisa putting emphasis on ever word. "She is a cop at the 23rd precinct...she was shot today...I need to know where she is."?

The Receptionist was about to ask again until she saw the glare in Elisa's eyes. Sh watches as her hands clawed at the desk as she tried to restrain herself from hauling off and striking her.

"Elisa!" says Morgan as he comes jogging up to her. He stops at the receptionist desk." It's okay ma'am she is with me."

"Um.okay." says the receptionist.

Morgan then took Elisa by the arm and lea her down the hallway and pulled her aside. Into the hallway. As soon as she were out of site Elisa gave Morgan the hardest glare. Morgan felt about cowering for a moment and took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Thank goodness you made it here." says Morgan.

"What happened to her...is she alright?" says Elisa.

"She's fine the were able to stabilize her but for now she is still in critical condition. The doctor is only allowing close friends and Family members in to see her." Says Morgan.

Elisa grasped Morgan's arm tightly making him wince a little bit. "Where is she?"

"I'll take you to her." says Morgan.

Morgan then led Elisa over to the nearest Elevator and led her up to the floor where Sandra is resting. Morgan noticed that Elisa was especially distant at this point. As she he watches her lean against the sides of her elevator her eyes focused o the steel doors. Morgan silently wondered what was going through Elisa's head at the time. He was about to rest reassuring hand on her shoulder when the bell dings and the doors slide open. Both officers step off and Morgan leads her over to the room where Sandra is held. Elisa walks over to the room and peers inside. Her heart drops to see her lover in this condition. Here was Sandra lying in the bed her body hooked up to dozens of machines that all monitor her heart rate and vital signs. Elisa was about to open the door until the sounds of another parties footsteps echoed in the hallway and the sound of a voice.

"What do you two think you are doing?" says the doctor as he walked up." This is the critical--"

Elisa grabbed the doctor by his white trenchcoat and pulled him close to her and sneered in his face. "Listen buddy"she points to the door. "That is my wi--erpartner in there and if you don't let me in that god damn room right now I'll swear I'll pull your fucking spine out through you noseyou got me?!" Elisa.

The Doctor and Morgan just blinked. From the looks of the doctor he almost shit himself right then and there. He then looked over at Morgan who just nodded at him. He then swallowed audibly and looked back at Elisa.

"Sure.you can go in." says the doctor.

Elisa released his trenchcoat. "Thanks you." She then opens the door and closes it. And stomps into the room. He then walked up to Sandra and plunked herself down in the chair and stared at her lithe form and her angry features diminished. She can't believe that her loverthe woman that loved her more than life itself was in this kind of condition.. She then sniffled a bit and continued to gaze upon her. She took a slender Carmel colored hand and brushed lovingly against her forehead brushing a few strands of brunette hair off of her face. She then moved her fingers down to Sandra's hand and she gripped it tightly...silently hoping that it would give her strength enough not to break down and start to cry.. But ,she couldn't no longer there was no one there to hold her hand or make her laugh no one to cheer her up when she's sad. Or to comfort her and to tell her that everything will be okay./ The beginning of tears start to build against her inner defenses her lower lip trembled as tears quickly stained her face and she collapsed to her knees an sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh, Sandra.." sobs Elisa. "Pleasedon't leave me...I need you in my lifeyou were the only one that was there for me hun.please don't do thisdon't dieyou have to make it Sandra.you have come so far in this you can't.--"

"Sug?" says a voice weakly.

Elisa looked up ad wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Sa?"

"Unghhhyeah it's me"she opens her eyes weakly and looks at her.

Elisa smiled back at her." OhSandra." She grips her hand tightly. "Oh, hun...I thought I lost youI better call the doctors and tell them you're alright."

Sandra smiles weakly. "Sug I have to tell you something"

Elisa's face quickly becomes serious." Hun?"

"Listen"says Sandra. "Sug,for the last few monthsas I was yourswords can not describe how much I love you hun"her breathing starts to become haggard. Elisa tried to help p abut, Sandra stops her." Hun...I love youwith all"she chuckles weakly.. "Too bad...we couldn't have that little trip to New Orleansyou would have enjoyed it"

Elisa knew what Sandra was saying nofight it.fight itDamn it!"

Sandra's barely opened eyes welled up with tears and a single tear rolls down her face." Tell my daughter goodbyeand tell Tuskierdino that I love him alsoI love you too Elisamy Carmel candy"she smiles weakly. "Goodbye." Sandra then closes her eyes as the heart monitor flat line.

Elisa's tears open up in shock. "NoTuskeridero? Sandy!"

Just then several doctors come into the room followed by nurse. One of the doctors has heart deflihibliator.

"Hurry!" says one of the doctors. "She's flat lining"he looks at Elisa. "Get out of her now!" screams the doctor.

"NO! I won't!" says Elisa.

"Officer Morgan! Get this woman out of here now!" yells a doctor.

Morgan then barges in and grabs Elisa and pulls away form Sandra' lips form. He tries to restrain the wailing police woman as she kicked and screamed like a child in a tantrum. Finally Morgan succeeded in pulling Elisa out of the room. The door slammed shut behind the both of them and the only things that could be heard is the muffled orders of doctors and Elisa's banshee like wailing.

---

Elisa paced around outside of the room fully calmed down. It took Morgan several minuents to restrain her and the small bruises on his face and body showed it. Elisa continued to pace as she awaited for the condition of her lover. The sounds of a door opening were the only thing...that broke the silence. Elisa and Morgan eyes were glued to the doctor awaiting on the condition of their fellow co-worker. The doctor looked at both of the officer's and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry"there's nothing we could doSandra Cantiago is dead." Says the doctor.

"No she can't be"says Elisa who was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry"says the doctor. "there's nothing we could do" he then walks away.

Elisa felt like she was about to fall that is until Morgan laid a hand on her shoulder. Elisa then let out a wail of agony.and then clung to him sobbing and shaking controllably. Morgan just stroked her Raven hair and continues to hold her. As she continued to sob.

"I know Elisa...I knowI miss hertoo." says Morgan.

How do I say goodbye to what we had?

The good times that made us laugh

Outweigh the bad.

I thought we'd get to see forever

But forever's gone away

It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.

I don't know where this road

Is going to lead

All I know is where we've been

And what we've been through.

If we get to see tomorrow

I hope it's worth all the wait

It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.

And I'll take with me the memories

To be my sunshine after the rain

It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.

And I'll take with me the memories

To be my sunshine after the rain

It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.

---

Elisa's and Sandra's apartment was followed closely behind.

February 14, 1991

2:36 p.m

Elisa walked into her apartment wearing her police officers uniform her raven hair tied back into a ponytail. She was followed by Captain Chavez who was dressed in the same attire. Elisa just let out a heavy sigh and sat on the couch. Chavez simply closed the door 

Behind them and let out a simple sigh. She saw the condition that Elisa was in she also decided to take a seat on the couch. Chavez looked over at Elisa desperately trying to think of something to say. Out of all the other officers Elisa has taken Sandra's death the hardest she has been a literal ghost for the past few .days. It seems that when Sandra died that fire...that spark she always used to have seems to have been snuffed out indefinitely

Chavez then looked at Elisa one more time. "Elisa?" says Chavez. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah"says Elisa defeatedley. "You want...anythingsome tea perhaps?"

"I'm fine, Elisa." says Chavez. "I want to know if you're alrightfor the last few days you have been very depressed and I worry about you." She lays her hand upon her shoulder. "Listen, know how much Sandra meant to you"

"I don't want to talk about!" says Elisa as she pulled away form the elder woman's touch. "I don't want to talk about her! I can't believe she left herself behind she left me all alone"she rose from the couch and walked away her head hanging low.

Chavez rose from the couch. "I know how you feel Maza! Don't you go thinking it that I haven't lost people that I have cared about! You already know how I felt after losing Carlos"

Elisa nods. "I know Captain but it hurts so fucking much every time I think about her my heart aches. It makes me wish that I was there for here to protect her from being shotor at least join her in death."

Chavez then looked at Elisa Quizzically. "Elisa"she walks over to her and rests a hand on her shoulder. "Exactly how close where you and Sandra?"

Elisa is silent. She looks into the other woman's green eyes and sighs and looks away form her. "If it's okay with you I rather not say"

Chavez takes her hand back. "I understand what happens in your private life is none of my business. But, you can't beat yourself up over this Mazait isn't healthy."

"But, when will the pain go away Captain?" says Elisa. "I can't handle thisI–"

Listen,..' says Chavez as she walks around to the front of her. "Take a couple weeks off to give yourself sometime to think all right? I f you need more time just ask for it chica. But for now you need time to mourn and after you're done with that. Come and talk to me...ok?"

"Yeah, I will"says Elisa. "Thanks, Captain."

"Your, welcome." Says Chavez. She checks her watch." I have to get back on shift but if you need me for anything just call alright." She hugs Elisa once before walking over to the door. "Take care Chica." She closes the door behind her.

Elisa lets out another sigh and then slowly walks to the bedroom and sis on the bed. She frees her hair of the pony tail and lets her raven locks from their prison. She then reaches into the nightstand and pulls out the engagement ring that she got from Sandra and she immediately felt the urge to cry to well up inside of her. She then closed her eyes and simply put the ring away and closes the drawer as she grew disgusted of the look. Why have a ring if there is no one's finger to put it on'? She then looked at the last picture of herself and Sandra it was both of them at New Year's eve party. Sandra was dressed in a beautiful little black dresses they went to there was one of those ck dresses. While Elisa decided to wear a suit this time with a fake mustache. The party was one of those fancy masquerades where everybody dressed up in costume. She then held the picture close to her heart and started to so softly as she felt the lump in her throat. She then laid down on the bed and curled up on the bed sobbing off her, friend partner and lover. Knowing that she will never be back in her life again. She curled up a bit more into the fetal position and continued to cry until she fell into a deep and restless slumber.

**__**

Epilogue:

Two weeks later.

23rd Precinct 

February, 28th 1991

3:45p.m

Elisa Maza walked into the police station much to the surprise of her fellow officers. She looked at all of them as she wore her black t-shirt and blue jeans.. She then waved weakly to all of them before heading along he way. The only reason why she is here cause she heard of the news of the arrest of The Lost Boys last surviving member who calls himself Tusk'. He is basically facing criminal charges for his crimes at the end of the week. Which lifted Elisa's heart a little bit at least seeing someone pay for there crimes was enough to rouse her from her depression maybe this stupid gang war is coming to an end. She then found herself in Captain Chavez's office and she wrapped lightly on the door a few times.

"Come in." says Chavez.

Elisa then opened the door and slowly walked in. "Um, Captain"says Elisa.

"Ahhh, Maza it's good to see you." says Chavez. "Have a seat."

Elisa nodded and sat in the leather chair of her office. She watched as Captain Chavez finished up her reports. After dotting the last I she steeples her fingers and looked over at the detective with her green eyes that gazed upon her with concern.

"So, how are you feeling?" says Chavez Solemnly.

"A little bit better." says Elisa. She then looked up at the captain. "You said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Well, as you already know you have been working here for over five years and has some outstanding accoma--"

"Please Captainjust get to the point." says Elisa.

Chavez blinks. "Elisaare you alright?" 

"YeahI'm fine Captain." says Elisa. "Go on."

"Well, I'm here to tell you that you are now longer a officer on the beat. You are full fledged detective. Congratulations."

"Thank you captain." Says Elisa with a defeated tone/

"Maza if you want another few days off.." says Chavez.

"No, Ma'am." says Elisa." The quicker that I get back on shift the less I get to think about Sandra." Says Elisa as she rose from her chair. "When do I start?"

"Right nowif you--"starts Chavez.

"Fine." says Elisa as she rose from her seat and promptly left Chavez's office and clocked in. She then walked over to empty oak desk and sat down...she lied back in the swivel chair and closed her eyes all of a suddenly a officer's voice rose over the chatter of the squad room.

"What?! What are you saying?!" screams the officer into the phone." Uh-huh.there located at old warehouse in the Newberg District. Okay, and who are you..?,,Hello? ! Hello!?" says the officer.

Elisa looked at the officer next to her as he continued to speak into the dead link for a few minuents. Theo officer hung up the phone." We got'em!"

"Got who?" says Morgan.

The officer grinned." One of the berserks own just ratted their gang is outThere staying at this address." 

"Well, what are you sitting on your asses for?" says Chavez as she stands at her office door. "Go and get them."

The officers nodded and started to leave. Elisa then contemplated the thought of going with them. But, then gain like she needed a second thought she left among the officers hoping in some way to complete her vengeance for the death of lover.

---

Abandoned Subway

February, 28th 1991

3:45p.m

Several 23rd precinct cars pulled up in front of the entrance to the abandoned subway station with their sirens blaring. All the cops were about to get out until they saw what was there. From the looks of it another precinct has beaten them to the punch. As several cars marked with the 24th precinct, were already there. From the looks of it looked like a veritable war zone here. The remaining members of the Berserks or what was left of them were all being bagged up. Most of the officers gagged as they watched an officer from the 24th precinct zip up a body bag on a punk who was just disemboweled.. Standing there was a 7'0 man w/ platinum blond hair and a clean shaven face. Standing besides him was another woman who was quiet a beauty as her butt-length Crimson colored hair blew in the wind. Elisa's car pulled up and she stepped out and gasped at the sight. She then growled at the officers. this was supposed to be their bust. Elisa walked up to one of the officers and quickly questioned him.

"Excuse mewho is in charge here?"

The officer pointed at The man and woman. Elisa nodded and marched up to both of them a definitive curl in her lip. She was about to speak until the woman with the crimson hair turned around.

"Who are you?" says the woman sternly.

"I'm Elisa Maza of the 23rd precinct.who the hell are you?" 

" I'm Detective Exces." says the woman. "And the tall handsome gentleman to my right is my partner Detective Raymond Youngford."

"Alright, not that you have introduced yourselves could you please tell me how the hell you got here first?" 

"We got a tip from a anonymous caller that gave away the Beserkser's hideout. When we got here we found the place like this. But unlike you we were able to nab the suspect." Says Exces

Elisa looked as and gasped as she saw the last member of The Lost Boys being shoved into a police cover the member's clothes covered in blood and gore. Elisa then growled at the two detectives and just simply walked away from them. She hopped into her Fairlane and drove back to the police station.

---

Elisa Maza simply walked into the police station's locker room with a defeated look on her face. She walked over to one of the room's benches and sat down. As soon as she did she started to cry. Now she has completely lost everything her friend, here partner, and soon to be wife. Even her vengeance against the bastards that took Sandra's innocent life away form her was denied. She let her anguished cries echo throughout the empty locker room her bre3ath coming out in ragged sobs. Finally she could not take it anymore she had to end her pain her suffering. She reached for her shoulder holster and pulled out her 9mm she then placed the cold steel barrel against her head all the while trying to hold back her tears. But, before she could she started to hesitate and beads of sweat started to form on her forehead but her last vestibule's of her fear was swept away when her determination kicked in. But, before she could squeeze the trigger a familiar voice rang out in the empty room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" says a voice.

Elisa looked ands saw Captain Chavez standing there at the other end of the locker room. She watched as the older women walked towards her.

"What do you mean?" says Elisa.

"I mean you about to blow your brains across the floor in this locker room." Says Chavez.

"I can't take it anymore." Says Elisa. "I have lost everything now, I lost my friend, my partnerthe only person who could actually make me smile or laugh, or with one of her smiles she could lighten up my whole daynow that she's gone"she sniffs. "What is there left to do?"

"And you think by killing yourself is going to help anything?" says Chavez as she stared into the detectives chocolate brown eyes. "I know how much Sandra meant to you she meant a lot to all of us but this is not the answer Elisa."

"It is for me."says Elisa as she started to squeeze the trigger slowly.

"Ah"says Chavez. "So you are being selfish then. "she then sat down on the bench.

Elisa looks at Chavez wide eyed. "What?"

"Do you really think that killing yourself will help you? Did you ever once think about the other people that care about you? Like your Parents or your brother or sisterhow do you think Beth or Derek feel is they find out that there older sister took her life so selfishly? But, then again if you do not care about them at all go ahead and pull the trigger chica" says Chavez.

Elisa looked into Chavez's green eyes and by the stern stare it proved that she was not fooling around. Elisa started to pull the trigger again but all of sudden she could she started to sob again and she dropped to her knees sobbing hysterically the gun clattering to the floor next to her. Chavez immediately went to her side and held the detective in her arms and rocked back and forth all the while stroking her Raven locks.

"I'm sorry"sobs Elisa. "I just I miss her so fucking muchI don't know what to do anymore."

"Do not worry Chica we'll get you some helpI promise." Says Chavez.

---

Six Months Later.

23rd Precinct

August, 6th 1991

9:35a,m

Elisa Maza walked into the 23rd precinct with a smile on her face. It has been six months after Sandra's death. This is the first time has ever seen the raven haired detective in a long time. As soon as they saw her came in a round of hellos and firm hand shakes went around the room. Elisa smiled back at the warm reception she received and greeted every with the same enthusiasm as they did for her. After greeting everyone she slowly made her way into Captain Chavez's office. She slowly entered the room and watched as Chavez finished up some paper work. As soon as Chavez saw Elisa she smiled and waved at Elisa.

"So, how are you feeling Maza?" says Chavez.

"I'm feeling a lot better now." says Elisa with small smile.

"That's good." Says Chavez." So are you feeling good enough to get back into the field?" 

"Yes." says Elisa.

"Good. Well, take it easy though it is your first day back." Says Chavez.

"Yes, Ma'am." says Elisa.

"Dismissed detective." Says Chavez.

Elisa smiled and walked over to the door and opened it. She paused and looked back at the Chavez. "Um, Captain"says Elisa.

"Yes?" says Chavez.

"Thank youfor being there for me when you did." says Elisa.

"Your, welcome Elisa." says Chavez.

Elisa smiled once again and exited the Captain's office. Once outside she walked down the hall to the women's locker room and entered it. She walked past some of the woman and let out a simple hello here and there. Eventually she stopped at the place where herself and Sandra first met. She then let out a small smile and looked at Sandra's locker. She then ran her hands up and down the locker's cold exterior for few minuents. She then noticed there wasn't a lock on the door. She opened it up and gasped at what she saw inside. Sitting there on the coat hooks was Sandra's Red Leather Jacket. She slowly removed the Jacket to the coat hook and held it close to her as memories of Sandra passed through her mind. She then slowly slipped into the Leather Jacket and found out that it was a perfect fit. She smiled once more before zipping up the jacket halfway and smiled. She slowly walked out of the locker room enjoying the warmth the jacket gave her as if Sandra was still beside her. She deftly walked out of the locker room .She made her way out of the police station and looked up into the sky as cool wind blow her hair back.

"Goodbye.Sandra." says Elisa before proceeding to her car.

---

Present Day.

Elisa was shaken from her thoughts when she heard the rustling of leather winds land behind her She turned and saw her lavender giant standing there. Her eye opened wide at the fact that Goliath was here when she never told him of their whereabouts.

"Goliath?" says Elisa. "How did you"

"Your mother told me you would be here." rumbles Goliath. He then walks over to the tombstone and looks at it. "So, this is where Sandra lays?"

"Yeah,.." says Elisa as she looks down at the tombstone. As the wind whipped through her hair." Listen, Goliath, I'm sorry If I didn't tell you about before...but.." 

"I understand." says Goliath." Diane told me how close the both of you were." He looks at Elisa with concern. "She must of have been real special to you."

"Yeah, she is"Says Elisa. She is silent for a few seconds. "Listen, Goliath even though we are together now and will be married in few months there are some things you should know."

"Which are?" says Goliath.

""You know how much I love you big guy...and I know you feel the same way but–"

"Sandra will always have a place in your heart. No matter whom you love." says Goliath.

"Yeah"says Elisa. "I'm sorry Goliath."

"It's all right Elisa. Everybody holds flame for a loved one that they have lost. I must admit to you though that somewhere inside of me admits that I have some compassion for DemonaI will never forget who I am with now." Says Goliath. He then looks at her. "And that is with you.."

Elisa smiles a bit. "As, I am with you." says Elisa as she takes her taloned hand in hers.

Goliath smiles at her. "Shall I take you home?"

"No, I actually drove here. But, I'll meet you back at the castle...okay?" says Elisa.

Goliath nods and walks back to the nearest wall and simply scales it. He then catches an updraft and glides off into the night. Elisa watches her lover and future husband for few more minuents and turns back to Sandra. She then kneels down and places the roses at Sandra's grave.

I long for the warmth of days gone by 

When you were mine 

But now those days are memories in time 

Life's empty without you by my side 

My heart belongs to you 

No matter what I try 

When I get courage up to love somebody new 

It always falls apart cause they just 

Can't compare to you 

You love won't release me 

I'm bound under ball and chain 

Reminiscing our love as I watch four season's change 

Chorus: 

In comes the winter breeze 

That chills the air and drifts the snow 

And I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe 

When springtime makes its way here 

Lilac blooms reminds me of the scent of your perfume 

When summer burns with heat 

I always get the hots for you 

Go skinny dippin' in the ocean where we used to do 

When autumn sheds the leaves the trees are bare 

When you're not here it doesn't feel the same 

Remember the nights when we closed our eyes 

And vowed that you and I would be in love for all time 

Anytime I think about these things is shared with you 

I break down and cry cause I get so emotional 

Until you release me I'm bound under ball and chain 

Reminiscing our love as I watch four seasons change 

Chorus 

This loneliness 

Has crushed my heart 

Please let me love again 

Cause I need your love to comfort me and ease my pain 

Or four seasons will bring the loneliness again 

"Goodbye Sandi.." says Elisa before walking off.

Elisa then exits the graveyard and kindly thanks the guard for letting her in. She hops into the Fairlane and rides off to the Eyrie tower. The Guard watches Elisa leave and is about to close the gate to the cemetery until a black van pulls up. He watches as large man steps out of the back of the van. He is wearing an Italian suit and has raven black hair. He then walks over to the side of van opens the door. A ten year old girl hops out of the van and stands next to him. She is followed by a seventeen year old girl who is dressed in High Scholl Uniform. Her long brown hair and blue eyes shining with intelligence. Finally another woman steps out of the van. Her long blond hair tied into a French braid and she is dressed in a long sleeve nylon shirt and carpenter jeans. The guard watches as the large man stoops down and picks up the ten year old girl and puts her on one of his massive shoulders. Once already the small group walked towards the guard with determination.

"Um, may I help you?" says the guard.

"Sure, Darlin'." says the seventeen year old. "I'm here to see my mother"

To be continued

Praise or flames? E-mail me at tjarred@hotmail.com


	2. Tuskidero's tale

Friends, Partners, Lovers: Tuskidero's Tale.

By Invsi Xavier

Friends, Partners, Lovers: Tuskidero's Tale.

By Invsi Xavier. (tjarred@hotmail.com)

Comments welcome

Author's Note: the characters depicted herein are mostly the property of the Folks at Disney, and are used here without their authorization. Mita Reindheart and Sandra Cantiago are the property of my beau Angel of the night. All other characters are the property of me. note: this story contains profanity and Sexual content. 'Why we die' is done by DMX, Jay-Z and Busta Rhymes, This fic also has some content that might not sit well with some of you so if you are easily offended or shocked. Please stop reading now. Oh, this fic is almost non-garg for most of it. But, this part of the three-story arc had to be written to ensure continuity o please bare with me on this part. Oh, yeah this fic will be used as part of he Eight Race Story line and is taking place a few weeks before New Beginnings. Extra Note: This story is taking place a day before and during Elisa's tale.

Bloodstone Towers

September 11th

6:30a.m

Tusk let out a yawn as he walked out of the bathroom and into the middle of his lavish apartment in Manhattan. It was another rough night of training for the The Fallen member as he stalked over to the T.V and lowered his muscular frame on the couch with this morning's mail in hand. He sighed as he tossed away three or four letters of junk mail to the floor not caring what they were about. He was about to chuck the small pile of letters he had into the trash since everyone seems to offer him something that he didn't need. He already had everything, a nice job, good housing which he doesn't have to pay for and good clothes. And all he has to do is to follow Opal's orders and kill people. As the mammoth of man threw the fifth letter into the trash something caught his eye. It was letter from a Legal office from Texas. The giant arched his brow and opened the letter and looked at the contents inside.

Dear, 

Mr. Robert Tuskidero

I'm sorry to inform you that your mother Elaine Dara Wells has passed away as of September 8th 2000. In her will she has released the following things to you: Her home and small sum of $ 15,000 and her half of your Father's business. This was to be divided among you and your sister but since you are the only surviving sibling of the Wells family all of it goes to you. Also you are given custody of one Hope Cantiago. As to your mother's wishes you are asked to return to Arlen, Texas so you can receive you property. Us here at Mauser&Mauser are very sorry over your recent lost and we only wish you the best in the future.

Sincerely,

Tom S. Mauser

Tusk's mouth falls agape at the news that he received. He knew that his mother was sick but he didn't now how sick she was. He should have been there in his final moments to comfort her until the end. But, then again another thing hit him: Hope Cantiago. He know has another mouth to feed in his own home. Before he could ponder his recent situation a small voice called out to him.

"Daddy?" says a small voice.

Tusk looked over at the ten year old girl who was standing there in a pink dress her raven black tress trailing along her back. She then let out a small yawn and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Tuskidero smiled at this little vision and walked over to her with heavy footsteps and he slowly bent down and kissed the girl the best he could on her forehead. The child giggled sleepily for a bit and wrapped her arms around his thick neck and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. Tuskidero cradled the small child in the crook of his arm as he rose to his staggering height. After walking to the kitchen and letting the little one make her selection of breakfast cereal he sat her down in the chair and watch as she ate. Tuskidero smiled as he watched her eat cereal all the while her eyes locked on to her favorite cartoon. Tusk then slowly shifted his thoughts from the girl to Hope Cantiago and his journey back to where it all started. He decided to let Ms. Bloodstone know about his recent trip and tat he wouldn't be able to work for her the next few days. He grasped the phone in between his massive hands and started to dial...after a few minuents a female voice came at the other end.

"Bloodstone." Came Opal's voice.

"Hello, s. Bloodstone this is Tusk calling." Says Tusk.

"Ah, so you do speak sometimes." says opal. "What do you want?"

"I need a few days off Ms. Bloodstone." Says Tusk.

"Why?" says Opal as her voice turned deadly serious. "You are one of my most valuable employees. Tusk and your services are needed here."

"I know that Ms. Bloodstone but, a family issue has come up and I need to take care of it right now. So do you think you can give me a few days off?" says Tusk.

Opal thought for a moment. "Fine. Tusk but you only get a few days off no more no less and when you re done You better have your ass back here two days from now. On-time and ready to work with no excusesare we clear on that?" says Opal.

"Yes, Ms. Bloodstone." Says Tusk. "And thank you."

"Yeah" says Opal as she hangs up.

Tusk hangs up the phone he then picks it up again and calls the school and informs them that his daughter will to be unable to attend school today or tomorrow due to a family situation. He then walks up to his daughter and took her finished cereal away form her and deposited it in the sink.

"Daddy?" says the girl.

"Yes, Simone." Says Tusk.

"Why did you call my principal?" she pouted. "Did, I do something wrong?" says Simone.

"No, my daughter." Says Tusk as he smiles." It's just that I want to meet someone in Texas?"

"Who are we goona meet in Texas?" says Simone as her aqua colored eyes lit up with mischievous intent.

Tusk smiled. "Another member of the family now you better hurry up and get yourself ready, we got a long da ahead of us."

"Okay!" cheers Simone as she jumped form the chair and runs off in the direction of her room her laughter feeling the room.

Tusk smiled as he watched his little one run off to get ready. Nowadays she is the only thing that could make him smile nowadays. He ten started to clear the table and let his mind drift back to the past.

June 11th 1980

6:35a.m

"Tuskidero"c came voice. "Myson wake up." came a booming voice.

A ten-year-old Tusk was roused from his sleep in one of the economy class seats in a train on its way Texas. Across from him stood a mountain of a man he was 6'7 and supposedly weighed nearly 500lbs. His arms and legs were as big as red woods and were just as thick. His father was so big he easily has taken up three seats himself. He was dressed in a pair of over alls that barley contained his muscles. His hair was cut short and was slowly turning grey. And his face was covered in a light dusting of a beard. His steely blue eyes were busy looking out of the window admiring the sites that passed by. Tusk looked t his father his eyes a color the same as of late mother's who unfortunately died several years ago of pneumonia during the winter of '76. So now it's just the two of them. From what Tusk head of his father he was a former circus strongman his feats of strength made him popular in the U.S. But, when the circus was shut down. Tusk's father was left without a job. Plus his small knowledge of English and lack of proper education did not help things either. SO Tusk's father started to work in Steel mills across the U.S. Using the little money he got from his work to take care of himself and his son. He has recently received work that they need some workers at a new construction site in Arlen, Texas and that's where he and his father were headed now.

"What is it dad?" says Tusk.

"Were here." says Tovarich as he rose from his seat. "We better start moving." says Tovarich.

Tusk nods and follows his father off the train. He then winces at the heat that greeted his face but his father stood strong for the both of them. Tovarich dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Come on my son there is much to do.

"Coming father." Says Tusk as he runs off.

---

Well's Construction Company.

June 11th 1980

6:35a.m

Tuskidero sat in one of the large chairs in the waiting room of the Well's cooperation as his dad does business with the man inside. He looks down at his shoes at they knock together as he starts to lose his patience. He then reaches into the pocket of his vest and pulls out a small amulet the only thing that was left of his mother since she passed away. He then sighs and watches it until the shadow passes over him. Tusk looks up to see a twelve year old girl with shoulder length brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She was dressed in a private school uniform and wearing dress hoes. Tusk's eyes met hers and he opened his mouth.

"Hello, Sug." says the girl. "What's your name?"

"Um, TuskideroRobert Tuskidero..." says Tuskidero. "And you are?"

The girl smiles slowly at him." Chelsea, Wells."

Tusk just stared into the female's eyes. He felt something growing side him that instant. "Whoever this girl was she was special. HE just watched as the girl continued to smile as she sat next time. smoothing out her pleated skirt neatly.

"So, I haven't seen you around here before." Says Chelsea. "Are you from out of town?"

"Tuskidero nods.

Sandra giggles. "What's a matter. the cat got your tongue?" 

"No....Ijust...I" stutters Tuskidero.

The door opens and Tovarich ducks and steps out of the office shaking hands with the smiling Travis. The both of them continue to shake as they continue their conversation.

"Thank you Comrade Travis...I will not fail you in your company. This Tovarich shall promise."

"That's good we need more people on this project and man with strength like yours will always have place here in Wells construction. By the waydo you have place to stay?" says Travis

"No." says Tovarich.

"Ell, know since you are part of our team there's house that one of my former workers were using before he left. If you want it's all yours." Says Travis.

"Thank you." Says Tovarich. He then looks at Tuskidero. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Wells I want you to meet my boy Tuskidero."

Tuskidero breaks his gaze form Sandra and looks at his father and wells. He waves slowly. "Hello."

"Hey, Daddy!" says Chelsea as she leaps off the chair and runs over to him hugging him tightly.

Travis smiles as h runs his hands through her brown hair. "Oh, Tovarich this is, my daughter Chelsea." he looks at Chelsea. "Chelsea, this is one of daddy' new worker's Tovarich Tuskidero"

Tovarich knelt down nowhere near Chelsa's eye level. "How do you do." he smiles at her and then at Tusk. "I think you and my son are going to be great friends.

Tusk eyes widen, as his skin turns darker. "Dad"

Tovarich laughed loudly at his son's embarrassment and Travis and Chelsea quickly joined in as well. 

---

**__**

Three Months Later

Construction Company.

September, 11th 1980

5:35p.m

It has been three month's since Tovarich has started to work for Travis company. He is a good worker and always does what he has told. Thanks mostly to Tovarich strength he is able to help the company make time on most of there expensive projects. This also started to bring Travis and Tovarich closer together not s employer to employee. But as a good friend of not of him but his family as well. As Time passes Chelsea and Tusk slowly star to grow closer together as they go to school and hang around each other and they become good friends with each other. Chelsea's mother has often teased both Tusk and her daughter that both of them would make a cute couple if they got a little older. This fact always made Tuskidero blush the hardest it's the truth that he did like Chelsea a lot. She was funny, sweet and cute a perfect combination for anyone. Tusk also noticed that she was very popular in school and always had boys hovering around her in some way another. But, didn't pay them too much heed cause whenever Tuskidero was around she always gave him the most attention and spent most of her time just either talking to him, eating lunch or coming over tohis house to play. It was safe to say that Chelsea and Tuskidero were the best of friends and intended to keep it that way. They have been many times were the both of them had visited there father's on the site and played there while the rest of them worked. Even though Travis had warned both of them that the worksite was no place to play. Both of them still did and enjoyed small games of hide and seek among the steel girders of new building that was in the process of being constructed. Once again Chelsea and Tusk where at playing games again on the site enjoying a small game of hide and seek. Tusk as astute as he was found Sandra and he started to chase after her. Chelsea only managed a Joyful squeal as she ran from him dodging in between the girders as she went laughing as happily as she can. Tuskidero simply followed after laughing as best as he could. As the two children continued to play a large amount of steel girders that was being lifted to the next level loomed overhead. But, as the girders went up the cords began to snap and untangle. Just then Chelsea turned around the corner all the while laughing. At that very second the steel cable decided to snap and sent the platform of girder's plummeting to the earth. Tusk saw the girl's hurtling toward the hapless Sandra and he screamed her name. Sandra paused and looked up to see the girders falling towards her and let out a shriek and cowered slightly. Everyone could only watch in horror, as the platform would squish the poor girl. That is until Tovarich ran over the girl and stools over her. His hands outstretched to the girders. Everyone watched as the platform landed onto Tovarich massive hands. The giant man let out grunt as he was immediately forced to one knee and beads of sweat formed over his tanned skin. No onenot even Tuskidero himself could believe the strength that Tovarich possessed. Everyone watched as this powerhouse struggled with must be two tons of heavy steel. Chelsea could only watch with horrified eyes, as Tovarich face was contorted pain as he attempted to stand on his feet once again. But every time he tried to stand he was forced to the ground. Meanwhile a Shocked Travis ordered a wayward crane operator to help Tovarich. The crane operator could only nod and runt to the crane and started to operate it. Tovarich new that he could not hold this weight much longer he already could feel his spine slowly being crushed by this massive weight. HE groaned and the weight sunk even lower. 

"No! I am, Tovarich the Strongest man in Russia! I WILL NOT LOSE!!!!" yells Tovarich as he summoned his strength o stand.

His muscles bulged as he strained against the massive weight. But in his mind he will not be able to hold off the weight any longer. He only watched as the crane operator desperately tried to hook the cable with its hook. But, he knew he wouldn't be able to help him in time. He looked down at Chelsa's frightened eyes and grunted. "Go"

But, Chelsea couldn't even move...she only squeaked and at him her lower lip trembling. 

Tovarich grumbled. He knew that the little one had to be scared to death. He considered an option and he looked at Tuskidero. "My, Son"groans Tovarich. "I am so sorry...but I have to leave you now"

Tusk looked at his father his eyes watering. "Daddy?"

"No! Don't cry for me my sonyou are my son and I taught you better than that...do not let them see your feardo not let them...see you weepyou are the Son of the strongest man in RussiaTovarich and I love youwith all my heart."he groans again. "Before, I make meShow themof mother RussiaTuskidero." Says Tovarich. He looks at Wells. "Thankyou for showing me yourkindness...comrade. Wellswatch over my son. "And with Tovarich's last ounce of strength he removed his hand and knocked Chelsea away from danger with his hand. Just as he felt the last of his strength go and the platform of girders fell on top of him ending his life.

Tuskidero can only watch in horror as his father's life was cut short. He just watched as poll of blood poured form the girders and ran across the dirty ground. Travis just ran to his daughter's side and pulled the shocked girl into his embrace turning her away from the tragedy as tears streamed down his own cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Tovarich...I will take of your sonI promise you that." He then looks over at Tuskidero.

Tuskidero just looked at the sight with a small tear in his eye. He clenched his fists tightly. "I will make you proud of meI promise you thatand I love you too"

---

A Few days later after Tovarich's funeral Tuskidero was completely silent not even let a tear reach his eyes as they carried his father to his final resting place. But in his heart now he has nowhere to go. He let out a sigh as he they watch the group of men lower Tovarich's body to the grave and they started to bury him. Tuskidero just watch a with cold unfeeling g eyes until he felt a slender hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Chelsea standing behind him her eyes welling up with tears. Tusk's eyes met hers and they stare at each other for a longtime. Chelsea then made a motion to speak but Tusk stopped her with a raise of her hand

"No." says Tuskidero.

"But it's my fault--" sys Chelsea.

"It's not. My father was only doing what he thought was right. He would have done the same for me...or anyone else. It wasn't your fault." says Tuskidero.

"But, if I didn't play around with you your dad would still be here." Says Chelsea.

"I do not blame you...Chelsea... blame myself...if I was strong like father he would still be here. But, I am not...so in my own way I have failed him...I will not let him down again." Says Tuskidero.

Chelsea just nods and takes his hand. She is silent for while enjoying the warmth she receives. Tuskidero looks at hr and he blushes a bit more. 

Chelsea blushes back. "Um, you know my dad said that you could live with us if you want to"

"Um, I would like that." says Tusk.

Chelsea smiles. "Excellent, Sug I'll go and tell Daddy"

Tusk smiles as he watches her leave. There is something about her that he could not put his finger her on. There was something about her that makes her so special. For some reason he felt warm all over when he was next to her he then simply shrugged ff the feeling. Could he actuallyhave crush on her? He shook his head and followed her with a smidgen of smirk.

---

(Present)

"Daddy?" says Simone as she walks in fully dressed. "Shouldn't you get ready?"

Tusk gasps and looks down at his attire. "That's right my dear...I should get ready too" says Tusk.

Tusk walked into his room and slipped into a dark blue sweatshirt and Khaki pants. After calling the airport and making the arrangements the both of them hopped into his Range Rover and drove off to the JFK. After that they were on their way to Texas, which quickly became a long and arduous flight. Tusk slowly walked off the plane with his daughter's bags in one massive hand and his daughter sleeping soundly against his chest. He decided to check into the hotel and make sure that he and his daughter got enough sleep. HE wanted the best so he checked into one of the finest hotels in Texas, which was about an hour drive from Arlean. Mia's feet touch the plush velvet carpeting and she looks around to the far right sets a beautiful nightstand with a lamp and a telephone. In the center of the room is a bed big enough for her and six other people with a mirror on the ceiling. On the far wall is couple of paintings from the Victorian era sitting next to it is a huge window complete with a balcony with a cool breeze blowing slightly through the silk curtains. On the far left is a large screen T.V and by the looks of it comes with a satellite. He walked over to the bed and placed his daughter on top of it letting her sleep. After ruffling her raven curls a bit he decided to get ready for bed as well. He walked to the background and removed his shirt and he studied I in the mirror. Running his fingers along the numerous scars and wounds of his many years of living. Most of them caused by his most ferocious of opponents while others coming form his father. As soon as he thought of him his massive hands gripped the sink easily put finger holds in the sink. As a man he once called father would treat him like he did his own family. HE gripped it tighter and the pure marble sink started to crack and crumble to the floor.

"Travis " says Tusk with despite.

---

Wells Residence

September 11th 1983

5:35p.m

Three years has passed since Tuskidero has moved in with his family. Tusk has basically lived a happy life with Chelsa's family. As e grew up with Chelsea his feeling for her had increased and he slowly become more protective of her...especially when she started to date the boys of their school. And Tusk knew of there intents with her he noticed her firm breasts, slim hourglass figure and her pert ass. So he decided to be a barrier between him and her potential suitors and started to play the protective brother role. Making sure I f they tried to date her they had to get past him. Which wasn't a simple task. By the time Tuskidero was 13 he stood at 6'2 and had arms the size of a tree. Which bothered a lot of people to see a kid that dwarfs most high schoolers walking amongst those from middle school. Tuskidero was very interested in playing in sports but the middle school would not allow him to play so he played or the local H.S instead and quickly became feared for his crushing tackles and a strange resistance to pain. He once played a whole game with broken arm once was one of the stories that went around the halls of schools and Tusk was a excellent student off the field do and was very astute in his class and making good marks. Yes, life was good for him that is until he heard the news that is father's construction site was closed down due to bad turn around times and lack of workers. From there Chelsea, and Tusk watch their father fall into depression and started to drink more and more as he could hardly find any works. The bills starting to pile up so height that his foster mom had to take a second job to make ends meet. Eventually Travis did find a second jobnot as high as paying but it was work. Nut, Travis did not stop the drinking and he slowly started to become surly, and irritable more easily than often. Tusk then remembers then they were a time while Tusk was working out in the small Gym that his father had gotten for him for his twelve birthday. When he heard the shrillest of shrieks.

"You Fucking Bitch!" yells Travis. Which was accompanied by a sickening smack followed by a slight squeal.

Tusk rose from his feet and walked out into the hallway. He then gasped as he saw Lorraine cowering in the corner of the room a red bruise on her face. She stared at her husband with a scared look in her eyes. Unfortunately Chelsea saw it too and Tusk watch as Chelsea went over to her mother's side.

"Out of the...way"slurs Travis as he stares at his daughter. "Thissss..shitttuurrpppdoesn't concern you."

"No, daddy...you're drinking has gotten out of control...please stop." Says Chelsea. "For me dad.."

"Fuhhhrrking bitch...you're goona.e like yuir,mothhherr...fine." says Travis as he raises his hand to strike her. That is until a large hand clamped around his. 

"Whatttyou Robbbertttt." Says Travis.

"Tuskidero?" says Chelsea.

"Fatherdon 't do this...you're drunk.: says Tusk. "Please go to your room and sleep it off."

Travis jerked his hand form his grip. "Oh, you wannaup...to you.a real man?!" says Travis. "Then ,I'll treat you like one!" says Travis as he throws a wicked left cross.

Tusk was barely effected by the blow. He just merely blinked at his father blankly. HE pushed his father away with flick of his hand walked over to his mother and sister and stood with hi back to his father.

"re you okay Mother." Says tusk softly.

"Yes, my dear." says Laura softly.

"Ohhhhiccc.."says Travis. "Fine, I'll kick your oversized ass too" says Travis as he started to punch Tuskidero in the back repeatedly and angrily.

Tusk just ignored the pain as he kept his gaze on his sister and his mother. AS each blow by Travis echoed throughout the house followed by grunts of frustration when Tuskidero didn't even whimper or let out a groan. Chelsea could only watch in astonishment as Tuskidero must have suffered over twenty-three hate filled blows into his back. She could only look at Tuskidero and rub the side of his face hoping to ease some o the pain that he was going through. While his mother only stared at him her eyes filling with tears to watch her only son abused in front of her eyes and there was nothing she could do. After while Travis gave up and walks away from them for a second and then ran towards him with a chair.

"Avoid this! Yeaggh!" says Travis as he smashed the chair against Tuskidero's back.

Tuskidero only let out a slight grunt as trickle of blood ran down his chin. Hies eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped to his knees and then slumped to the ground not moving.

"Urrrpfucking Ruskie..."says Travis." He then looks at his daughter and wife. "Let that be a lesson to both of youbut fer..righht..uuurhh.h.nowI want some fun." He motioned to his wife. "Come 'ere Elaine "

Elaine cowered in fear of him and didn't move.

"I said Come ere'!" says Travis as he swaggered drunkenly.

"No.." says Elaine.

"Damn itwhen I wasn't you to...come here! You come here! Now Come ere'!" he then started to walk towards her.

"No!" says Chelsea as she moved in front of her father only to back smacked across the face an sent to the ground. She rubbed the side of her face and could only watch as her father stalked towards her mother with lust-filled eyes.

Travis gripped Elaine roughly around the writ and jerked her to him in forced kiss groping and touching her." Now were goona have fun and you're going to fucking enjoy it!" says Travis as he dragged her towards the room.

Elaine tries to pull away but was knocked to the ground by a vicious slap. The last thing that Tuskidero heard before he slipped into unconsciousness was his mother's sobs of agony and his father's grunting. After that day, Tuskidero's anger for his father had started to grow. 

---

A month Later

Arlen H.S Locker room.

October, 11th 1983

8:35p.m

Tuskidero sat in the High School's locker room as he put his shoulder pads on his broad shoulders. It has been month since his first incident with his bastard of his father...when he heard tha he landed a new job he thought that dad would quit drinking and apologize to his family. When in actuality he didn't he would go off and get drunk himself. He would then come back and attempt to beat the shit out of all three of them Tuskidero let out a grunt as he rubbed the spot between his ribs where his dad hit him with a chair. In fact he shouldn't even be playing right now but this is the league championship and his team needed him so he couldn't let him down. He slowly picked up the helmet and put it on. He walked out amongst the crowd with his other high school teammates as they cheered him on. He noticed most of the fans were holding up signs that read. 'GORE'EM Tusk'. He chuckled since that was he nickname around High School after he helped them win their first game with a humiliating score of 68-0. He then looked at the High School Cheerleader and waved smugly to who sister who just chuckled and waved her pom-pom's at him. Tuskidero only managed a slight blush as he looked at her. But, blushed even harder when he looked at her body she has developed to a fine girl. He then looked up in the stands and noticed his mother wasn't there again. He then furrowed his brow and looked up into the stands at the reason. :His Father. Tuskidero growled slightly until he felt Chelsea's hand on his fist. Tuskidero just looked into Sandra's eyes and know what happened. This would have been the third. Time here mother has gone to hospital because of an accident or as Travis would put it. Tuskidero jus took his hand back from her and decided to save his anger for the field. As he joined the others on the field, he noticed one of the opposing players on the field : Bobby Greenspan. From what he heard he has been spreading rumors that he and his adopted sister has had sex before that and the fact that the guy is incredibly arrogant and a known jerk. This only fueled Tuskidero more and could not wait to show him how it is to be tackled by him. As the game drawled on the teams were sent dead even in the game and then it was half time. Tusk never sat on any of the half time since he knew what he had to do: Stop anyone in his way. As He stood there, he saw Bobby talking to Chelsea. She just smiled and giggled at him like she always did but Tuskidero didn't like him one bit. He watched as both of them walked behind the bleachers. Tuskidero arched a brow and decides to follow it wasn't long util he heard there voices.

"Come on baby"says Bobby as reached for Chelsea's sweater..

Chelsea smacked his hands away, "No, Bobby, I can't. You know how my father is" says Chelsea.

"Hey, Listen I thought you loved me and that's what people in love do"

"We, aren't in love Bobby we are only dating." says Chelsea.

"Yes, and that's what they do so take off that sweater and let's see those two bazookas you got there." says Bobby.

""No ,I won't.," says Chelsea. "I'm sorry that I even came back here with you now if you will excuse me." Says Sandra as she attempted to leave.

"Hey!" says Bobby as he gripped her around the wrist. "Where do you think your going you little Tease?"

" Bobby.." grunts Sandra. "You're hurting me please let go."

"No, I have been seeing you for a month now you know what I want you got it?" Says Bobby as he pulls her towards him.

"I'll scream" says Chelsea.

"Go ahead the crowd is too busy into the Half-time show to notice us"says Bobby.

Chelsea is about to scream when Bobby clamps his hand over mouth. "Alright if you don't want to play fair I'll just treat you like the slut you are!" says Bobby. HE then pushed her against the bleachers as he attempts o pull the drawstring on his uniform.

Chelsea screams into his mouth a she tries to move away and struggles against him but Bobby proves that he is stronger. Bobby was busy undoing his last drawstring when large hand clamped down on his shoulder. Bobby looked up and saw Tuskidero looming over him. Bobby tried a punch but Tusk caught his fist in his large hand and tossed him halfway across the bleachers. Bobby landed a heap on the grass he got up, took one look a t Tuskidero, and growled as he watched him pull Sandra by his side.

"Fine, I didn't, want her anyway" says Bobby. "He pointed a finger at Tusk. "As for you Ruskie I'll see you on the field." Says Bobby as he stomped away.

Tuskidero growled at him before looking at Chelsea. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Says Sandra. She smiled. "Thanks for saving me"

"You're welcome." Says Tusk as the band finishes its halftime number. "I better go"

"Kick their ass Sug." Says Chelsea.

"I will." says Tusk.

Meanwhile back on the field the opposing team has the ball. Tuskidero growls as he crouches in a three-point stance. As he locked eyes with Bobbyhe was gonna make him pay for what he did To Chelsea. the rumors, the bragging, the arrogance he was goona make sure that this prick will remember the name of Robert Tuskidero before this night was through. As he watch, the team hiked the ball Tuskidero snapped into action and forced his way to the line and straight to Bobby. Bobby saw Tuskidero coming straight at him with a murderous intent his eyes. Bobby started to fade back as he saw Tuskidero tear right though the linebacker. He checked for any receivers but they were all amply covered. Bobby the tucked the ball under his arm and decided to run and dodged a tackle. He then started a sprint up the offside line of the field dodging tacklers and other player. Bobby could only watch as Tuskidero followed his every movement for move for move. Anyone who was stupid enough to try to stop his pursuit was thrown a sighed. Bobby then waits until Tuskidero tried for tackle but Bobby smiled and leapt over him. But he was surprised when Tuskidero landed on his feet and resumed chase. Bobby could see the end zone in sight. He turned all his speed and sprinted to keep away form Tusk. One of the opposing players made a diving tackle at Bobby. The Q.b. stopped just inches before the opposing player went by. But as soon as he did a massive force plowed into him from behind with the force of Mac Truck. The Air was split by a sickening crack as he Bobby felt his right arm, shatter before his shoulder popped out of joint. Bobby only let out a squeak as he fell to the ground with Tuskidero down on top of him.

"HOLY SHIT!" says the announcer of the game. "What, A hit by Robert Tuskidero. That has gotta hurt."

Tuskidero rose off of Bobby and looked down at him and bobby only let out a simple groan. But did not move. Tuskidero eyebrows raised a bit at Bobby's condition as he noticed his arm.

"Oooh, don't think he's moving folks." Says the announcer." Oh, here comes the medics right now."

Tuskidero could only watched the men ran upon the field in a stretcher. One of them en knelt down and checked on him as he asked him questions. Bobby only shook his head no. While the rest of the crowd watched in silence. A few minuents later ambulance appeared on the field and carried bobby off the field on a stretcher. Both teams just look at Tuskidero and shook there heads. The referees decided to let he game go on without Tuskidero. So he was sent to the showers. Tuskidero understood the decision and walked back to the locker room.

---

Tuskidero sat in the locker room of the school as the rest of the game played on. He was in nothing but a towel that barely covered everything. All the while his mind reflecting about that hit on Bobby. Tuskidero never once in his life has hurt anybody using his strengthuntil know but, Bobby deserve right. He deserved it didn't he for trying for that sister. But, Frankly as of right now he didn't care how bad he was hurt the asshole deserved what he got. And if Bobby does recover probably he will think twice before fucking with his sister again. Just as he thought about her saw her walking into the locker room her eyes looked onto them.

"Hey, sis." Says Tuskidero.

"How are you feeling Tuskidero?" says Chelsea.

:I'm fine." Says Tuskidero. "How, is Bobby Greenspan?"

"Don't know but, I'm not worried about him I am worried about you Robert?" says Chelsea.

"Why?" says Tusk.

"I saw you on out on thee field Tusk." Says Chelsea." That wasn't my Tuskidero out there on the field today. "She walked over to him and took is massive hand n hers.

Tusk blushed as Chelsea took his hand. "Um, I'm all right Chelsea really, it's nothing. It's just that I don't want to see you get hurt by Bobby Greenspan. I mean boyfriend or not he's no good."

"That's why I broke up with him a few days ago he tried to convince me to come back to him today. I thought I could end it with him quickly so I could find someone else who could respect me. Even though that person may not know it" she blushes.

Tuskidero blinks." What do you mean sis?"

Chelsea sighs she stands up and wraps her arms around Tusk's thick neck and smiled at him smugly." I mean youTuskidero."

Tusk immediately blushed." Chelsea...II...don't know what to say..."He searched his mind for something else to say. "But, why me?"

"Because you're a strong and honest guy Tuskidero no matter what ever happened you were always there for either me and mom or mom in a millisecond and I respect you for that"she leaned in closer. "I love you"

"ChelseaI--mmmm..."Tuskidero was silenced when Chelsea pressed her lips to his and kissed him fully. Tuskidero only sat there mesmerized until Chelsea took his massive hand, put on her butt and used it to pull herself closer to him.

----

A month Later

Wells home

October, 14th 1983

1:35p.m

Tuskidero sat in his room still reflecting upon the kiss that Chelsea gave him a few days ago. Both him and Chelsea could hardly look at each other without blushing or smiling at each other. He couldn't believe he was in love with hi own stepsister. He was also happy that his mother has just returned from the hospital too. So that made him happy too that and the effect that his father has found another jobnot as high as paying but still he made good money. Everything seemed right in the world when all of sudden her heard yelling and arguing coming form outside of his room. He knew who it was and growled beneath his breath he exited his room and saw his mother and Travis arguing near the stair-well.. He then winced when he saw Travis back-fist h is wife sending down near the stairs from there he stood over her in domineering fashion and poised his fist to strike her once again. Tuskidero has had enough of his father's abusive ways and stomps towards him. Just before Travis was about to strike his wife again he felt a larger hand wrapping around his hand and restraining him from striking her. 

Travis then yelled out in slight pain as he tried to pull himself free." Hey, lemme go you fucking Ruskie!"

"Don't call me that!" yells Tuskidero." Show me some respect.

"I'll show you some respect boy!" Says Travis he punched Tuskidero dead in the face.

Tuskidero just smirked not even feeling the force of his punch. He then let go of his father's wrist and challenged to strike him again. Travis gladly obliged and threw another punch dead center of his face. Tuskidero didn't even wince as Travis tried to repeatedly punched Tusk in the face but to effect. Travis screamed in frustration and tried one more punch. Tusk just blocked the punch and hit Travis with a massive uppercut that Sent Travis flying down the stairs and he ended in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs. Travis groaned as he coughed and spit out a tooth. He growled at Tuskidero while the Youth just narrowed his eyes at him. Travis was about to get up until he winced and he fell to the ground.

"Arghmy fucking legI think he broke it! The fucking Ruskie broke my leg." screams Travis.

"Travis." Says Laura as she runs down to her hospital." Are you alright?"

"You see that Laura...that kid's fucking Dangerousfirst he ends the career of that Trey boy and no he breaks the leg of his father.call the fucking police!"

Laura looked up at Tuskidero. "But, love...I"

"Damn it! Do it you fucking whore." Says Travis.

Laura just sobbed and followed her husband's orders and started to call the police. Tuskidero just sighed at his mother and sat on the stairs waiting for the police to come.

---

The police came several minuents later and took Tuskidero away to prison...since he was still a minor they most they could do is to hold him for at least a few days in Juvenile hall. He remembers his mother showing up, visiting him telling him that she was sorry for what happened, and being weak. Tusk tried to hate her as much as he could but when he looked into her eyes and saw that hopeless expression in her eyes he broke down and he apologized to her. Seeing his mother smile really made the days in Juvie to go by mightily quickly and he left the jail in high spirits. When he did return home, he found his things packed up and saw a very angry Travis and a few other officers standing there. It seems while Tusk was in Jail his bastard of a father disowned him and kicked him out of the house. Tuskidero remembered the last images of his young life as kissing his sister and mother on the cheeks and leaving without a word.

---

(present)

Tusk stepped out of the bathroom in his pajama bottoms and his shirt only to find his daughter still sleeping there. He smiled at her once more, walked over to the bed and joined her...pulling her into his strong embrace before falling into a deep sleep.

----

Hotel outside of Arlen, Texas.

September 12th

8:30a.m

After a quick breakfeast and getting dressed Tusk and Simone got into the rent-a-car and drove off towards Arlen.. After a tedious but interesting hour-long drive, they arrived in the heart of Arlen Texas. AS they drove Tusk admired the way his daughter seemed to inquire about everything, her small eyes saw. And Tusk tried to answer them the best that they he could. Being back in Arlen was like a dream for Tusk it must have been at least ten years since he returned back to his second home. But, when he did come back he found the place almost alien to him now like it wasn't a part of him anymore. HE then let out a sigh as he reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper that ad address of Hope's school on it. After a few minuents of driving, he finally arrived at the High School he opened the door and let Simone out of the car and they both walked inside. They went to the main office Tuskidero made a request for the sectary to page Hope Cantiago. After the Sectary and the rest of the staff in the main office got over the initial shock of Tuskidero's size and they did just like that. A Few minuents later the door to the office opens and Hope Cantiago steps in. She was wearing white tank top and a pair of Cargo pants. Her long Brown hair tied into a french-braid and two hope piercings in each ear. Tusk smiled as he admired the girl's smile and slightly tanned skin. As soon as Hope saw Tusk her blue eyes widened and she immediately rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Uncle, Tuskidero!" says Hope. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see you my niece." says Tusk.

"Hello, Hope!" says Simone cheerfully.

Hope walked over to Simone and crouched. Both of their eyes met solemnly until Hope rubbed the little girl's head." Hey, squirt long time no see eh darlin'?"

Simone giggles. "Yep."

Hope smiles. "And, growing like a weed too." She looks up at her Uncle. "You still haven't told me what are you two doing here darlin'"

"I'll tell you on the way to the car Hope." Says Tusk. "You don't have to worry about going to class so go and grab your things."

Hope rose to her feet. "All right darlin' let me go and get my things alright?"

Tusk nods.

Hope smiles at him and rubs Simone's hair one more time before running off and getting her things. After a few more minuents, She returned to both of them and all three of them left the office. As soon as they were out of the school Tuskidero, explain the events that brought him back to Arlen. Hope listened to every word of the Fallen's member story. After he as done Hope managed a slight smile at the both of them.

"So, I get to live with you in Manhattan?" says Hope.

"Yeah." Says Tusk. "I know this is a very big change for you my niece since Manhattan is very different from Arlen." he sighs a bit. "Very different."

Hope arched a brow at him. "You, seem to be very knowledgeable about Manhattan Uncle could you kindly elaborate on it darlin?"

Tusk sighs. "Trust, me HopeManhattan has a lot of things to do there you will not be bored with it all." he sighs. "Trust me

---

The Shores of Hudson River

March 23rd, 1988

9:30p.m

Tuskidero walked along the shores of the Hudson with four other young men. S thy walked there were joking and goofing around as Tuskidero brought up the rear carrying a body over his left shoulder. Four years have passed since Tuskidero has left Arlen, Texas leaving his old family and left behind. Tuskidero knew that he couldn't stay in Arlen anymore so after packing his things up he hitched a ride on a departing train bot knowing fully were it would take him. The train dumped him of at one of Manhattan's Train stations where he spent the next six moths living on the streets. He almost died when a fierce winter storm hit. That is until a middle-age couple saw the young man freezing and nearly starving to death in the streets. They took him and adopted him as there own son. Tusk was happy again and resumed his life as a normal teenager. With their kind encouragement he made his way through to the senior year in HS, I really seemed that Tuskidero had a promising future. That is until his Foster parents were murdered in attempted burglary gone wrong. With no one o take care of him Tuskidero found himself on the streets again wit any family. That was until he met a deadlocked leader of a small gang known as the Lost Boys. The man's name was known as Crowe and only after being amazed by his size and strength and hearing of his tail. Crowe convinced him to join the lost Boys. Since it seems life itself was treating him like Shit why not treat it like shit back? Tusk warmly accepts Crowe's invitation, became a member of the gang, and was given the name 'Tusk'. For the next year, Tusk and the lost boys have terrorized the streets of NY with more and more daring robberies. As time went on Tusk became very good friend with Crowe and he treated him like and a brother and vice-versa.

"Alright, Tusk here's the spot." says Crowe as he stopped at the edge of the Hudson River.

Tusk nodded and laid the body on the ground.

One of the Lost Boys took off his Grey Bandana and held it opt his heart. "Poor, Oates, he was a good man y'know."

"I know what you mean B." says another member as he did the same thing." Oates will be missed."

Another Lost Boy grumbled. "Oh, man if I ever get hand on the mother fuckers that did to him." He pulled out his gun and aimed over the ?Hudson. "Bladow! Know what I'm saying?"

"Put it back in your pants Merrick." Says Crowe.

"Yo, Tusk do your thang man." Says Kahlim.

Tusk nodded and picked up the body again. "Goodbye Oates." says Tusk as he hurled the body into the river.

"Hey, does anyone want to o blaze?" says B.

"Naw, I just wanna go home and chill for awhile." says Merrick.

:I say that we nail the motherfuckers that did this to Oates man!" says Kahlim.

"Will, will get them, Khalim, don't you worry about that." Says Crowe. "But, fer know let's go home and honor Oates's Memory. There will be no blood spilled tonight." He looks at tusk. "Right big man?"

Tusk nods.

"Tch, alright, then let's go yo." Says B.

Merrick and Kahlim nodded and walked off B. then nodded at Crowe and walked off.

Crowe turned to Tusk. "Come on, man we gotta get going"

Tusk didn't move and just stood out there overlooking the Ocean he then squinted as he saw something in the distance.. 

Crowe stopped walking and tapped Tuskidero on his bicep. "He, come on man let's go"

Tusk then looked harder and could see someone struggling in the cool depths. Tuskidero removed his vest and dove into the river swimming up to the struggling figure ignoring the calls of his fellow members. In mere seconds he reaches the figure jus when it was about to go under. Tusk then wrapped his strong arm around the figure's waist and swiftly swam back to shore the figure in his arms. After the rest of the members have pulled her ashore. When the Gang saw what Tusk pulled ashore, they all gasped. There laying on the shore coughing up seawater was gold colored web-winged demon with Golden skin and long brown hair. All of the gang members jump back.

"Yo, what the fuck is that?" says Danny B.

"Looks, like some kind of Demon"Kahlim as he stared at the Demon.

"What are we going Do Crowe?" says Merrick as he looks at him.

Crowe just looks at the Demon unable to move. "Dunno.I just don't know...I never seen anything like this."

"Then let's fucking duke it yosend this Demon back to hell." says Danny B as he drew his 9mm.

"No." says Tusk. "She needs our help." says Tusk.

"Yo, Tuskshe's a fucking Demona Freak--"

Danny B was cut off when Tusk shot him a glare.

"No, more blood spilled tonight"he looks at Crowe. "Right?"

Crowe nods slowly. "Yeah, come on let's take her back to the hideaway."

---

Lost Boys Hideout 

March 23rd, 1988

10:30p.m

The young gargess stirs in her sleep as she finds herself as she feels something wet on her forehead. She sits up with a start and looks around her surroundings. She is inside a small room, which is partially lit by a light on the far side of the room. She notices besides the cot that she's on the room is much unfurnished. She then looks down at herself and notices she's nude. She is about to wonder where her Tunic went when the sound of a door opening and the heavy foot steps of Tusk entering the room nearly makes her jump. Her Sapphire colored eyes lock onto the mammoth of man as he removes a wet wash cloth from the sink and rings it out. He walks over to her with it but, as he does the golden female jerk away from him.

Tusk lets out a sigh. "Do, not worry, little one, I am not here to hurt you." rumbles Tusk. He crouches down. "My, name is TuskI am the one who pulled you from the Hudson."

The Female still cowers in the bed as she uses her covers to hide herself from him.

Tusk sighs.

The door opens again and Crowe walks in. "Hey, Tusk...how's our little friend."

Tusk sighs. "She is scared of me"He rises form his haunches.

Crowe smirks. "Well, when I first met you Tusk , I nearly shit my pantsgive the girl so time. In fact let me talk to her.:you go outsideI'll tell you when it's safe.

Tusk nods and exits the room. HE then leans against the wall. He knows that the demon would be afraid of him. He then looks at himselfhe's 6'8 and has arms the size of tree trunks. Who wouldn't be afraid of him. But, for once he thought someone wouldn't see him as a freak but a human being. I mean the gang doesn't see him as freak but a member of gang. But, it still hurts for him to walks down the street and see people gawk at him like some side show freak. He thought maybe the Demon would not be scared but even she's scared of himHe then lets out a sigh...and goes into thought. A few minuents later Crowe comes out and stands before Tusk.

"Come on Tusk...come on in and meet her she isn't scared anymore"says Crowe.

Tusk nods in and walks in with Crowe. The golden just looked a little bit calmer but still frightened. As she looked at Tusk, she simply managed the smallest t of smiles at him. Tusk simply nodded.

"So, cold." Says the golden demon as she shivers.

"Hey, no, worries"says Crowe. "I'll take care of that. We'll find you something nice to put on. e walks to the door. "I'll leave you too along to Talk." Says Crowe as he exits the room.

A soft silence filled the room for the next five minuents. Both occupants just stood there staring at each other for the longest time. Tusk just let out exasperated sigh , shook his head and was about to leave when the demon spoke up.

"Waita minuetplease." Says the demon.

"What"says Tusk.

The female demon cowered back a bit. "Um, I'm sorryit's just that I'm so scared.." She pauses for a second in thought." Um, the one tha calls himself Crowe says that you are the one that rescued me from this Hudson...riverUm, Tusk is your name?"

"Yes, My name is Tusk." 

"Well, I wholly express my feelingsfor my rescue. I owe you my life...erTusk." say the Demon.

"Your welcome"says Tusk. He then sits Indian style on the floor his dark brown sees meeting hers. "Tell me...how did you get here anyway?"

"To tell you the truthI don't know the last ting I remember was on some type of exotic place and this huge storm appearedlighting struck and I remember falling into the waterand then blacknessnext thing ..I know...I am out here."

Tusk nods." So you have amnesia?"

The Demon blinks. "Amnesia?"

"You know when you can't remember anything at all?" says Tusk.

"I seebut, I still wish I had something to wear." Says the demon.

Tusk sighs and removes his long sleeve shirt and gently wraps it around the Demoness's shoulders. The demoness smiles a bit at him as Tusk does this the demoness then gets close to him. Tusk wrapped arm around here and got closer to him. As she was doing that 

Crowe walked in carrying some old clothing and with a small smile on his face. "My, My aren't you two comfy?" 

Tusk just looked at his leader while the Demon just backed away from Tusk her skin turning a tad darker. 

Crowe chuckled as he walked over to the gargess and offered her a shirt, pair of jeans and some old boots. "Here you go girl...go ahead and put them on. A few minuents later after making some adjustment's for the females tail and web wings. The female stood before both members of the Lost boys.

"So, how do I look?" says the demoness.

"You, look hot babe." Says Crowe with a smirk.

Tusk just nodded a her." So, Eruh." Tusk went into thought as he tried to find the appropriate way to phrase his question. "Do, you have a name?"

The demoness blinks. "A name? I don't even think I could remember if I had one" says he demoness as she looked down.

Tusk then pulled Crowe to the other side of the room. "Probably we should give it her her a name...we can't call her a demon all the time."

"I know." Says Crowe as he looks back at the Demon." Kinda cute thoughfor a demon."

"Crowe." Says tusk.

"Sorry, sorry" says Crowe. "Um, I think I have the perfect name for her." He looks over his shoulder." Hey, You"

The demoness looked up and slowly pads her way over to both men and stood before them. "Yes?"

"You need a name right? Well, me and Tusk here has the perfect name for you." Tusk then smiles at her." Mita."

"Mita?" says the Demoness. She then put a talon to her lips and thought for a second." You, knowI like that nameMita."

"Good." Says Crowe. "From know on you will be known as Mita...the newest members of the Lost Boys."

Tusk smiles and nods his approval.

Mita then smiles at both men warmly s she ha finally found Family again.

---

**__**

Two years Later

Julian's Jewelers

June 15th, 1990

5:35 p.m.

Tusk pulled out his 9mm as he fired on the two female cops that entered the Jewelry store in the middle of the heist. He was not only angry with the cops. But, one of the men lay on the ground with a blood pool spreading on the hardwood floor of the store. Was Lans a good friend of Tusk's and to see a good man lying there on the ground with no respect to the corpse was even worse. He then looked at Crowe who was firing on the two females with an 870 TB Shotgun. After Crowe fired off his shot he bent down and then he motioned Tusk to lift up the crate and to throw at the cops. Tusk nodded and threw the case and started to pick up the case. But as he was doing this he saw two other cops join in on the shoot out. Tusk grunted as he there w the case at the officers with force. One of the officers barley dodged out of the way while one o them took the case with full force. Crowe and Tuskidero used that distraction to dash out of the store's rear entrance with the two female cops not to far behind them. As they ran along Tuskidero copied every one of Crowe's movements. Form leaping over fences and dodging to of the way of Trashcan's. The two of them made it over the late fence and made out onto the streets were the chase continued. Tusk looked behind him to see a Raven-haired female catching up to him. He smiled a bit before he continued to run. He, turned the alleyway with Crowe and sprints done it. Where A Black Hyundai is in wait. Tuskidero immediately dived into the back seat. While Crowe took the passenger side next to a well-covered up Mita at the wheel of the car.

"Go, go ,Go!" yells Crowe.

Mita then nodded and gunned the engine and tore towards the Alleyway's exit nearly bowling over two foolish officers in the way. AS the Car roared down, the street Crowe let out a triumphant laugh. While Tusk sat up in his seat and cursed as his head bonked the ceiling. Mita just chuckled at him through the mask that was covering her face. Tusk just chuckled and smiled back. Whoever know that two years ago that the Gargess that was scared to death of him a few years ago. Could be giggling and laughing at him. It has know been two years since Mita has joined the Lost Boys.. who is quickly becoming a threat to any gang in Manhattan and to the cops. As Mita stayed with the lost boys, she learned the ropes form Tusk . Which included shooting gun. Her favorite being a Desert Eagle to driving. Mita's Gargoyle like strength,, gliding ability and razor sharp talons has made her invaluable to the team. With Tusk's and Mita's strength and determination, Crowe's criminal mind and the The Lost Boys gaining more and more members the Lost boys seemed unstoppable at this point. But they have been rumors of a rival gang known as the berserks that was becoming a nuisance as well But The, Lot Boys will deal with them in time. After they were safely away from the cops Mita pulled the Hyundai to the Warehouse. Where the Lost Boys rested As soon as they did Mita removed her Black Baseball cap and mask. Tusk just admired her as she let her brown locks fall to the ground. Tusk could not really help himself in noticing how beautiful Mita has become although she had golden skin and razor sharp talons. Tusk has noticed that Mita tends to hang around him and Crowe more...although a few months ago she was content snuggling against him as they checked out a flick on the 32-inch T.V. But, he hasn't done that a lot latelyand Tusk's heart was hurting...cause even know she avoided him more often. He was wondering what was going on inside there head.

"Hey, Tuskie...are you goona stand there like an oak tree are you going to come inside?" says Mita as she smiled at him.

"Um, Sure"says Tusk.

As both of them walked inside the abandoned warehouse as soon as they did. Some rap music hit their ears as other Lost Boys enjoyed another party with a few females that some of the members were brought in. Once Again he watched Crowe gripped Mita's a taloned hand and lead hr over to the stereo for dance. Tuskidero sighed until he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo, Tusk heads up!" says Danny B as he tossed him a 40-ounce of Malt Liquor.

"Thanks." Says Tusk as he popped the top and took a swig but still had a sad look on his face.

"Yo' Tusk...what is up with you man for the last fucking week you been acting sorta depressed lately." He took a swig." You got bitch problems or somethin'?" says Danny.

"No, It's not that." says Tusk." Its about Mita"says Tusk as he sighs. "It's like for the last few months she has been avoiding me. I mean did I do something wrong?" says tusk.

"Yo, Tusk manI thought you knew?" says Danny.

Tusk looks over at Danny B." What do you mean?"

"Yo, that itch Mita got a thang for u know what I mean?" says Danny. 

Tusk blinks.

Danny B. blinks back and then throws his arms up in frustration." Aw, c'mon man tell me that for the three months that Mita was comin on to you in every way possible? "He then takes another swig of his forty. "You remember how she used to be all up on you everytime when you kicked it in the crib? Or how about the time she let you see her nude.." he smirks lustily. "Man, I'm not ever going to forget those titties.." he looks back at him." This girl has done everything but walk up to you grab your dick and say Fuck me Tusk!"

Tusk blinks." She liked me?"

"Aw, Come on! Man"he then looks over his shoulder. "Yo, Kahlim! Come here for sec yo." Says Danny.

"What is it B?" says Kahlim as he walks over to him.

"Yo, Tusk here did not know that Mita liked him." Says B.

Khalim's eyes widen a bit." Yoooooooo' You did not know she had a thang for you T'?" he then sighs." That's fucked up.,"

"Yo, ManIf I was Tusk...I would try and get with her right now." Says B.

"That's what, I'm saying Yo'." Says Kahlim. He looks at Tusk. "So, What are you waitin' for T? Go ahead and get her."

Tusk nodded. "Alright, I will." Says Tusk. "Where is she?"

"She went upstairs a few minuets ago." Says Khalim." Go upstairs and tap that ass boy." 

Tusk smiled and headed upstairs . As he ascended the staircase the music level dropped dramatically until it was near silence. Tusk then walked along the hallway where most of the Lost Boys slept or crashed for the night. As he made his way to Mita's room, he wondered on what to say to her but then again he shouldn't have anything to say she was in love with him. He felt foolish at not noticing the young Demon's advances upon him. But, he was too wrapped up I n his own life and worrying about his family did that he even noticed her. Probably if he gave her something to apologize for his ways and the way, he has been acting. He then reached into his pocket and pulled a golden necklace. Something that he picked up from his latest heist. He smiled slowly at the small gift in his large hands and picked up his pace down the hall. As he got closer, he heard the sounds of bedsprings squeaking and the sounds of grunting.

"Oh, Fuckyou're so tight...girlshit." says A voice."

" It hurtsIt hurtsbut it feels so goodNnnghhhhhhh." Came a female's voice.

Tuskidero froze in his tracks as he heard the voices he silent prayed that e did not hear what he just heard. He edged a bit forward as the voices got louder he the laid his hand on the door to Mita's room and slowly opened. The sight that he saw made the giant's heart broke in two. There Was Mita in Bed her eyes glazed over as Crowe was on top of her rapidly thrusting his cock in and out of the golden hued demon as sweat formed on his skin. Tusk could not watch anymore of the scene behind him as he closed the door and slowly walked away. He could feel an angry heat well up in his on body as he fought a war with his own tears that threatened to spill form his cheeks. He continued to walk hoping the voices were out of his range of hearing until.

"Oh, Fuck CroweI'm there 'm Cummmmming!" screams Mita as her and Crowe's impassioned screams are heard through out the hallway.

Tusk growled with unknown fury, rammed his fist through the wall with, and unbridled fury. The wooden wall whistle gave away to force of his blow and crumbled to the ground like a house of cards. Tuskidero looked at the necklace he held in his hand and his nostrils flared. He tossed the small trinket to the ground and stepped on itgrinding it beneath his heel before returning to the party down below.

A short time later Tusk took a temporally leave of the Lost Boys to go and see his Family back in Texas. the rest of the lost Boys felt sorry to see one of their members leave but Tuskidero promised he would be back. He said goodbye to Kahlim, Danny B., Merrick and twenty-five other members of the lost Boys. But, when Crowe and Mita came to say goodbye he knocked away Crowe's hand and shot Mita a harsh glare before getting back on the train and headed back to Texas.

---

(present)

Wells's Home

September 12th

1:30a.m

Tuskidero's Car pulled up onto the gravel road of his former home. Or a house of bad memories he once knows it was. But It was nothing to him anymore...just a home. But, it was once a home to Simone too who lived here until Medical problems cause Laura Wells to be put into the hospital and she asked Tusk k to take her in with him in 99'. He watched as Hope walked up to the front door and pulled a key from her shirt and stuck inside the door and opened it. There was a low creek as the door whined open and all three generations of Wells stepped inside the home. To Tusk the old home hasn't changed since he last visited the place. It looks like no one has lived in a place for awhile. From what Hope told him tha after Simone moved in Tusk last yer. Laura got sick the last few months and was unable to even take care of her. Thanks to her there was a neighbor she knew that took her in as an adoptive daughter. Tusk made a note to thank the neighbor tat took care of his niece with a present of some sort.

Tusk then looked around and inhaled." Ahhh."

"Brings back memories doesn't it darlin'?" says Hope as she walks over to the stairs.

Tusk nodded as he walked over to the spot where Travis fell down the stairs because of him eleven years ago. He smiled inwardly at that memory." Yes, I do. So, did you want to get anything from here before we leave?"

"Yeah. A few things actually." Says Hope as she smiles." Now it won't take long okay?" says Hope as she ran up stairs as soon as she got upstairs she looked at Simone." C'mon squirt...you can come too."

"Yay!" says Simone as she started to make her way up the stairs.

Tusk chuckled and walked around the lower levels as he admired the old place where he and his stepsister once played. As he walked into the kitchen, he let out a shudder as he remembered what transpired on that fateful day when he returned home.

---

Well's Home

June 15th, 1990

2:35 a.m.

Tuskidero stood there in the torrent downpour that has hit Texas as of late. Clad only in a trenchcoat and some street clothes he bought with from Manhattan and some 'protection'. TH house looked like ti hasn't changed much since he was disowned and kicked out seven years ago. Although he was gone for all those years, he tried to call him and check on his family. He spent to of his time talking to Sandra until the time her sixteenth birthday rolled around. But, hen he called to wish her one there were no one home. He tried calling several other timeshe either get an answering machine or nothing else at all. There was one time when a woman answered the telephone when Tusk said hello to his mother she hung up the phone. Tusk was confused by this his mother no matter how bad her life was always spared him a few minuents of her time to her adopted son. Tusk probably hey forgot about him and moved on and then on his last and desperate try to call home. He remembers the words that shook him to his soul:

'Hello?'

'Hey, Mahow are you doing'

'Tuskidero?'

'yeah. It's me god I missed you so much. Hey' where's Chelsea? I want to speak to her.'

'TuskideroChelsea isn't' here anymore'

'WHAT?! What, happenedtell me mother please.'

'Tuskidero I can't stand on the phone much longer please...hang up and don't' come back.(Sobbing)Please'

'Ma, What is the matter with youwhat happened to Chelsea. Mom I--'

'Bitch, are you on that fucking phone again you little slut?! Are you talking that guy who keeps calling here?!'

'No, Travis--I'

(A sickening crack is heard followed by a yelp)

' Mom?!'

'(the sounds of punches being landed and screaming) 'I (whack) Told.(whack) you(whack) not(whack) to answer the phone.(whack didn't I?) (harder whack) Didn't I?!'

'Mom'

'line goes dead'

'Mom?Mom?'

Tusk shook off the thoughts of that phone conversation as he tried to stop the tears from forming. He pulled the Trenchcoat over himself more roughly and ventured to the door. There was the silent knock at the door. Which was followed by silence he knocked again with no response. Tuskidero slowly opened the door and made his way inside the house. The place looks desolate as if no one has visited in days. He looked around the place as Thunder illuminated up the room with it's cleansing light. He continued to look around and saw the phone on the floor the cord ripped from the wall. Tuskidero stooped down a looked t the wire and shook his head. Tusk then tried to turn on the lights but, there was no power.

.'probably the storm caused a power outage' thought Tusk.

Tusk let out a sigh and ventured upstairs as he did looking around and seeing the broken railing.

"My, God what the hell happened while I was gone?" says Tusk. " As soon as he reached the top of the stairs the area was almost completely dark except the light that faintly illuminated from the window and the sounds of soft sobbing. Another lighting bolt illuminated the room briefly . But, for that few seconds he saw a female form lying on the floor. Tusk slowly walked over to the last place where he saw the figure lying there and advanced upon her. He Knelt near her and placed his large hand on the sobbing female's shoulder. 

The Female jumped back. "No, Don't touch me...Travis!"

"Travis?" says Tusk." No, Ma it's me...Robert."

Laura Wells looks at Tusk a bit." And she blinks." RRobert?"

"Yeah, Mom...what happened to you? Says Tusk.

"Your Father." Says Laura.

"Travis" grows Tusk. "This is too much" He kneels and offers his hand to her. "I'm getting you out of here." He pauses." So where is he anyway?"

"Riggghttt" came a intoxicated voice.

As Tusk turn around to see who spoke something hard and heavy smashed him in his face. Tusk let out grunt as he felt as his nose was instantly broken and his Jaw dislocated. Tuskidero rolled away before another blow could be landed by his assailant. As he stood he saw Travis standing there holding a sledge hammer. As he rolled away. Holding his shoulder. He looked to see Travis standing there holding a 10lb Sledgehammer and was constantly fighting to stand up.

"I knnnooooyou were..coming back." Says Travis before he rushed at him. Yelling incoherently the Sledgehammer raised High.

Tusk Reached behind him and was about to pullout his Remington Shotgununtil A wild swing by Travis knocked form his hands. Tusk rubbed his right hand as he dodged another swing. Tusk avoided another swing by his father and uppercuts Travis with all of his might. Travis flew about a good two or three feet before landed hard on the ground. Tuskidero seeing his opportunity charges towards him. Travis only saw the ring on Tusk's fist before it connected with his face shattering his Jaw. The force of the blow sent him stumbling down the stairs. With enraged Tuskidero, right behind him Travis staggered to stand the force of the two blows and the tumbling down the flight of stairs nearly took all the fight out of him. As soon as Tuskidero got to the bottom of the stairs he picked up Travis into massive bearhug and started to squeeze. Travis only manged a muffled scream as pain as he felt over three hundred pounds of pure muscle crush his spine. Tusk Grunted as he continued to Squeeze utterly determined to end his life he was tired of his Travis the abuse, of his family the beatings of his mother, the disappearance of his sister and now this.

"TuskLet him go!" says Laura as she watched the scene unfold from the top of the stairs.

Tusk didn't even hear hi mother's cries only the screams of Travis and he revealed in it. The pure ecstasy of causing Travis to die by his hands was almost orgasmic of nature. As he continued his bone jarring grip. Travis could feel his life slowly slipping away his ribs were starting to give away and he could hardly feel his legs. He had to do something. In a last ditch effort he wheeled his head back and slammed against Tuskidero's broken nose. Tusk only grunted and squeezed more. Travis continued to wail on his nose with headbutt after headbutt until Tuskidero's grip loosened enough to let the slender man slip form his grip. As Soon as Travis landed, he staggered his way into the kitchen looking for something to fight Tusk that answer came I the form of Butcher knife. Travis gasped as he saw the giant lumber into the kitchen, he saw Travis cowering and reached for him. Like a wounded Animal Travis lashed out art him in a drunken swing cutting the palm of his hand. Tusk backed a bit as Travis leapt art him aiming at his throat mumbling incoherently. Tuskidero avoided the wild swings until he found him back out in the living area. Tusk too k a chance and swung at Travis again, but He ducked underneath his punch and stabbed him right in the stomach. Tusk's eyes widened a bit as he stumbled backward holding his stomach. Travis leaped and cut him across the chest. Tusk recoiled as the knife e cut through his shirt and blood started to seep through it. Travis swung wildly, cut a vein in Tuskidero's right Arm. Tusk Growls as he clamps his massive hand to his wounded vein, and started to back away.

"Travisstop it please!" says Laura from the top of the stairs.

Travis looked back at her with her murderous intent in his alcohol-glazed eyes. Laura backed away knowing that she was net. She cowered back for m the stairs and started to break down crying. That is until she saw the answer to her problems laying on the floor only a few feet away form her. She then wiped away her tears and walked towards it. She then grabbed the Remington form the floor and stalked over to the place where her husband was poised to end this night. Tusk stared at his father with blurring vision as his wounds were starting to take his tool. He tried his best to stop the blood from seeping from the severed artery on his left arm. Travis saw Tusk down and left at him his eyes only seeing the fierce determination in his stepson's eyes. and that was the last thing his eyes will ever see again as a shotgun shell entered his skull and exploded out the other side sending a hail of bone fragments and brain to the carpet. Tusk just watch as Travis Wells collapsed to the ground his eyes wide as ovals as the rest of his skull seeped into the floor. Tusk then looked up and saw Laura holding the still smoking shotgun her face grim and determined for a second. But After a few seconds, she dropped the gun as she realized what she has just done.

"Ohwhat have I done?" says Laura as she looked at her husband lying on the floor not moving and a trail of red liquid pooling beneath him. She then looked over at Tuskidero and her fear turned to concern for her son." Tuskidero?"

"Ungh..Mom?" says Tusk.

Laura sees the condition he is in." Oh, shithold on son.I'll go next door and get the neighbors. "Just hold on."

"I'll try." Says Tusk.

Laura kisses Tusk's forehead once and then attends to his most serious of injuries as best as she can and then dashes off to find help. Thirty minuents later the ambulance shows up and attends to Tusk. As the medics attend to Tusk's wounds Laura hides the shotgun that Tusk brought with him before the medics escort her and Tusk to the hospital. Two months later Tusk is released with a clean bill of health. Tusk wanted to head back To Manhattan but a part of him wanted to stay a little while longer. Besides Crowe had Mita know to be the strength of the group that won't mind if he stays away a bit longer. So he decided to stay with his mother in the meanwhile. 

---

**__**

Two months Later

Well's Home

October 15th, 1990

2:35 a.m.

Tusk gripped the pile of wood and hefted it easily over his massive shoulder as he carries it over to the shed that he built for his mother a few weeks ago. For the last Two months. Tuskidero has been helping his mother around the house. Being her little go 'fer and running errands for her. With a sigh he set the wood down on the ground next to the shed, pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket, and wiped his brow.

"Working hard eh, Robert?" says Laura as she comes out carrying a glass of lemonade. She then offers the lemonade to him." Thirsty?"

?Tusk smiles as he drinks the lemonade and drinks it slowly not noticing tha his mother was admiring his tanned skin as it glistened in sweat in the early October sun. As soon as Tuskidero finished his drink." Ahh...that tastes good." 

He looks down, notices his mother attire, and nearly tuned three shades darker. There was his mother standing before him her ample chest cramped into a bikini top and wearing short-shorts. Tusk knew that his mother was feeling better after her injuries finally healed and went away but he never noticed she looked this good.

"UmEr...uh..."says Tusk as he tried not to look down. But, form his staggering height it is unavoidable.

"Are you alright...my son?" says Laura.

"I'm finemother." Says Tusk." He hesitated a moment." Um, Motherdo you have any more chores for me?" 

"No, None at all my son." She smiled at him. "So, Come in for lunch alright?" says Laura as she took his large hands into her gentle ones and she slowly led him inside there home. Tusk smiled as his mother lead him back inside the house but sit wasn't her touch that made him smile. It was her ass. Tusk admired the way that she wiggled her ass as if she was giving him a little show halfway throughout the walk he had to adjust his pants just to hide the growing excitement. 

After a nice and comfortable of Lunch consisting of sandwiches and fresh lemonade Tusk decided to retire on the couch. The cushions sunk down considerably low to his weight and to his size A few seconds later his mother walked into the room after finishing the dishes. Tusk smiled and simply patted one of the seats of the couch with a smile. Laura smiled back at him before sitting down next to him and nuzzling against his muscular frame. Tusk was a little surprised about this mark of affection from his mother but simply shrugged it of and wrapped his arm around her. Laura slowly smiled as she felt his arm pull hr to him and she revealed in his warmth. As they both sat there watching whatever it was on the t.v at the time...Tusk could feel Laura's hand on his knee. Tusk pretended that he did not notice the hand on his knee but he did notice the hand was going higher up his leg, past and mid-thigh and almost at his."

"Hey!" says Tusk.

"What?" says Laura as she smiled at her adopted son impishly. As she ran her hands to his chest. All the while smiling.

"U, Mother this behavior this change in you." Says Tusk as he could feel his breath quickly increase in rapid breaths." Oh, Man."

Laura smiled and slid into his lap started to grind against his crotch in a strange way. Tusk let out a groan as h could feel a urge to build inside of him. H wanted to do something like to kiss her back to grope those two orbs of flesh between his massive hands. He as snapped out of his thoughts as he found himself face to face to his mother. Tusk simply gazed into the beauty, which is his mother. With her hair falling over one eye. Tusk then started to lean in closer as he was some kind of moth and his mother was some kind of flame. Their lips brushed against each other lightly before Tusk broke away form her as his eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling.

"No, I can't do this...I won't do this." Says tusk as he simply placed his mother down on the couch. "I'm going to and run some errands." He then starts to leave as Laura pleads for him.

"But Tusk...I" says Laura as she watches the door close shut." Love you"

---

Well's Home

November 24th, 1990

7:35 p.m.

Tuskidero walked back home form the neighborhood grocery store with some desert after a scrumptious dinner cooked up by his mother. It has been a few months after that incident on the couch Tuskidero never meant to have feelings for his stepmother. But, oblivious she has had feelings for him for some time now ever since he has come back into her life. He remembers holding hr as she told him what happened throughout there marriage. How he cheated on her and beat her for almost no reason at all. Tusk only nodded knowing that his ex-father was a different person when he drinks. Tusk's anger for his father and is quite glad that the son of a bitch is dead and he felt more love for Laura than ever before. This made the scene on the couch almost unable to bear how he wanted to touch and hold her. To run his handsthrough her hair maybe even. ..Tusk shook his head to clear his thoughts, ventured up the pathway into the Wells home, and opened the door. 

"Ma, I'm back." says Tusk.

"Upstairs sweetheart." Says Laura. "Oh, and put the pie in the refrigerator we can eat it later on."

Tusk then shrugged and did as he told and winded his ways upstairs and followed his mother's voice into her mother's room. The whole place was almost completely pitch-black. Tusk slowly stepped into the room and narrowed his eyes as he called out for his mother again only to be answered by the sound of door closing and the lock clicking. Tuskidero looked around and was astounded to see his mother standing there in the nude along brown hair trailing down her back. Tuskidero just swallowed hard as he could feel the blood in his head rush to his neither regions as he took in his mother's beauty. Her Beautifully 42 C breasts with large brown areolas a average build and square patch of brown curls between her legs. 

"Mom"says Tuskidero. "What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry Robert." says Laura as she advanced upon him. "It has been so long since I have been touched or held by anybody. When Travis and I were still together, the only time he looked at me is to beat me. He treated me like shitwhile you Robert." She stood inches away from him." Have always treated me like a ladyno matter what happened. You are a handsome man Robert." She then ran her hands along Tusk's face. "I love you.."

"Mom...I--" says Tusk before a slender finger to his lips. "Now, you know damn well that I am not your mother so you do not have to call me that. When nobody is around I want you to call me Laurashe then reaches up and kisses him on the lips okay?"

Tusk was shocked by the kiss but even more shocked when he returned it." Okay, Laura." H then kisses him back. "I love you too."

Laura smiled and kissed him back twice each kiss increasing with passion. Tusk let out a slight mummer against her mouth as he increased the kiss. He then wrapped a well-muscled arm around her waist, pulled her closer to him, and feels her ass a bit. Laura lets out squeak and kisses him back with more passion as she started to unbutton his long sleeve shirt. Tusk untucked his shirt and helped Laura unbutton it the rest of the way. And then taking it completely off. 

Robert."pants Laura as she starts to unbuckle his pants." I love you Robert."She then moved him over to her bed and she sat down with him. "I need you."

"Then you shall have me." Says Tuskidero as he kisses her back and the worlds dissapear into a sexual haze..

---

(Present)

Tusk shook his head out of his latest flash back as he heard a small bell that signaled it was safe to move around on the plane. He opened his eyes to see that his daughter Simone asleep In the sea next to him hr medium-length raven black hair falling over her eyes. and the slightest little sound coming from her mouth. Just across from her was Hope who was asleep her arms and legs in each direction her mouth wide open. Tusk chuckles as he remembers how Sandra looked when she fell asleep. Tusk smiled at both his daughter and his Step-niece and ran his hands through Hope's hair and through his daughter's. He then felt a little sad since that one night full of passion created the small raven-haired girl that was sleeping next to him. But, what was done was done there was no way to deny it anyway but as if he would ever deny his little girl.. He then let out a yawn and looked out of the window of the airplane. A few minuents later the stewardess shows up and asks him what he wants for dinner. He then rouses his two sleeping Angels and they all make they orders which was followed by one in-flight movie. As Simone and Hope watched the movie Tusk wonders if Hope can survive in this city filled with Gargoyles and upgraded assassins. Eventually one or both of them are going to get in the crossfire and working for Bloodstone is not going to make life for them any easier. But, He can't quit now they'll all be hopeless. Tusk has no family that he knows of. The Wells family didn't want anything of Hope after hearing how she was born. He hated the family hat this two young and beautiful girls were cursed with. It wasn't anybody' fault how they were born. To truly have disregard of someone just because of his or her lineage is simply deplorable. Heh. Listen to him a person whose hands have been dirtied with the blood of others talking about disregard for lineage. 

"I guess life is funny that way." Says Tusk softly.

"Huh?" says Hope as she looks over at him." You say something Darlin'?" 

Tusk shook his head no." Nothing at all."

"Alright,." says hope as her eyes returned to the movie." Are you sure about me moving in with you and sis Uncle Tusk?" 

"Of, Course, I'm okay with it. Face it we all need each other right now with your grandma gone. And the neighbors having problems feeding their own kids and you. I have to do it...I owe it to your mother." Says Tusk.

"I know darlin." says Hope." Outside of Grammy, you were the only one who was closest to her in heart and spirit."

Tusk snorts." Right...spirit."

Hope then looks at Tusk with a worried look on her face. She has known Tusk ever since Her aunt Mary died and she had to move form New Orleans to Texas when she turned fourteen. He was especially ever friendly around her grandma and her half-sister Simone. But nowadays he has this faraway look as if he's worrying about something. She laid a slender hand to her mulberry lips and thought about it for a few minuets and simply shrugs." I'll guess she'll tell me when he's ready."

Tusk then smiles a bit Hope and returns his view to window as his mind slips away.

---

Well's Home

January 15th, 1991

7:15 p.m

Tuskidero smiles a bit as he carries another bag of Groceries inside of the well's home. His 'short' stay' with his mother has extended to four months now since Tusk as come home. He then walks past the now pregnant Laura Wells who is admiring her boyfriend and future husband as she rubs her stomach. She then watched as he carefully placed the food away and walked backed over to her and the both of them enjoyed a brief but longing kiss before final parting. Laura then snuggled into Tusk's embraces as she closed her eyes. Finally he was hers and vice-versa they really wished that they could have invited some of there closest friends to see there wedding. But, for privacy concerns, they got married n a little chapel that was very discrete. It was obvious that Tusk was staying here in Texas permanently with a new wife and a new outlook on life. The gang back at home didn't need him anymore they have Mita now. The Lost Boys really didn't need him anymorenut a part of him wanted to return to Manhattan and to say Goodbye to Crowe, Khalim, Danny B. , Merrick.and the rest of them. Only wishing them the best he then takes a look at the wedding band on his finger and sighs Laura sees her Husband's despair and hugs him the best that she could.

"You, are thinking about them again aren't you?" says Laura softly.

"YeahI am." Says Tusk before he kisses her on the forehead. "I miss them Laura I mean we have been through a lot of shit over the past seven years I really can't give up on them now. I could at least tell them all Goodbye...forever." he sighs again. "But, I can't not with our child on the way"

Laura breaks form her husband's embrace. "I know lovebut they are the people that kept you safe all those years you were away form me. They took care of you better than I ever could Robert. You should go and see them." 

Tusk walks over to his wife and embraces her from behind." Are you sure?" he kisses her neck." I mean I would hate to leave you and the baby behind." He rests a hand on her swelled stomach.

Laura smiles and places her hand over his. "Yes, go and see them. I think the baby and me will be able to fend for ourselves for a few days. Besides., it's not like I'm completely helpless."

Tusk smiles." You are right my wife I shall go" says Tusk as he kisses her. "But, I will be back for you in a few days." He then kisses her again. "Mmmwell, probably they could wait a few more days.:

Laura giggles. "Just go you nut. The quicker you leave the quicker you can be back to holding me in your arms again." 

Tusk smiles a bit, grabs his wife's ass, and kisses her one more time before making preparations to leave for Manhattan. Laura smiles as she helps her husband pack lightly for the long trip back to Manhattan. When everything was all set he kissed his wife and left Laura at the door. Laura smiles as she watches him leave smiling while rubbing her stomach. As soon as her husband was out of sight, her smile turns into a slight frown and she walks back inside closing the door behind her. Not fully knowing that that will be the last time she will see her husband again.

---

Streets of Manhattan

January 15th, 1991

8:35 p.m

A brisk snow stated fall as Tusk walked through the streets of New York his trenchcoat and hat secured firmly around him. Looking at the snow reminds him of his Mother Russia and it's cold unseasonable weather. Tusk let out a sigh as he remembers all what hands happened in his life herebut he feels worse for his wife who he left alone back in Texas. But, he had to put those feelings aside for the good of himself as he had to tie up some loose ends. He plus his trenchcoat more closer around him as a couple walks past him. As soon as they did he released his coat and slightly patted his side where his shotgun was safely tucked away. Although he has been away for only four months, he never forgets to carry protection unless someone tries to be smart and takes a risk in robbing him. As Tusk continues to walk down the street, he could see a Black Hyundai parked outside of a store and he noticed the make of the Vehicle.

'That's Crowe's Car' thought Tusk. "Looks like there casing that store over there." He chuckles. "Same ole' Crowe."

Tusk then noticed something else also: A Orange vans slowly pulling up besides the Black Hyundai. Tusk' wonders why would a van be driving that slow and it him. "Drive-by!"

Tusk immediately picked up his pace into a jog he wanted to warn Crowe and who else was with him that that were about to be hit. But, he was too late. Tusk can only watch in door as one of the doors slid open and two members of a rival gang members . One armed with a Uzi and the other with A Desert Eagle opened fire on the Hyundai. He watched as he saw Crowe and a other member bail out of the Hyundai and returned fire on the van. But, that didn't help much as the member in black was hit by bullet in its shoulder. Crowe rushed over to the member's side and opened fire with his 9mm while pushing the member into the alleyway. When the member was safely in the alleyway Crowe was about to return fire when two 9mm bullets hit him in the chest and he fell to the ground not moving.

"No!" yells Tusk.. He was about to pull out his Shotgun when the van started up and again and zooms past him and taking a tight turn around the alleyway. Tusk only grunted as he knew what the attackers were up to next. He saw a alleyway across from him and took off in its direction while loading up his shotgun. When he reached the end of the Alley, he saw the van zoom past him and stop at the next alleyway, which were only a few feet away. He watched as three men, wearing Red bandanas hopped out with their guns drawn. Tusk then walked out of the alleyway and took aim the three men. He watched as the first members head exploded in hail of brain and bone fragments as he fell to the ground his hot blood staining the innocent snow. The other two members looked at where the shot came from only to see the last sight they will ever see as Tuskidero fired another two rounds from his gun killing both member instantly. As Soon as it was over Tusk put his gun away, walked over to the alleyway, and was shocked to see Mita leaning against the alleyway. Her mask was removed and was used as tourniquet over her shoulder. While one of her gloved hands was over her stomach.

Tusk blinks." My, God"

"Husk?" says Mita as her eyes shifted towards him." Ohgod it is youcame...back...just like Crowe...said you would."

Tusk hushed her don't talk Mita." I'm going to get you some help okay. He then eyes the van the rival gang members were using. He put his shot gun away and picked Mita up into his arms." C'mon...were taking a ride." 

"Alrightbut pleaseI 'm so cold" says Mita.

Tusk nodded and helped Mita into the van. He then got into the driver's side and drove off just as the sounds of police sirens were heard in the distance.

---

Tusk continued to drive down the streets of Manhattan as Mita's moaning only got worse and worse. Tusk remembers that Mita would heal if she made it to sunrise. And that's one big fucking if with dawn nine hours away there is no way she would make it. But, there seems to b no other choice to take her to the hospital. But, no hospital would take someone like her so there's only one place to take her. A man known only as Specs.

---

Skidrow

January 15th, 1991

9:35 p.m

The Van rolled silently along the streets of Skidrow very slowly. The place looked like it always did decimated and nearly run-down. Squatters, Crackheads and other lower-life forms call this place home. Where people would do Anything...anything to get away from this little hell on earth. No one really cared what you did. Who you did it with are in some cases what you looked like. Skidrow has been also known as heaven for those who are trying to escape there past or looking for somewhere to lie low. This is where a man known as Specs makes his home. From what Tusk has heard about Specs, that he was some washed up doctor from Atlanta. Or something like that who lost his license when a woman died on the operating table while she was in surgery. He lost everything that day and he dropped in to the realm of obscurity his name lost forever to the seas of time.. Ever since he moved to Skidrow he has acted as The Lost Boys Doctor and has taken care of their sickness and injuries with Ease asking only for a small amount of money for his services. He just hopped that Specs could help Mita. A few minuents later Tusk stooped in front of Spec's apartment and gingerly helped the wounded gargess out of the van and carried her to the back of the building.. He opened the door and took the stairs up to the top of the building with Mita still in his arms to the third floor. The inside of the building didn't look so good as well as the outside, which really didn't bother him at. All, he walked to a single door in the building and rapped on it twice.

"Specs! C'mon, man open the door. It's me Tusk." Says Robert as he knocked on the door.

On the third rap the door opens and a 5'6 man wearing a t-shirt and jeans stepped out. He as man who looked like he was mid to late 30's with long white hair and eyebrows and over his eyes were a pair of circular shaped spectacles that he ever took off. But, that wasn't the strangest thing around his neck was small crystal that shined with a strange light and he had light blue tattoo's that covered his forearms.

The man smiled lightly at Tusk before looking at the web-winged gargoyle barely clinging to life in his massive arms. Specs just rested his hand on the gargess's head and let out a slight 'Hmmm'. He then looked at Tusk and made a motion for his hand to come inside. Tusk quickly followed without saying a word and into the backroom where a makeshift medical room was ready. Tusk nodded and laid Mita down on the metal table and discretely left the room allowing specs to work in private. While Mita was being worked on Tusk paced around the room with a determined look on his face...wishing...hopingthat there was something he could do anything.to help Mita. He then glanced over at the phone and wonders if he should call his wife and let her know what's up. But, how could he tell her that he just murdered three men without a slight ounce of guilt. Could the Tusk of the old be returning? Before the giant could answer his, own question. Specs came out form the room behind him a smug smile on his face.

"How is she Specs?" says Tusk as he looked at him.

"The Doctor smiled and waved his hand. She'' be fine.. I removed the bullets from her lower intense, collarbone, and dressed the wounds properly. She'll be okay once the sunrises." Says Specs. He then walks over to the couch and took a seat. "So, I haven't seen you around Tusk never thought I see you alive ever what happened last month."

Tusk's eyes opened wide at the suggestion." Died? Why do you think that?" 

:Well, After the attack on your home by The Berserks. I heard twenty-five members died that night. Along with Khalim." Says Specs as he bowed his head.

"Khalim's dead?!" says Tusk." He then sat down on the couch...holy fucking shit" he looks specs. "How did it happen?"

"Don't know Merrick told me about after a removed a bullet from Crowe's gut." He sighs. "It wasn't at all a pleasant story." His glasses shine as he looks at him." By, the waywhere is Crowe if his lover is hurt shouldn't he be with you?"

Tusk sighs." I'm sorry Specs but Crowe died in a drive-by. E's gone.." he bows head. "It's all my fault if I didn't leave...I would --"

"Be, dead. Child"says Specs." It's not your fault"

"Yes it is Damn it! I left the people that truly cared about me and what follows all the people I have loved or ever will love ends up dying, missing or worse. " says Tusk. As He then looks down at his wedding ring." I don't deserve herI'll bring her more pain." He then looks at Specs.

"Hey, Specs can I borrow your phone." says Tusk with a sigh.

The white haired man arched a brow at him. "Sure, Tuskgo ahead.

---

**__**

One month Later

Abandoned Warehouse

February 12, 1991

12:00 noon.

Tusk sat inside the chair that Crowe used when he was the Leader of the Lost Boys but the baton of Leadership was passed to him unceremoniously. But, he didn't feel like leading the gang against the berserks. He felt worse than telling his wife that he won't be coming back to her for sometime. Not until this blasted war between The Lost, Boys and the Berserks are over. He remembers the sounds of his wife sobbing over the phone made him hurt even more than any bullet or blow ever could. He wanted to go back and to console his wife but something tugged at him too not to go cause if he did he might lose someone else close to him as well. He then took the nearly empty bottle of Malt Liquor from the floor, downed the last of its contents, and threw it against the wall making it shatter into a thousand pieces. Just then, a member of the Lost Boys walked into the darkened room a desert eagle shoved into his jeans. He hated to see his leader act like this way but, he had to tell him what happened over a few minuents ago. 

He was about to open his mouth when Tusk spoke first. 

"What is it?" says Tusk.

"Yo, Tusk it's about that battle that you set up against the Berserks in front of K&J's Jewelry dealers." Says the member.

"What about it?" says Tusk as his eyes shifted over at him.

"Um, you better come and check it on the too dudeit's not good." Says the member.

Tusk rose from his seat to his full height and looked down at the lone member with his dark colored eyes." This had better be no joke."

"It's not sir" says the member.

Tuskidero sighs and followed the member down the rickety stairs and into the large area where the last few remaining members of the Lost Boys was watching the tube. As a reporter was in front of K&J's Jewelry dealers as the image of gun was displayed in the upper right corner of the screen.

"Turn it up." Orders Tusk.

One of the members of the Gang nodded and turned up the sound on the TV.

"tragedy strikes again as another violent gang war has cost the lives of Eight young men and has put a veteran police officer into the hospital. It was 11:15 this morning when members of the Lost Boys and The Berserks opened fire on each other in front of this jewelry store. The battle raged on for another fifteen minuents that I until Office Morgan and Veteran Officer Sandra Cantiago answered a call from the owner of the store. When both Officers arrived they were forced to use Deadly force on the two warring gangs who then turned on both of them. At the end All eight members of each gang were slain among them was one of the original members of the Lost Boys Merrick Collins." Says the Reporter as picture of Sandra appeared on the screen." But, on sadder note one of the 23rd precinct's own, Sandra Cantiago was shot in the chest by a 9mm round. She was taken to St. Peter's Hospital which she is said to be in critical condition. We have received a statement from Captain Chavez that she will do all in her power to end this senseless gang war. This is Travis Marshall reporting for WVRN news."

Tuskidero stared at the picture for a few more minuents more and then furrowed his brow. 'Damn, how come that face looks so familiar?' He then notices it. 'Oh, my godno it can't be' thought Tusk. "Chelsea?" He then feels his heart breaking in two. "No it can't be She can't be here.. Oh, my god.' Tusk then walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his Trenchcoat.

"Yo' Tusk where are you going? Man!" says one of the members as he followed him." We gotta think of way to get them back for Merrick man!" 

"We will"says Tusk." But for right now we can't do anything...cause that's what the berserks expect us to do." So until then we do nothing now if you excuse me I'm going for a walk."

"But, Tuskwhere are you going man?" says the member as he watched him walk out the door.

Tusk said nothing and walked out of the warehouse.

---

St. Peter's Hospital

February 12, 1991

12:15 p.m

Tuskidero stood outside of the hospital as his long black hair was pulled out of his usual braid. He wanted to walk inside of the hospital but since he's now a wanted man it would be suicide to walk in there as he is. He then looked around for a better way inside that is until he saw the answer to his questions walk out of the hospital. A orderly who was preparing to smoke a cigarette. Tusk smiled and followed the lone orderlies to the side of the hospital, which was designated for smoking. Tusk took another quick look around to see if here's anybody there. When the coast was clear he rushed the orderly from out of nowhere and buried his fist in the orderly 's gut. The orderly only vomited up blood before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped to the ground. Tusk then dragged the orderly behind a parked car and switched clothes for him luckily of him the orderly was almost as big as he was. The white garments fit tightly but they had to do. With that done Tusk moved into the hospital and looked for a elevator. As he was looking for the elevator, he heard a voice call out.

"Hey, You" says a voice.

Tusk turned around and saw a doctor walking towards him. "Yes?"

"What in the hell are you doing standing around here like a tree?" says the doctor. This is a hospital not a fucking waiting room." The doctor notices the missing nametag. And where in the hell is your ID?"

Tusk sweated a bit." Um, I was just hired?" 

The Doctor snorts." Oh, so you're a newbie. Well ,you better report to the main office and get yourself one." Says the doctor.

"I will." Says Tusk." Um, Excuse me do you know where is Sandra Cantiago?"

"On the third floor." He then arched a brow at him. "Why, you do you ask?" says the doctor.

"Um, I was called to assist her." Says Tusk.

"Huh?" says the doctor." She doesn't need--"

"Doctor, one of your patients is waiting for you in room 2-B." Says a nurse as she came running up.

The doctor looked at the nurse. "Huh? Oh, Alright." says the doctor he starts to follow the nurse. He then stops and looks at Tusk." And you better get an ID."

"Right." Says Tusk.

As soon as the doctor and nurse was gone Tusk started to search for the elevator and found one. A few feet ahead of him he then pressed a button and simply waited. A few minuents later the doors opened u and he stepped inside. He then pressed the button on the elevator and it took him up to the third floor. He then walks along the hallway until he gets to door marked 3-C. Tuskidero peered in and saw his sister lying there in the hospital bed and hooked up to all sorts of machinery. Tusk looked around for a few minuents and slowly slid in. He walks over to his Sister's side and kneels before her the tears streaming down his cheeks. He then takes her hand in his large ones and kisses her knuckles. 

""Oh, Chelsea...it's all my fault that this happened to you. If I didn't come back here and take over the lost boys. Maybe you wouldn't e here in this condition it's all my fault sis. I'm so sorry. I--"

"RRobert?" came a harsh wheeze from Sandra.

"Chelsea?" says Tusk." Oh, GodThank god you're alrightI.."

"I missed you Robertgod you have gotten so big sug." She coughs. "Your father must be cryin' in heaven." Says Sandra." I'll tell him when I get there"

"No. Don't say that Chelsea." Says Tusk. "Don't leave me"

"Heh, Hun you have a good heart Robert you know that. I don't know what type of shit that you have been through but no matter what you have always had a good heart Robert. I know...that and you know that." she chuckles. "and Mom knows too.."

Tusk's eyebrow's raise. "You know?"

"Yeah, I know Robert I'm your big sister...I know everything about you and Mom...and the baby." She groans. "Go back to herRobert...she needs you in her lifeplease go back to hertake care of my little sister.." says Sandra.

"I will...Sis.. But, Chelsea"

The sounds f Footsteps are heard outside. 

"I guess that's your cue to exit bro. Now go on get outta here...I'm sure that you are not all that friendly with the staff here." Says Sandra as she smiles.

"But, SandraI was the one--" says Tusk.

"I heard you sug...but it's all apart of the line of duty...now go...go back to momtake care of her for mewill ya." Says Chelsea.

"I will." Says Tusk as he kisses her hand. "Goodbye."

Tusk slowly rose from his knees went to the door opens it and looks out into the hallway to see someone step out of the Elevator. Tusk walks out of the room and makes his way down the hall and out of sight. A couple hours Sandra Loraine Cantiago passed away leaving two souls forever shattered. 

---

(present)

Streets of Manhattan

September 11th, 2000

9:00p.m

Tusk looked over his shoulder at Simone who was a little more than exhausted form her very busy day with her Sister. Even Hope was trying to shake off some of the Jet lag that lingered a bit as they drove back to Tusk's Apartment. But, That sights and wonders of Manhattan will keep her up for a few more hours at least. But, She still wondered why did Tusk stopped at the Flower shop and bought a bouquet of roses. She remembers teasing him if her Uncle had a girlfriend here in Manhattan. But, Tusk did not laugh at the joke ad kept stone-faced as he drove down the street. He eventually came to a stop in front of a run down Jewelry store. Hope was about to get out when Tusk stopped her and plucked one of the roses form the Bouquet.

"Stay here." Says Tusk.

Hope nods at him and simply waits. Tusk simply closed and locked the door as he walked into the alleyway next to the store. Where he saw two Gargoyles standing there. One of them was a Burgundy colored gargoyle wearing a tight black shirt and slacks with pockets on these side and has both of his brow ridges pierced. Besides him was a golden colored gargess with long brown hair and wearing a leather duster, white t-shirt and jeans was knelling on the ground and was placing something there.

"What are you doing here?!" says Tusk.

The Burgundy colored one turned around and as soon as he saw Tusk his eyes glow orange." Oh, Shit it's one of the fallen." Says the Burgundy Gargoyle as he held up his hand and fiery embers surged into his hands forming a ball.

The Golden Gargess got to her feet as her eyes blazed red and she struck a fighting stance. "Right."

Tuskidero just narrowed his eyes and struck a fighting stance as his muscles increased in size and strength and his skin grew darker in color. "Whenever you are ready."

"Alright, babe let's tag this hombre down." Says the burgundy colored one.

Tusk dropped his guard. "Mita?"

"Yeah, I'm Mita"says the golden Gargess as she readied herself for anything. She then dropped her guard and looked at the man's face before I her. "TRobert?"

Tusk nodded while the burgundy colored gargoyle arched a browridge at Mita. "Robert?"

"Oh, Robert it is you." says Mita as she nearly leaped into Tusk's arms. "Jesus Christ man how long has it been like nine years right?"

Tusk smiles a bit. "Yeah it has." He then noticed Mita's pierced browridges and brown hair, which was died with several streaks of color and her ample chest. "You surely have grown up."

"Heh...so have you." Says Mita as she rested her hands on her hips. "God...man...It's so good to see you again Dude." Says Mita as she hugged him again.

The Burgundy colored Gargoyle arched a brow as the two old friends shared another hug." Um, Excuse mi amor(My, love). What in the infierno(hell) is going on here?"

" Oh, I'm sorry." Says Mita as she broke away from Tusk." Um, Bach Tusk and me are old friends. We used to run in the same gang together before I joined mother and the rest of the family." She looks at Tusk. "Um, Tusk this is Bach, my brother and my mate."

"I see." Says Tusk. "It's good to see you Bach."

Bach blinked." U, you're aren't' going to astillar mi Cabeza por(smash my head in)?

"No." says Tusk. He then takes his rose and places it on top of Mita's black rose." I'm here to honor a close friend." 

"I see." Says Bach. He looks at Mita. "Amor, lata aqui pues a minuent. (Love, can you come here for a minuent.)"

"Que es le (What is it)?" says Mita as she walks over to him.

Tusk watched as both gargoyles completely held their conversation in Spanish. Tusk smiled as he knew what Bach was saying Mita. After he watch Mita shook her head Bach looked back at Tusk who was leaning against the wall smiling. Bach wrapped a wing around Mita in a protective manner and both of them continued their conversation. After a few minuents, Bach released his Mate and looked back at Tusk he then kissed her on the lips, dug his claws to the wall, and started to ascend the building. Once he got to the top he glided off in the opposite direction. Mita watched her mate glide away before returning to Tusk.

" It's been a long time...hasn't it." Says Mita.

"Yes." Says Tusk." Now, If you excuse me I have to get back to Hope and Simone before they wondered what happened."

"You have a child?" says Mita as both her brow ridges.

"Yes, I'll tell you a bit later." Says Tusk. "Now, if you will excuse me" 

"Hey, Could I come with?" says Mita as she walked alongside with him. "I mean it's not like everyday you get to hang with a friend and his Family."

"Like that?" says Tusk as he returned to her gargoyle form.

"Oh, This?" says Mita." Watch." She closed her eyes"Abeo(change)"

Tusk watched as Mita changed from a gargoyle to a 5'4 human with Emerald blue eyes.

"Shall we go?" says Mita.

"Yes...let's." says Tusk as he smiled.

As Both of them walked out of the alleyway he could see Hope's eyes widen a bit as she saw her uncle come out with a strange looking woman. She was more surprised when Tusk opened the back door for her and the woman slid in next to Simone. Tuskidero slid in smiling a bit.

"Care to explain darlin'." Says Hope who looked at her Uncle with an arched brow.

"I'm an old friend." Says Mita.

"Yeah, Sure you're are." Says Hope.

Tusk chuckled as he drove off to his second to last final destinations of the night. He was overwhelmed with join to have his friend back after all that happened after Sandra died.

---

Lost Boys Hideout.

February 24, 1991

2:36 p.m

A Few police cars appeared out in front of an old broken down warehouse, which was rumored to be the hideout of the lost boys. It's seems that the police had gotten tip form an anonymous source that they saw a grey van that fit the description of one that was spotted in robbery few days before leaving the vicinity of a rundown neighborhood. The police had followed the van to the hideout only to find out that no Lost Boy was there. But, then again, there shouldn't be since the last few members dies d in the shootout with Officers Morgan and Kingston. 

But, now the remnants of them haven't been caught the strong man who was driving the vehicle and the woman who was covered up. The cops quickly raided the place and started their search for the two last members of the gang. While the cops, confiscated what was left of the Lost Boys dealings. The rest of them chased after the final two members of the Lost Boys. Finally, though the cops did catch up with them but when they reached the alleyway where they saw them, duck into they only found Tusk standing there. 

"Freeze!" says the cop nervously.

The mammoth of man turns around, faces the officer, and narrows his eyes. At him. The cop swallow's audibly and focus his sights on the mans' heart all the while his eyes never leaving his.

"Hands behind your back and down on the ground ordered the officer.

Tusk simply held out his hands and kneeled before the officer. The Cop nervously removed the cuffs from his belt and tried to slap them around his wrists only to find that they could hardly fit. The Cop almost shit himself wit Tuskidero rose to his height and merely puts his hands behind his back. The officer kept his gun trained on him and led the giant of a man out of the warehouse and into one of the police vans that were waiting outside. Tusk sat there in the van as it slowly pulled away taking him to the 23rd precinct. E lowered his head and sighed.

'Goodbye Mita.' Thought Tuskidero.

---

**__**

Three Years Later

Maximum Security prison

March 2, 1994

7:36 p.m

Tuskidero lied down on the bunk bed as he watched the ceiling of his cell. Three years haps passed since he has been arrested. The Da Margot Yale was pushing for Tusk to be put away for twenty-five years. But, thanks to the help of his hired attorney John Donovan he was sent away for ten years. But, was up for parole in two years. But that was a long shot on his first. Day in Jail he broke another prisoner's ribs with one knee. And nearly paralyzed another with one punch to his back. His violence in the first da caught the eye of a man in his early 40'a known as Carl Vedena. Form what he has served twenty years of a fifty-year sentence. From what he was told, he was a Vietnam veteran who came back home to his wife who is Vietnamese. Only to find her lying they're in a poodle of her own blood. It is said that Carl tracked both of her murder's down and hung one of them by there own intestines. While the other, one was castrated and his balls shoved into his mouth before his throat was slit. In Jail everyone avoids accept to Tusk for some strange reason the both of them have become good friends owner the years. Watching each others back and sharing stories about their lives. When he is not talking to Carl he is answering letters from his wife who writes him almost single day sending him pictures of there little girl Simone. She has her mother's looks but her father's hair and eye coloring. Just then, he was shaken from his peaceful slumber when he heard a rap on the bars. Tusk then sat up s he heard the rap on his bars by one of the guards.

"Tuskidero...get upyou got visitors." Says the guard.

"ohh, another conjugal visit form your woman?" says Carl as he laughs.

Tusk sighs. "You never change do you Carl?" says Tusk.

"Hey, I have been here before you were a glint in your father's eye boy." Says Carl. "So, sorry if I have a strange sense of humor."

"Right, right." says Tusk. "See you in thirty Carl."

"don't pound her too hard man." says Carl before he turns over on his stomach.

Tusk nods and follows the guard to the room. He opens the door and sees two people standing there. A.. Standing there was a 7'0 man w/ platinum blond hair and a clean- face. Standing besides him was another woman who was quiet a beauty as her butt-length Crimson colored hair that trails down lower down to her. The woman made a gesture to Tusk to sit and he did.

"Um, what is this about." Says Tusk. 

"First let me introduce myself." she gestures to herself. "I'm Detective Execs." she then gestured to the man in the corner. "And that is Detective Raymond Youngford."

"Hey, I remember you two." says Tusk. "You were the ones that found the remains of the Berserks." He growled "..And the ones who arrested Mita.."

"Ahthe gargoyle." Says Execs.

Tusk's eyes widened as he stared at the flame haired woman. "How did you.."

"We know a lot of things Mr. Robert Tuskidero." says Raymond. "We know all about your connection to the gargoyle known as Mita."

"But, how did you" says Tusk.

"We know everything Mr. Tuskidero." says Execs. "We know everything...from the death of your step-sister. The Death of your stepfather by your mother. Your daughter Simoneeverything about you." says Execs.

"Who are you people?" says Tusk.

"We are part of Secret organization that is as old as time itself...Mr. Tuskidero." Says Raymond as he walks behind him. "But, that's not the reason we have asked you here. E are here to offer you and Mr. Vedena a deal."

"A Deal?" says Tusk as he arched brow. "What kind of deal?"

"Well, listen. You are going to be in jail for the next seven years or so." Says Execs. "But, what is we told you that we can have you and Vedena walking out of this hell by next week." Says Execs.

"Next Week?!" says Tusk. "Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible to K.E.S" says Raymond. "It sounds like a good deal doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." says Tusk. He then furrowed his brow an leaned back into the chair. "What's the catch?"

"Well, you see sometime down the line we are going ask the two of you a favor for us. And with no questions ifs ands or buts you must do it." Says Execs.

"And if I refuse?" says Tusk.

"Well, Vedena will get out in another twenty . But, as for you, well if you refuse well we can do nothing for you in here. But, think about your wife and daughter Tusk?" says Execs." Accidents can and will happened if you refuse to cooperate."

"You Bastards!" yells Tusk as he rises to his towering height." If you--Uck!" says Tusk as he Felt Raymond wraps his hands around Tusk's neck and with ease and then slams into the wall. The platinum blond male growls as his eyes glow red and a pair of royal purple wings erupt from his back. "Listen here you little prick...we are trying to help you her and now you want to attack us!"

"Raiz,...RaizRaiz! Stand down Damn it! We don't need to cause a scene here if he doesn't want to help. He'll never leave this place alive." Says Execs.

Raiz growled as he dropped Tusk to the ground and retracted his wings." You're right Andrea whether he helps us or not he's dead anyway."

Andrea nods and walks over to the coughing and gagging Tusk. "So, will you help us? Tusk?"

Tusk then looks at Raiz and coughs. As he remembers, he is dead either way but, then again if that means if he can see his wife and daughter again. It was worth the risk. Tusk simply extended his hand forward and the two of them shook on it.

---

Cemetery

September 11th, 2000

9:30p.m

It wasn't up until last year that KES called in their little favor part of it was to join up with the Bloodstone cooperation as one of Dask's hitmen along with Carl. What they want them to do next is unknown to both Carl and himself. But, he wonders about a few things though. Like what happened to Mita after he was arrested? Who was that other gargoyle and what did happen to Specs? Who has mysteriously disappeared shortly after her arrest.. He then decides to answer those questions another day as he stomps forward and places a bouquet of roses near Sandra's grave. He then noticed another pair of flowers at the grave. Tuskidero just simply shrugged at the flowers. Probably Sandra had another friend in Manhattan that he didn't know about. He then shrugs and then whispers a small prayer for Sandra before rejoining his Niece, daughter and best friend.. He then looks at the grave for one more time. Mita looks at her watch and says a silent goodbye to Sandra as well. She then explains to Tusk that she must run or Bach might get worried. After waving goodbye to both Hope and Simone, the disguised gargess exits the graveyard.

"Goodbye Chelsea." Says Tusk. He then turns to the two girls. "C'mon, let's go home."

---

Bloodstone Towers

September 12th

6:30a.m

Tuskidero stretched as he has finally gotten both Hope and Simone off to school. He was about to decide to get in some rest before heading off to work. Until he heard a knock on the door. He then sighs, walks over to the door and opens it. He gasps o see Mita standing there with her black biker jacket tied around her waist as she was wearing pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt. But most surprising she was in her gargoyle form.

"Mita?" says Tusk.

"Tusk"says Mita as she walks in. "I have to talk to you about somethingIts about KES

To be concluded

Praise or flames? E-mail me at tjarred@hotmail.com


	3. Mita's tale

Eight Race Saga Season Two: Friend's, Partner's, Lover's Pt2: Mita's Tale 

By Invsi Xavier 

Friends, Partners, Lovers: Mita's Tale.

By IX9

Friends, Partners, Lovers: Mita's Tale.

By IX9. (tjarred@hotmail.com,ix9@devil.com, invsi_xavier@mac.com)

Comments welcome

Author's Note: the characters depicted herein are mostly the property of the Folks at Disney, and are used here without their authorization. Mita Reindheart and Sandra Cantiago are the property of my beau Angel of the night. All other characters are the property of me. Note: this story contains profanity and excessive violence. Rain' is done by Yako Kanno. This story is the finale to the three-story arc. But, I have another idea to this story that will be separate form this arc. However, Will raise some ideas in the future. So, maybe this will not truly be the end of this series. Ne? We'll see and without further ado. The finale to Lover's partners, and Extra Note: This story is taking place before, during and after Tuskidero's's tale.

P.S: Unfortuntley I must state that Tuskidero's tale is the last fiction with a sex scene in it. From here on there will be no more sex form me. Why? Well, I got tired of writing them period and besides, I got angel of the night to provide the porn for this universe. Anyway enjoy the final story arc.

-IX9

Black Rose High Rise Apartments (Mita's and Bach's room)

September 11th

2:30a.m

Mita snuggles up to Bach's chest as they enjoy a short rest after have peaceful dinner and a little bit of fun underneath the sheets. Mita stirs a bit and wraps one of her own web wings over Bach a bit as she tried to get a little more warmth from his burgundy hide. She then let out another wistful sigh as she thought about how good her life was a loving mother, good brother and sisters, and a loving mate. Could life be better? 

All of sudden Mita's eyes opened wide as she shot upright in bed. She could feel all of these thoughts flowing inside of her head. Ever since, she was given her psychic ability, she has been having painful headaches. For a second everyone thought that the Yagami gene splicing as unsuccessful. But, was proven wrong by further testing it seems that her recent headaches may have more to do with her own mind then it did with the splicing. But more testing is needed for that hypothesis to be applicable to her. 

They have been many times. Where Mita has suffered blackouts, massive headaches and sometimes has forgotten who she was. But, the Doctors at KES say that Yagami gene-splicing is perfectly safe and has shown no cases of this every happening. Her brothers and Sisters, and especially her mother are worried to death about her current condition. But, now it has gotten to the point where she has been temporarily put on hiatus in further missions, with the Kayin taken her place until what is truly wrong with her can be diagnosed. 

Mita then groans as she raised hands to her head. "God, not again Oh god, not again" says the gargess's eyes as they glow white.

The gargess looked around and saw not her bedroom or, her apartment but, nothing but, a grove of trees that extended to the skies and forests of lush vibrant greenery. Mita curses as she furrowed her brow ridges. "God not this dream again." She then pushed her way through the shrubbery. "Same old, shit over again"

The golden gargess continued her trek throughout the large forests, her taloned toes crushing the shrubbery beneath her. As she continues her trek as she went on through the shrubbery until she heard the sounds of young gargoyles bickering. She smiles as a small golden hued web-winged gargoyle was arguing with a dark green gargoyle with horns. Next to him is a lavender colored, female with sable black hair and another light green gargoyle but with forehead that made her look like a triceratops. Mita just chuckled as she watched them argue.

"No, you didn't!" says the dark green gargoyle.

"Yes, I did." Says the gold one.

"How, could you beat _me_?! I was ahead of you by a mile."

"I did so, horns!" says the golden hatchling as she stood up to the taller male.

"How, could you run as fast as me squirt?" says the orange haired gargoyle, as he and the female were now exchanging harsh glances.

"Hey, hey!" says the lavender female as she pushed the both of them apart. "Now to me that you both won the race."

"I agree." says the other female hatchling."Why, do you two have to be so stubborn?"

The gold color and the green hatchlings looked at their rookery sisters and pointed their talons at each other."He/she started it."

The golden hued gargess looked at the horned gargoyle again. "Tell, you what horns, let's have that race again. This time winner takes all. And we'll see who is the fastest gargoyle here is."

The horned gargoyle snorts as he looked at the smaller gargess." Okay."

The sounds of thunder rumbled thorough the skies which caused Mita to look skyward. "Funny, I don't remember rain in this flashback. Or this race?" says Mita. "Interesting." she then felt a surge of pain flow through her head as everything was frozen in time and only displayed to her like scenes in a slide show. 

There was the golden hued gargess, and the horned gargoyle running. 

A shortcut.

Falling.

A cliff.

Rescued.

Mita groaned as she sunk to her knees, as the images become jumbled and confusing. There was the image of the horned gargoyle holding on to her as she was on the cliff. Then they were gliding? Lighting struck her she was falling, and then Mita heard voices of someone calling her name.

"Mita, Mita, Mita!!!!!" came a feminine voice.

Mita was shaken out of her trance only to find herself in the middle of the Black Roses kitchen area. She saw her sister Xoc standing in front of her wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a white tank top.

"Are you okay sis?" says the hot pink Gargess as she looks at the smaller gargess. "Don't tell me you were wonking out on me?"

Mita blinked. "Wonking out?" he blinks twice. "Sis, you surely have been spending too much time with your boyfriend. I think he is having an effect on you. "She smirks as she walks to the table. "If he hasn't already."

Xoc blushes a darker shade of pink. "You never stop, do you?" says Xoc as she walks over to pot of tea on the stove and pours herself a cup of ginseng tea. "So, are you having those dreams about that land again?"

Mita pads over to the table and sat down." Yeah, but they are stating to get clearer I almost fond out what happened to me in that dream."

"You, know this is the third time that you have had that dream sis. I'm starting to worry about you." Says Xoc as she brought the kettle over and set it down on a potholder." Do, you know when these dreams started."

"Who are you, a shrink?" snaps Mita. " The dreams seem to get worse, especially with"she trails off and her eyes drift downwards.

"Thinking about your friends again are you?" says Xoc.

"Yeah, It's almost been two years since I have visited Crowe's grave ever since Bach and have gotten together." She sighs. "I feel like I'm betraying him."

"Crowe?" says Xoc as she blinked confusedly." Oh, The former head of the _lost Boys_? I have heard about him but, what does _he_ have to do with your dreams?" says Xoc as she pours herself her own cup of tea.

"Well Xocie, I don't know a lot about my past where, I was, who were my parents were or how did I get here. The only thing I could remember is a lot of water and washing up in Manhattan in 1988."

---

The Shores of Hudson River

March 23rd, 1988

9:25p.m

The golden gargess with the currents as she was washed out from wherever she has been, Staying afloat amongst the currents was tough since the water was choppy and yelling would only get her a mouthful of river water in the process. Coughing and sputtering the waterlogged gargess hoped for someone to help her but prayers were not being answered. 

She lost count of how many hours she has been adrift with the unforgiving current. Staying afloat was a life or death battle for her as she battled against the pain that made her body hurt like hell. She tried to scream for help but her throat was sore and dry from all the coarse water. She could not even muster the strength for a cry of help she did not even know that the person would make it in time. Those were the last thoughts that Mita had before fatigue came over her and she sank beneath the depths of the Hudson River. 

The last thing she remembers is seeing someone coming for her but they would is too late. All of a sudden, she felt a strong-arm wrap around her waist as her strange rescuers brought her to the surface; he swam to the shore. The young gargess was towed ashore where she vomited up seawater for a few minuets. While the sounds of men, voices were coming from all around her. She could not even make it what they were talking about only something about a demon, blood. But she wasn't a demon was she? She pondered these thoughts only briefly before she finally lost consciousness.

---

__

Lost Boys Hideout 

March 23rd, 1988

10:30p.m

Demon?

Blood?

What where they talking about?

Am, I really a Demon?

The young gargess stirs in her sleep as she finds herself as she feels something wet on her forehead. She sits up with a start and looks around her surroundings. She is inside a small room, which is partially lit by a light on the far side of the room. She notices besides the cot that she is on the room is pretty much unfurnished. A cold breeze on her skin alerts her to her brief nudity she then looks down at herself. She wonders where her Tunic went when the sound of a door opening and the heavy footsteps of someone entering the room nearly made her jump. She at the large man as he approaches her she immediately notices his large and muscular frame and his wet raven black hair. His very appearance of him frightened her as she nearly leaped out of the sheets when he reached for her but was confused when he removed the cold compress form her head. Her Sapphire colored eyes lock onto the mammoth of man as he sighs defeatedly. 

The large man lets out a sigh. "Do, not worry, little one, I am not here to hurt you." rumbles the large man as he crouches down. "My, name is TuskI am the one who pulled you from the Hudson."

Even his voice sounds scary but he says that he rescued her? Was he the one who pulled her from the jaws of fate? She watches as the man sighs defeatdley again before the door opens and another man comes in. What do you want from me? Do they want to hurt me? If they wanted to hurt me, they would have let me drown. 

"Hey, Tusk, how's our little friend?" Says then second man

Tusk sighs. "She is scared of me. "He rises form his haunches.

Crowe smirks. "Well, when I first met you Tusk, I nearly shit my pants, give the girl some time. In fact, let me talk to her you go outside, I'll tell you when it's safe.

The Gargess watches as the man known as Tusk leaves the room and just watches as the man with dreadlocks advanced upon her. He then sat down on the bed next to her before pulling out the steel clip that held some of his dreadlocks in a ponytail. The man looked at her for several minuets before extending his hand towards her.

"Hey, my name is Crowe, what's yours girl?" says the man.

The gargess was silent.

"Oh, c'mon girl you can at least say something. At least to my boy Tusk, I mean the guy is already a little paranoid from the way that people look at him already it doesn't do him any good if someone like you does the same. Know what I mean?"

"I scared him." says the gargess as she looks down. "I didn't mean toI–"

"Forget it, girl." Says Crowe." Big, T' is use to it by now. But, next time you see him don't freeze up like a ice cube. It's not like he's going to bite you."

"He bites?" says Mita.

"No, no, no!" says the man. "He is not going to hurt you. He just wants to be friends with you. To learn more about you that's what we all do here. Now, tell me is there anything you want to know?"

"Who are you?" says Mita.

"My, Name is Crowe Bennington." says Crowe." I am the leader of The _Lost Boys_."

"_Lost Boys_?" says the Gargess.

"Yeah, haven't you ever heard of Peter Pan and how he had this group of little kids called the _Lost Boys_. But, Trust me we aren't going to fly around the room or some shit like that."

"I can, fly sort of." says the demon.

"Well, with those things attached to your arms. I'm guessing your probably could." He chuckles.

The gargess smiles.

"Hey, so are you ready to get out of those sheets and into some clean clothes eh?"

The gargess nods.

"Alright." says Crowe as he rises from the bed." Stay right there I'll be right back. Okay?"

The gargess nods and stays put. A few minuets later the door opens and the gargess and Tusk walks into the room. She is frightened again and tries to stand her ground this time so Tusk won't bite her. She just simply smiled a bit at Tusk while Tusk nodded his head at her. 

A soft silence filled the room for the next five minuets. Both occupants just stood there staring at each other for the longest time. Tusk just let out exasperated sigh, shook his head and was about to leave when the demon spoke up.

"Waita minuetplease." Says the demon.

"What?" says Tusk.

The female demon cowered back a bit. "Um, I'm sorryit's just that I'm so scared." She pauses for a second in thought." Um, the one that calls himself Crowe says that you are the one that rescued me from this Hudson...riverUm, Tusk is your name?"

"Yes, my name is Tusk." 

"Well, I wholly express my feelingsfor my rescue. I owe you my lifeTusk." say the Demon.

"Your welcome." says Tusk. He then sits Indian style on the floor his slate gray eyes meeting hers. "Tell me, how did you get here anyway?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know the last thing I remember was on some type of exotic place. Then this huge storm appeared lighting struck me then I fell into the water. Next thing I know I am her." she looks down."Alone."

Tusk nods." So you have amnesia?"

The demon blinks. "Amnesia?"

"You know when you can't remember anything at all?" says Tusk.

"I see but I still wish I had something to wear." Says the demon.

Tusk sighs and removes his long sleeve shirt and gently wraps it around the demoness's shoulders. The demoness smiles a bit at him as Tusk does this the demoness then gets close to him. Tusk wrapped arm around here and got closer to him. The gargess for one in her life felt protected her bit and tried to nuzzle closer o him for more warmth. That is until Crowe came back in. 

Crowe walked in carrying some old clothing and with a small smile on his face. "My, My aren't you two comfy?" 

Tusk just looked at his leader while the demon just backed away from Tusk her skin turning a tad darker. 

Crowe chuckled as he walked over to the gargess and offered her a shirt, pair of jeans and some old boots. "Here you go girl, go ahead and put them on."

A few minuets later after making some adjustments for the female's tail and web wings. The female stood before both members of the _Lost Boys_.

"So, how do I look?" says the demoness.

"You, look hot babe." Says Crowe with a smirk.

Tusk just nodded a her." So, eruh." Tusk went into thought as he tried to find the appropriate way to phrase his question. "Do, you have a name?"

The demoness blinks. "A name? I don't even think I could remember if I had one" says the demoness as she looked down.

The gargess looked at the both of them for a minuet as they had a slight conversation amongst each other before one of them looked over at her. She saw Crowe motion with his hand for her to come over, the demoness nods as she walks over to him.

"You need a name right? Well, me and Tusk here has the perfect name for you." Tusk then smiles at her." Mita."

"Mita?" says the Demoness. She then put a talon to her lips and thought for a second." You, knowI like that nameMita."

"Good." Says Crowe. "From know on you will be known as Mita: the newest members of the _Lost Boys_."

Tusk smiles and nods his approval.

Mita then smiles at both men warmly s she ha finally found Family again. She then looked at the both of them." I herd other voices when, I was unconscious, who were they?"

"Oh, that's the rest of the Gang." Says Crowe. "Come, on, I'll introduce them to ya." Says Crowe as he opens the door." Come on."

Mita follows Crowe with the mammoth Tusk right behind her. She noticed that for a warehouse it was well taken of. Not that she was worried at all that is since she still did not know where she was. 

When they reach the bottom of the wooden steps of the large hideout Mita sees the other three members of the _Lost Boys_ hanging around the hideout. Merrick and Danny B. were at the pool table, enjoying a nice game while drinking beer and cursing at each other. Khalim was on one of the couches with his feet up on the table as he played with his gameboy. As soon as the members heard Tusk's footsteps on the old wood they saw Mita with their leader.

"Boys, I want you to meet our newest recruit. Mita." Says Crowe as he motions to her. "Mita, I want you to meet Khalim, Danny B., and Merrick Collins."

"Hello." says Mita as she waves her talons.

Khalim, Danny b., and Merrick look at each other and then at the gargess before waving back at her."Yo."

Crowe smiles. "C'mon, let me introduce you to the gang." he points to the hood with short red hair and was dressed in a nylon sweat suit. With a grey bandana hanging around his neck."That's Danny B." He then points to the hood across the table with short and spiky blond hair and several piercings in his ear. "That's Merrick. He then pointed to the black man on the couch wearing baggy jeans and a tank top with a black bandana on his head and a cross necklace around his neck. "And that's Khalim."

Mita smiles." Uh, nice to meet you all."

Crowe smiles at his band of rogues." Um, guys just to let you know that Mita will be hanging here with us. So, I want you guys--"

"I'll show her the ropes." Says Tusk.

Crowe looked a Tusk while flipping a stray dread out of his face. "Are, you sure big man?"

Tusk looked down at him. "Yes"

---

(Present)

"So, that's how you became a member of the _Lost Boys_?" says Xoc as she sips her tea." I never knew how you became a member of the _Lost Boys_ or met Tusk of the fallen."

"Well, we were friends sort of for the first few weeks you know. Tusk mainly was my mentor for the next few weeks. He taught the basics how to rob, people, and shoot."

"Huh?" says Xoc as her brow ridges rose. "You know how to drive? Tusk taught you how?" says Xoc.

"Well, a little bit but it was Crowe who told me how to really handle a car." She chuckles. "I remember that for fun me and Crowe used to race a few stolen cars down the streets of Manhattan, with the cops not to far behind us." She smiles. "Good times."

Xoc nearly snorted out her tea as she laughed. "No wonder mom never lets you drive."

Mita blinks. "Hey!"

Xoc smiles defiantly at her sister. "Whatever you say sis, but the crew at dock 14 is still trying to knock the dings out of the last vehicle you nearly wrecked." She yawns." I had better get to bed. Mother wants me to handle our final flight arrangements to Japan tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, that were going to Grandpa's grave on the (date). I had better get myself some sleep then. Eh?"

Xoc chuckles. "You, better sis. Jet lag is a bitch." she finishes her tea and dumps it into the sink. "Night, sis"

Mita smiles at her departing sister." Night."

Xoc smiles at her sister before returning to her room. Mita then stirs the mug of warm tea and took a few more sips from the mug before rising from seat and walks onto the balcony of there home. She sipped at her tea again as she closed her eyes and let her mind drift effortlessly to the past.

---

Two weeks later

Mita stood there in the center of the room clad in blue jeans, oversize boots and a T-shirt, with slits on the sides for her web wings. On, the other end of the room was some empty malt liquor bottles are lined up in a row some distance away from her. By her side was a Desert Eagle, which was tucked conveniently inside of her pants. Behind her was Tusk who was watching her every movement like a good teacher should. Mita then drew her Desert Eagle from her pants and fired off three shots that shattered each of the bottles. 

It has been two weeks since Mita was initiated into The _Lost Boys_ and ever since then Tusk has been unspecified mentor the ways of the _Lost Boys_. She has learned how to fight, drive, rob and like all members know ho to fire a gun. Over the while Mita has started to really like Tusk, just like Crowe he was kind and caring and never wanted to push her too hard in anything. There have been a few times where she to clung him playfully for a few times. However, the other members always teased them about it. They all knew that a strong bond was starting to form between them. 

Tusk smiled at Mita." Very, good Mitalast week you could not even hit the bottles at all. And now you're right on target."

Mita smiled back at him." Thanks Tusk, I was practicing very hard the other day but I don't understand why I need this?"

"It's protection Mita, these streets are not safe to live on." says Tusk as he sighs.

"Well, alright." says Mita she then looks at him." Do you think I might be ready to go out with you guys?

"Soon, Mita." Says Tusk as he walks over to the target area and sets up a few bottles.

Mita then looked nervous a second. "Um, Tusk?"

"Yes?" says tusk.

"Um, you want to hang out sometime you know I mean there's a good movie on the tube tonight and I was wondering if you would like to watch with me?" says Mita as she looks down at her feet.

Tusk smiles at her "Of course."

Mita smiles back up at him." Alright."

Mita smiles as she walks right besides Tusk as she flips on the TV. Tusk sat down on the couch and the both of them sat there and watched TV. As a romantic part, Mita curled up close to him, which made the giant blush. He then returned he attachment by wrapping his arm around her, which made the golden hued gargess blush in return. As the two of them watch, the TV Danny comes down stairs and stairs at the two of them.

"My, My. My isn't this cozy?" says the red-haired youth as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Mita saw Danny standing there and literally broke away from Tusk embarrassed that she was caught in such a situation." Hi Danny." says Mita.

"Hey, short-stuff." says Danny, he looks at Tusk."Big T, I see you and Her getting along well."

Tusk sighs."Danny, are you here to wisecrack, or do you want something?" says tusk as he looks a little bit flushed himself.

"Well, me and the rest of the boys are about to head down to the local bar and knock a few back. You guys want to come?" says Danny.

"Sure." says Tusk. "Come, along Mita." says Tusk.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa! Tusk aren't you forgetting about something?" says Danny.

"What is that?" says Tusk.

" I don't think the people of the club won't serve to a demon like her. You're gonna have to leave her here."

Tusk then looks at Mita. "Well we can not just leave here, maybe if we cover up her appearance a bit more." he looks at the black bandana in the corner." She'll need something to hide her self. He walks over to the corner. He then added a black baseball cap and a bandana to her." Here, Put the cap on your head and the bandana over your mouth. 

Mita does and put s the hat over her head, which covers her ears and the bandana over her mouth. "Better?" came Mita's muffled voice.

  
Still need to do something about those wings, hands, tail and the feet T'." says Danny.

Tusk walks over, grabs a trench coat, some gloves, and some oversize boots, and hands over to her. Mita takes the coat, puts slits in the side, and throws it on. She puts on the gloves on the boots on but the slight glowing in her eyes proves that is she's a little irritated. "Now, can I go?"

"She looks aightlet's roll yo." Says Danny as he heads up the stairs.

"I don't understand why I have to wear all this shit." says Mita as she follows him.

"Hey The world is a ugly place out there and are still not ready to face what you are. Yet, so this is the best way you can get around and work with us. Besides, It could be worse you could be like Tusk." He laughs.

"Very funny, Brown." Says Tusk with a scowl.

"Hey, that's Danny B. to you foo'." says Danny as he reaches for the door handle.

"So, where are we going?" says Mita.

"You'll see." says Danny as he opens the door.

The three of them walk outside to Danny's Chevrolet S-10; they all pile in and drive off into the night.

---

Snake's

March 23rd, 1988

10:30p.m

Danny's Truck continues westward of a couple of hours. Mita just stares out at that the city out of al l the wonderful sites that she is seeing. Since the river pulled her by Tusk she has not seen much of Manhattan and it is countless wonders since she was always being inside of the warehouse. On the ride to the bar Mita notices that the farther they traveled the more the less glamorous Manhattan looked. There were bunches of rundown apartment buildings, liquor stores and bodegas. 

Eventually, the car stopped in front of a pub, Danny stepped out and was followed by Tuskidero and Mita not too far behind him. As soon as Mita walked in loud music hit her ears that made her wince a bit at such a loud noise. As she looked around, she notices a lot of low lives and other unspeakable carrying on and having a good time. Amongst the crowd were Crowe, Merrick and Khalim. Khalim was busy talking to a girl while Merrick and Crowe was enjoying some drinks. Crowe looks in the direction of Danny and Tusk and waves the small group over.

"Hey, What's up guys." says Crowe." So, you decided to show up finally." he smiles at tusk."Yo, T'who is your little friend?"

Tusk smiles. "It's Mita." says Tusk.

Merrick glares at the covered up Mita. "Yo, That's Mita? Damn, girl, I did not notice you with all that shit on you. Tusk really did a good job."

Tusk nods.

Crowe smiles at Mita. "Come and have a drink with us."

Mita smiles and gets up on one of the barstools and looks out amongst the establishment while Crowe ordered her a beer. Some of them patrons at the bar looked at the covered up member of The _Lost Boys_. Many of them stared at her for a few minuets and silly shrugged before going back to their activities while other did not take a second glance. Mita then was tapped on the shoulder by the bartender. The gargess turned around to face him and was offered a beer she accepted it and looked at the strange golden liquid.

"What is this stuff?" says Mita.

"Beer." says Merrick. "Malt liquor to be exact." Says the spiky haired youth before he took a swig of his own beer.

Mita watched Merrick drinks his beer; she looked at her own mug and decided to try it. After removing the scarf around her neck she then the mug to her lips, took a small sip, and nearly spit it out. Mita swallowed the vile tasting liquid and shudders a bit. Tusk noticed her reaction and chuckled.

"Tastes like carbonated piss doesn't it?" says Tusk.

"That doesn't begin to describe it." Says Mita. She then looks at him." How, can the rest of you bear to drink this stuff."

"It's a acquired taste." says Danny B. before swigging his own beer." You'll get used to It." he belches." So Crowe, what are we doing here anyway? I thought we were supposed to be looking for the guy that offed' Oates?"

"Offed?" says Mita before taking another sip.

Tusk looks at her." Killed."

Mita's eyes widen. "Oh, my! What happened to him?"

Merrick closes his eyes." A few weeks ago Oates got into it at some club with a fool that calls himself Killah. From what Danny, told us that they got into some scuffle over–"  


"Stupid, trick!" interrupts Danny B.

Merrick rolls his eyes. "Over some female now, we all though that this thing was squashed But, a day later Oates was killed in a local deli. Killah' came by and shot him at point blank range. Poor Bastard didn't have a chance." He drinks his beer." But I too am starting wonder why are we here?"

"Tangaray says that Killah hangs out here a lot. I was figuring that if we come here. That mother fucker has got to show his face and when he does." He then makes a gun with his finger, points it straight ahead, and pulls an imaginary trigger. "Bladow!"

Everyone except Mita nods his or her heads. As they continue to drink and watch the crowd for Killah. But Killah still hasn't shown up yet. 

A few more hours pass and still Killah was a now show. At this point he small gang was starting to give up on finding Killah tonight and just try again some other time.

Mita just sighs and sips her beer as she watches Tusk. However, Tusk's mind was elsewhere as a few participants were engaged in a friendly game of arm wrestling for money. Tusk just watched as a person who was nearly as big as he was beat someone before letting out an annoying laugh.

"Bwah! I am the strongest motherfucker, in this bar. Does, anyone want to try to beat me?" he laughs again.

Danny B. swishes his beer and drinks it." God, what a fucking annoying laugh."

Khalim nods." I know."

"God, cant' that dumb fuck just shut the fuck up and let us drink in peace?" says Crowe he drinks his beer and then he looks to Tusk. "Tusk, you know what to do?" 

Tusk nods and finishes the rest of his beer and sets it down, he cracks his knuckles and starts to walk towards the other man. Mita looks at Tusk and downs the beer as quick as she could before following him. 

  
"What are you going to do Tusk?" says Mita as she tries to keep up with him.

"Show, this asshole a lesson Mita." Says Tusk as he cracks his knuckles. He then walks up to the large man and smiles. "Hello, friend, I would like to take you up on that challenge." 

The man looks at Tusk and almost leaps back at the size of the giant Russian. "Um, all right, sure." says the man as he sits down and put his arm on the table. "Let's arm wrestle dude."

Tusk hiked up his pants and plopped himself down on the seat." You're on." he narrows his eyes"Dude."

The two of them clasped palms as they started to wrestle as a crowd starts to gather around the both of them as they continue to wrestle. The _Lost Boys_ were clearly behind Tusk as they root him on while others were rooting on the other guy. Mita observed Tusk, as the giant of a man did not even break a sweat as a predatory smile grew on his face like a cat toying with his wounded pray. While the other man was sweating, bullets as he tried to move Tusk's arm a single inch. Mita wondered why Tusk was waiting for why did not he just finish it so they could go back to drinking what they call a 'forty'. Tusk then looked at Mita and smiled a bit at her, which made the golden gargess blush. Tusk then smiled back at his opponent before pinning the other man's arm to the table, breaking it in the process. 

"Oh, My god what did those motherfuckers did to lefty?" says a man.

"Lefty? Bwaha!" says Merrick.

Before Mita knew it, all hell broke loose in the bar as the rival gang stormed the _Lost Boys_. Instinctually Crowe grabbed a chair and cracked it over another gang member's skull. Tusk grabbed one of the members and tossed him into a bunch of other ruffians before clotheslining another attacker. 

Mita's eyes widened when one of the gang members whipped out a knife and started swinging it at Mita. Mita caught the man by the wrist and hit him with a massive Uppercut that sent him sailing two or three feet making him crash through a table and landing in a crumbled heap. Mita was surprised by her own strength since that was a slight tap considered to her real power. She also watched her fellow members and found out that they were excellent fighters themselves. 

But, Crowe mesmerized her as he moved to a beat known only to him, as he pummels his opponents with his own fighting style. This style consisted of acrobatic kicks and flips making him look like he was on the dance floor rather than fighting. As the brawl went on, Tusk and Mita ended up back to back as they continued to fight off attackers. Crowe watched as both Mita and Tusk fought and he knew that in his mind that those two are a force to reckon with. A few minuets later the sounds of police sirens could be heard followed by flashes of red and blue. 

C'mon boys, let's split." says Crowe as he sprints towards the exit. Tusk then scoops up Mita in his arm and took off with her as well. Tusk showed amazing agility for a man his size as he leapt into the back of Khalim's pick-up truck with one hand. As soon as Tusk was in the truck swerved off into the night and just in time to as several police cruisers were already showing up in the area. 

Mita then looked at Tusk who was leaning up against the back of the truck his medium length black hair flowing in the wind. She smiled at him before joining his side.

"Are all of your nights always like this?" says Mita.

"Nah, sometimes we sit around and play monopoly." says Tusk with a coy smile. "So, how did you like your first real welcoming to Manhattan."

"It was wonderful Tusk I never felt so alive in years!" she laughs." It's like I'm truly alive."

"And it only gets better Mita." says Tusk as the truck took another turn. "It only gets better."

---

(Present)

Mita then rises up from her seat, walk into the kitchen through the balcony and to the kitchen where she deposited her mug into the sink, and returned to herself and Bach's room. She then crawled underneath the covers with her mate and slowly drifted off to sleep.

---

The next day got up, showered, and went through her daily maintenance. She puts on a white T-shirt and loose fitting jeans before proceeding into the kitchen where the rest of her brothers and sisters gathered to eat their meal and talk about recent events. Except for Bach and Midknight who were at each others throats, it was kind of funny to see the both of them fight, a lot of people who see them fight think that they outright hate each other. Especially when Bach calls Midknight Longhorn, which makes the draconian gargoyle angry but in actuality, they have deep respect for one another. But, this time there was no respect to be had as the two of them were fighting over the last waffle on the table.

"Come on longhorn!" says Bach as he stares into the Silver colored gargoyle eyes his fork stuck in the Belgian waffle. "Let go of the waffle."

Midknight jus looks back at Bach his fork in the waffle as well. "I'm telling you chico." says Midknight with a rising anger in his voice. "If, you don't let go of that dammed waffle you'll be pulling back a stump."

Cassandra sighs and rests her beak in hands, while Xoc arches a brow at the arguing siblings. Andrea just chuckles at her two of her children before sipping her tea.

"Listen, Walker why don't you and the rest of the Texas Rangers go wrangle some cattle?" 

"Why, don't you--huh." says Midknight as the waffle floats off the plates and tears itself free from there forks.

The waffle then floats over to an empty plate, where it's covered in syrup, blueberries and whip cream before floating back over to Mita. The gargess hen took the plate and smiled at her mate and her brother. "Thank you so much for waiting for me you two."

"Um...,hey babe!" says Bach as he waves his taloned fingers at his mate. "I--I."

"You were trying to get the last waffle before, I got here lover." says Mita as she plucked a fork from the table and ate happily. "I am so ashamed of you right now"

"I'm so sorry babebut it's the waffles you know how, I love them." says Bach with a grin.

"Rigggghhhhttt." says Mita as she took another bite of her meal.

Cassandra then lifts her beak from her hands and looks at Andrea." So Mom, what is on the itinerary today?"

Andrea put her mug down. "Well first off we better head to KES and make our report on The Orachi incident this summer. We really dropped the ball on that one and it nearly cost Alexander his life and soul. "

All of them nod.

"It, still confuses me mother I mean how did a Fae out of all people find out about Orachi." she furrows her brew. "I smell a rat."

"Namely, Vermillion." says Bach flatly.

"His influence is growing. But it could explain ho was able to reverse the weird sisters spell on Macbeth and Demona, although it was temporary." Says Xoc.

"We, have to be more on guard this tie my children." says Andrea as she slid odd the countertop. "We'll have to redouble our efforts and make sure this does not happy again."

"UmmgghffStraghx... "Came the muffled voice f Mita as she swallowed the last of the pancakes." She then held out her hand and used here Telekinesis to hover the keys over to her. She then walked over to the coat rack and picked up her black leather duster." I'll see you guys later I got some errands to run."

"Alright, see you later sis." Came the cheer from the rest of her rookery brothers and sisters as she left.

As Mita walked down the stairs of the building, She was surprised that after all of this time again she has a family again. People that she could truly trust with her life and they could do the same. It was amazing on how far she has come so far in her tragic life from one tragedy to another through the twelve years of hardship from her times of the _Lost Boys_. To her new life as a fledging KES member with a rag-tag group of gargoyles trained by Andrea and Raiz personally into a dominating force that they already are. 

As Mita neared the Parking Garage she mummers a spell in Latin and her body quickly changed from the golden colored gargess to a Caucasian human. She then walked over to the Black Suzki GSX R1000 and sat down. She then put her helmet on and rode the motorcycle out of the sparking garage and on the streets of Manhattan. As the wind cut through what hair that stuck out from underneath her helmet her, mind quickly assembling of what needs to be done. 

Mita revved her engine and popped a wheelie as she tore down the streets of Manhattan enjoying the freedom that she had. Not that she get that much freedom working for KES, so she has little time to enjoy especially, since this her only day off so she wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. As she sped by, she felt a little reminiscent, twelve years ago these streets used to be the _Lost Boys_ turf. Now the _Lost Boys_ are only a rumor in the minds of the younger gangs but in the minds of Mita and Tusk, they are the greatest gang ever known. She took a hard left onto another street as she heads to her pre-determined destination.

Harlem

September 25th, 1988

10:30p.m

It has been a few months since the fight in Snake's bar. Since then, Mita was going out on runs with each member of the _Lost Boys_ so she can learn how to survive on the streets. But unbeknownst to them they were the ones to be the targets of a robbery. 

Danny and Mita walked out of a small Bodega that has near the bad side of Harlem. According to what Danny told her that on this street, the smaller more dangerous gangs that roam around kill many people. Mita pondered why would Danny bring here all the way out her if this place is so dangerous but she probably guessed that the _Lost Boys_ had their reasons. As they continued their walk back to Danny's truck Mita found out just how dangerous this part of Harlem when a few punks looking for some easy targets ambushed them. 

Unfortunately Danny was never one to be scared by the two-bit hoods that roamed this area since this is where Danny and Khalim were doing the same things that these punks were before they became _Lost Boys_. But this time the shoe was on the other foot as the punks advanced on the both of them. But, a few well-placed punches and kicks by the red haired member of the _Lost Boys_ put them down for the count. Danny thought that was the end of that until the punk's friends decided to try their luck at the both of them.

Mita dodges out of the way of a punk's right cross, ducked underneath; a left cross and put his lights out with a massive uppercut. Another punk decided to attack Mita as well and charged at her with a crowbar in hand, Mita smiles as she easily sidestepped the attack and tripped up her attacker with a foot sweep. The hood fell to the ground but he quickly got up and started to attack Mita again with a fury of swings with his weapon. 

Danny B. avoided a knife slice by one of those hoods before connecting with a blow to his stomach followed by an uppercut that sent him spiraling to the ground. The hood cursed himself as he got up and stares at Danny as blood trickles down his chin. He picked up his knife and swung widely. Danny avoided another knife swipe and was about to connect with a blow of his own when; the hood ducked underneath his right cross and cut him across the stomach with his blade. Danny B cried out in pain as he held his stomach and backpedaled a bit and fell on his ass, while the hood advanced up on him.

"Danny--Ugh!" says Mita before the punk she was hit upside of her skull with the crowbar. Mita groans in pain as she falls to the ground. The hood stands over the dazed demoness, and raises the crowbar to finish her. Mita groans as she lay there on the ground, she looks up to see a blurry vision of her attacker standing over her. Mita tried to regain focus on what was happening, but could not at the moment. But, one thing was imminent: the hood was trying to finish her off. In a desperate act Mita gathers all of her strength and rams her knee spur into the man's crotch. The man choked and gagged as he could already feel the bile rising in his throat. While the hood was reeling from the blow Mita put all of her strength into her next punch that put the punk down for the count. Mita tried to get up her feet but she still as soon as she did she feel to her knees, the punk's blow still affecting her. She looks over at Danny and saw the hood advancing upon him with his knife with intent to finish him off. Mita was about to rush him until she lost her balance and fell over. She had to help Danny but she could not even help herself with the condition that she was in. 

Mita could only watch as best, as she could as Danny rose to his feet and blocked the slash of the hood's knife and countered with a punch that sent the hood stumbling back. Danny was about to continue to his assault until the punk recovered and cut him across the chest this time. Mita, wanted to help him but she could not that is until she remembers the gun that Tusk gave her a few days ago. She reached into the black coat and pulls out the Desert Eagle and tries her best to take aim, but her vision starts t blur again so she could hardly make out the two colored shapes in front of her. 

Danny In the meanwhile was fighting for his life; he winced and backed against the wall. He blocked another knife slash with his forearm and headbutts the punk. Mita watched as one of the figures stumbled away from the other wounded figure. Just then, Mita's vision cleared just enough to make but her target Mita aimed her gun at the back-peddling punk and fired. The punk only let out a simple death yell as the bullet entered his skull sending a mixed spray of blood, skull and bone to the ground. Danny looks in the direction of the shots and saw Mita, standing they are holding the smoking desert Eagle. He was surprised that the demoness was such a good shot but that surprise turned to worry when, Mita stumbles forward and collapsed to the ground 

"Mita!" yells Danny as he ran to her side." He then checked her for a pulse. She was still breathing. Danny had to move fast now as he heard the sounds of police sirens in the distance. He knew that he had to get out of here. He then picked up Mita's Desert Eagle and stuffed it in his pants. "Girl, I hope your light." Says Danny as he picked up Mita in his arms and carried her to his truck and they drove off into the night. 

---

Skidrow (Specs Apartment)

September 25th, 1988

10:30p.m

Mita groaned as she sat up on the steel table in Spec's makeshift hospital. As she sat up, she could hear the furious pounding within her skull and immediately feeling the urge to vomit. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs and blinked to try and to recover her vision. But were now seeing bright spots and blurry objects around the room. Still that sick feeling in her pit of her stomach would not go away. Mita decided it was best to sit still. At least till the nausea went away, she tries to make it back to the table but fell to her knees as the room started to spin. 

She wondered where she waswhere was and most of what time it as. She then heard the door to the room opening and she looked to see someone coming in. He was 5'6 with tanned skin and he had long white hair. He was wearing, a white trenchcoat over a black t-shirt and blue jeans. But was most striking about him was the mirrored oval shaped glasses on his face, he walks over to Mita and offers his hand to her.

"Who are you?" says Mita as she takes the man's hand.

The man hefts her up to her feet with ease." My, Name is Specs." Says the man as he gestures to the table.

Mita then tried to stand to her feet and failed a few times before she finally made it to the table and pulls herself up. She watched as Specs looked at her with his hand stroking his white goatee. He then walked around behind her and observed the discolored lump swelling on the back of her head and winces at the sight. 

"Ohh, That's quite a nasty knock you got their Mita and by judging by your lack of motor skills. It seems that you may have suffered a mild concussion to the skull. This proves your lack of motor skills. Tell me Mita, are you feeling nauseous, having a lack of memory?"

"No, ow...it's just that, I can't walkvery well. Or, see either." Says Mita.

"Just, like a thought a minor concussion." Says Specs. "You're very, lucky that Danny B. brought you here so quickly." Says Specs.

"Danny--ow!" winces Mita." He is here! Is he alright?" says Mita as she held her head as pain returned. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"He's all right dear." says Specs as he looks at her. "Mr. Daniel Brown will be alright."

"That's Danny B. Foo'!" says Danny as he walks into the room his shirt removed and his wounds properly bandaged. "Your, lucky your are the only one who could call me that." He sneers at him before looking at Mita." Yo, goldy are you aight'?" 

Mita blinked at Danny B."I am fine, Danny, nnghh just as soon as the room stops spinning"she holds her head. "Ow."

Danny B looks at Specs and furrows his brow. "Do, you think she is going to be okay? She looks a little fucked up and that goose egg on the back of her skull ain't no decoration either know what I mean?" 

Specs shakes his head. "No, she shouldn't be moved right now, not in her condition." Says Specs as he starts to dress Mita's skull. "I'm suggesting that she stay here overnight underneath my observation." Says Specs.

"Are you sure yo? I mean I would feel bad if I left goldy here with you? Knowing your patients and all they might freak seeing a lawn ornament in your office." Says Danny.

"I shall keep Ms. Mita out of sight when, I let the rest of my patients in Mr. Bro--"

"Danny B. mother fucker!" says Danny B. who is getting irritated by being called by his last name.

Mita laughed a bit before wincing.

Specs chuckles as well before adjusting his "As, I was Saying Danny, I have been a friend of the _Lost Boys_ before even you joined and I have never 'dimed you out' as you so colorfully put it." He then looks at Danny B. "You, better head on back to base and tell Crowe what happened."

"Yeah, yeah, I knowI know." says Danny B. He looks at Mita. "Hey, Mita, even though I don't say this often, but you saved my ass from getting 86'ed back there, thanks Mita." 

"Hey, anything for clan." Says Mita as she groaned.

Danny blinked at her. "Clan?"

"Yes, you know clan, as in a family? I see you nnghh...as a brother." Mita then blinked a bit. 'Where in the hell did that come from?' she thought to herself. 

Danny blinks and laughs a bit. "Damn, girl, I think that blow to your head must have scrambled your brains. We are a gang not a clan." He smiles. "Well, I better get going take good care of her Specs."

"Don't worry, I will"he watches as Danny left. He turned to Mita." Alright, then, I just have to give you one more thing before I go." He then walks over to the cold steel table at the back of the table and removed a syringe, he pushes the plunger as a squirt of clear wicked spurted from the tip.

Mita's eyes widened. "What's that?"

"Painkillers"says Specs as he walks over to her." This will dull the pain until you enter your stone sleep." He then took her arm and injected her with the syringe.

Mita was surprised that Specs knew of her stone sleep. She was about to question him until she felt the drugs take effect. Mita let out a relaxed sigh as the pain slowly faded into a dull throbbing as she smiles bit goofily as she let thew drugs work there magic on her till sunrise.

---

Mita roars as she broke free of her stone sleep sending shards of stone in every which away as her eyes blazes scarlet red. The golden demoness stretched one more time and felt the back of her head the swelling had disappeared. But, that was no mystery to her of how it disappeared what was bothering her was the fact that Specs knew about her stone sleep. Seeing clearly that specs was not here she decided to look for him, Mita then brushed off the last remaining bits of stone shads fro her form, walks over to the door, opened it up, and entered the main living area of the apartment. 

The walls of the room was painted a pale white with several pictures hung of them many of them having certain medical degrees form very admirable and well known schools. To her far right was a small area designated for cooking and preparing meals and a little bit past that was a hallway that lead to another area of the apartment. To the left of her was the entrance to the apartment a small nook for eating breakfast and the, as well as a closet. In the center of the room was a small oval carpet, a Couch and two seats off to the side of the couch, a glass coffee table in front followed by a 36 inch TV. From the looks of it, the place was not very elegant or fancy for someone who is supposed to be a doctor. 

Speaking of the doctor, she wonders where he was but her question was quickly answered when the sounds of boots on the hardwood flooring as Specs emerged from the hallway adjusting his denim shirt. He then looked at the perplexed Mita as he adjusted his glasses and smiled warmly at her.

"Ah, I see you are up and about." Says Specs as he walks over to her." I see your stone regeneration took care of your injuries If I am, correct."

"Um, yeah"says Mita as she rubbed the back of her head. "Hey, I want to thank you for helping me out with my head injury and all. I don't know what to say."

"You, health is all that matters Ms. Mita." says Specs as he walks over to the kitchen. "I also contacted your friends as well, Tusk is on his way here to come and get you. That is if it's okay."

Mita nods.

Specs smiles, as he looks at the golden gargess "Good." he then looks into the refrigerator. "So, are you thirsty? I can get you some tea or something."

Mita blinks. "Um, tea sounds nice."

Specs nods as he goes to prepare the tea.

Mita padded up to the counter and watched him prepare the tea but there was something still tugging at her in the back of her mind: How does he know about her stone sleep and why isn't he afraid?' She watched aimlessly as the white-haired man prepared the tea with flawless precision all the while humming. After all is prepared Specs then puts the kettle on the stove and looks at Mita for instant before walking over to the couch where he sat down. Mita aptly follows him and sits on one four the chairs adjacent from him. There's nothing but utter silence between the two of them as they both watched the TV in front of them, for the first few minuets until Mita decides to speak up.

"Um, Specs." says Mita as she twiddles her talons.

"Yes, my dear." Says Specs.

"I was wondering How do you know about, my stone sleep and why are not you afraid of me?" says Mita.

Specs then adjust his glasses as he looks at her." Well, Mita, let's just say that over my past travels I have seen a lot of things." He then grasps the small diamond amulet round his neck as it glows. "Horrible things." He looks reminiscent for a while. "Some, thingsthat, I could never go back to there."

Mita looks at Specs and wonders what he means by that? She did not really want to pry into Specs's private life. Just then, there was a knock at the door and the doctors' solemn tone lightened up.

"That must be Tusk now." says Specs as he rises from his seat and walks over to the door. After checking who it was through the peephole, he let Tusk into the room and Mita's smile almost widened as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Tusk, just smiled and returned her affection by wrapping an arm around her, while Specs just smiles knowingly at the both of them.

" You, two look Cozy." Says Specs with a smile. "Should, I rent the both of you room, you know I got the extra space."

Both, Mita and Tusk became aware of the voice and they both reluctantly, broke apart from each other, as they both blushed a bit. But, the truth was already known that Tusk and Mita has considerably grown closer to each other. It also made him wonder if Mita was considering taking him as a mate, it would have been interesting to see what would happen between the both of them in the upcoming months. He watched as both of them bid goodbye to the good doctor and left without another word between them.

---

Outside of the apartment building Mita and Tusk slowly walked over to Danny's truck and climbs into the back as Danny drove them both to the _Lost Boys_ hideout. This time the ride was different. Whenever they were in the truck she always sat across them, but this time Mita was right beside him snuggled up close with Tusk's arm around her. In the giant's embrace Mita felt safe and protected when Tusk was by her side. She hate to admit but, her senses were telling her that she was developing a crush on Tusk and it seems to her that he felt the same about her. 

But could it really work out between the both of them? Could they love each other back unconditionally and be together. She felt her face grow hot at the mere thought of the act. But to her right now the future feels nice and bright and she loved it. Finally, she has a clan, a home and people who love and care for her and hopefully a certain someone loved her back in a romantic sense. She gasped as she was pulled to Tusk's frame more closely making her blush again. She looked up and her brown eyes et Tusk's slate grey eyes and they both smiled at each other feeling glad that one was back in the other one's life. 

"Glad to have you back amongst us." says Tusk as he beeps her nose."

Mita chuckles." It's good to be back Tusk. "She smiled reassuringly as she wiped a stray tendril of brown hair away from her face. "Especially with you."

Tusk smiles and looks away from her a small smile on his face. "Yeah, I know."

---

**__**

Two years Later

__

Lost Boys Warehouse

February 14th 1990

9:35p.m

It has been now two years since Mita has been a part of the now dominating force on the Manhattan streets the _Lost Boys_. Over the last few years the _Lost Boys_ operations has been becoming much more fiercer with them doing jewelry robberies, as well as several bank heists as well and so far nobody has been able to stop them. Especially with their twin powerhouses, Tusk and Mita backing them up every step of the way and people were noticing the once small time gang has know become one of the largest gang that Manhattan has ever seen. 

Yes, The _Lost Boys_ have come along way, but along that way they have made many enemies along the way, some which were easily crushed in a matter of weeks. But there is a new gang from New Jersey calling themselves the _Berserks_ has shown up on the _Lost Boys_ Turf and causing trouble. 

From there have been many violent gang wars over the city between the two with the citizens and the N.Y.P.D caught in the crossfire. While, young teens are eagerly joining up be on the supposed winning side. However, as of right now both gangs are at basic stalemate and are waiting for one of them to drop the ball. 

Crowe and the rest of the gang are not' worried about the _Berserks_. However, there is one member who has something on their mind other than the _berserks_ and that member is Mita. 

Over the last few months Mita has set her sights on her good friend Tuskidero. It was not a mystery to most of the _Lost Boys_ that Mita is attracted to Tusk for sometime now. However, for some strange reason Tusk has not been getting the subtle his hat Mita has been dropping him. As of late, Mita has tried many things cuddling up to him on the couch or the time when he accidentally' caught her in the nude but, Tusk only turned bright red and closed his eyes. But, Mita was persistent in her chase for Tusk to be her mate and she had to give her pursuit of Tusk one more shot. 

There was a certain day that everybody called 'Valentine's day', from what he heard it is where humans show affection to one another through, chocolates, gifts and other items. Mita found herself, rummaging through the _Lost Boys_, stash of stolen items as of late looking for a gift for Tusk. She was lucky enough, to find a large ring big enough to fit Tusk's finger. Once she found the perfect gift for tusk she started her search for the other _Lost Boys_ about the whereabouts of Tusk. They told her that he was hanging out on the upper floor's balcony Mita thanked them and went out to join Tusk. He was leaning over the balcony with his black hair blown back by the blustery winter winds as he watched the snowfall to the ground below. Mita silently joined Tusk's side as the wind blew back her brunette colored hair which was done up into a French braid. 

"Hey, Tusk." Says Mita with a smile. "So, What you doing out here on a day like this?"

"Thinking." Says Tusk.

"About what?" says Mita as she attempts to get closer. 

"My, family. I miss them, so much even more over this days of days." Says Tusk as he sighs. "I want to go back but I know that I can't."

Mita nods." You know up until, now, I felt the same way you did. I was washed away from god knows where ended up in this strange new world with no idea of where I was. But instead of being scared of my predicament it actually got better thanks to you and the rest of the _Lost Boys_. You made me feel welcome here instead of being scared of my appearance. I feel like calling you my clan, since, we are group that cares and protects one another."

Tusk's slate grey eyes shifts over to her and nods. "I guess in the way we are like a family, or a clan, as you so aptly put it." Says Tusk as he looks at her out of the corner of his eye. "But, still," says Tusk as he looks out over the snow covered docks.

Mita sighs." I know Tusk, but, there is one thing, you do not have to worry about. Is, that you will have someone that cares about you as deeply as your family does." She then reaches over and lays her taloned hand on top of his." Especially, me." She blushes deeply.

Tusk looked at Mita's hand covers his. He then blushes a bit. "Thank you Mita."

Mita gave Tusk's hand a Squeeze." Um, Tusk, I have something to confess to you?" says Mita as she looked out at the snow as it continued to fall to the ground below." Um, we have known each other for a good two years now, and I have to admit that, over that course of time I have developed feelings for you."

Tusk looks at Mita wide-eyed, If he thought she was admitting what she was thinking He had to tell her, he had feelings for Sandra and had made plans to find her after hearing of her escape. He knew that he may never find her but he still loved her. "Mita–"

"No, can I finish." says Mita." Listen, Tusk, you mean a lot to me a whole lot to me." She looks away and traces one of her toe talons in the inch of snow that she was standing in." Um, you know and I have to say that, I'm in love with you Tusk, and I was wondering if you love me?"

This bomb that his best friend dropped on him took tusk back. She was in love with him? But Why? He, was no one special, he was just a strong-arm that was told what to do. What could she actually see in him? But as he looks at her, he notices that Mita has matured a little bit since they first met, a little older, taller more ample chested. However, he never noticed it since he considered Mita almost like a little sister than as a potential girlfriend or lover. 

"Listen, Mita, I er..." says Tusk. "I cannot do this, I guess, I should have told you. I love you, but as a brother would love his sister and vice-versa, I never knew how much you felt for meI, I, I wish, I can say more." He looks away feeling like a complete asshole." I'm sorry"

Mita was shocked by the revelation that was dropped on her, she could not believe it all the cuddling and hanging around him and he only loved her like a sister? Her eyes tears up a bit as she looked at him her heart literally breaking this is the man that she wanted to love and to mate with. To have children with him and he turns her away She says nothing and drops the golden ring into the inch eye snow and runs away crying. 

Tusk, was about to go after her but his own guilt and probably loss of a friend stooped him in doing so. No one noticed Mita as she ran through the house and up to her room where she collapsed on the bed crying. A Few seconds later the door to Mita's room swung open and Crowe walked into the room his dreads tied back into a ponytail. He sees the golden hued demoness on the bed and he immediately runs to her side. 

"Mita? Mita?!" says Crowe with concern in his voice." Are you all right girl? You seem a little distressed."

"Oh, it's nothing." Says Mita as tears streamed down her eyes." Just had my heart broken in two by the man that I love." she adds mentally." Please Crowe, I'm sorry to bother you with my problems, you can go now."

"Uh-huh, something is definitely wrong here you have been with us for a little over two years now and I have never seen you cry. To see someone as strong and as beautiful as you cry something has to be wrong. "He then cups her chin and makes him look into his chestnut brown eyes. "Now tell, me."

Mita then looked deep into Crowe's eyes, and somehow found some sort of comfort in the leader of the Black Roses eyes, to many it was the look of a true leader, someone who had power and a strong determination. But to her it was a something different a calm and compassionate man full of dreams." Um, Crowe have you ever fell in love with someone and no matter how hard you tried you couldn't convince that person that you have those feelings for him." She sighs." But, when you do, they don't feel the same"

Crowe shakes his head. "Not, really. You know ever since my old friend Claye was killed and I became the new leader of The _Lost Boys_. I really had no time for love. But, for you it seems that the relationship between you and Tusk aren't working out to your plans."

Mita looked at Crowe with shock. "How...HowHow..?" says Mita as she sad the word over and over again in prayer as she tried to figure out how did he know.

"Well, I think everyone, knew that you two were tight and we were expecting you to get together. Hell, Merrick was wondering when were you two were going to fuck each other's brains out and be done with it."

Mita blushes a deeper color of gold. "Crowe."

"Hey, its true, girl." Says Crowe with a smile. "But, to hear that Tusk won't be with you is a shame, you know. But, in a way, I am kind of glad." Says Crowe as he mumbles his last words as he rises form the bed and walks off scratching his head.

"Wha? What...was that Crowe?" says Mita as she hops up to the bed. "What, was that you said?"

"Oh, alright, you got me." says Crowe." Listen, Mita I--"he pauses. "Shit, I ain't good at any of this romance shit." He then sighs and tries to think of something to say." Um, you know...Mita, over the last few years I have been kind have been jealous over the relationship that you and Tusk have. Mainly because, I kinda like have a crush on you, you know." Says Crowe.

Mita blushes again." You do?"

"Yeah, and since Tusk is out of the picture." He takes her taloned hands in his." I was wondering if the both of us can you know hook up or something? But we can talk about this late. Anyway I know a twenty-four hour deli not to far from here probably we could go and get something to eat." Says Crowe.

Mita smiles." Um, I would like that Crowe. "she smiles." Um, So shall we go then?" she walks to the door.

Crowe smiles." All right! "Says Crowe as he follows after her.

**__**

Three months later

Outside of Julian's Jewelers

June 15th, 1990

5:35 p.m.

Mita sat in the car outside of Julian' Jewelers well mainly in the alleyway as she waited for Tusk and Crowe to do there business. It has know been three months since Mita and Crowe has become a couple. It was unknown to The _Lost Boys_, especially to Tusk about how close the two are becoming since they kept their relationship behind close doors. 

But, whenever they were alone, they would go out on dates, and engage in heavy make-out sessions in Crowe's room. Mita for the first time in her life she was content with her new boyfriend Crowe he was funny, a good listener, as well as strikingly handsome and one hell of a kisser. Still, she wanted to tell Tusk about them, She did not feel right hiding something from a friend as good as Tusk. 

And that all he is a friend right? Maybe?! No, No maybes, you are with Crowe now so get over him.' Thought Mita." But I'm not." she sighs.

Just then she looks up to see Crowe and Tusk running towards her and by the looks on their faces they must of run into some trouble. Mita unlocked both doors and waited for both men to get in before gunning the engine, peeling out the alleyway and nearly hitting a female cop. Not that she cared at all. She turned the wheel and the car sped down the street leaving the two cops in the dust. 

This is the first time that Mita has driven on a robbery and she was already enjoying the adrenaline rush as the hopped up Honda gunned its way down the highway. She laughs she swerved in and out of lanes, and making illegal left and right turns as she did. Mita was quickly showing that all the training that she had with Crowe was paying off. She looks back at the rear view mirror to see the red and blue sirens flashing behind her. She was about to say something until here eyes met the slate grey colored eyes of Tusk. Tusk nodded, reached under the seat, pulled out a shotgun and opened the window. Tusk took careful aim at the police car before he let off a few rounds off. While Crowe, Pulled out a Shotgun of his own and let loose a hail of fire on the police car. 

Mita watched as the Police officer swerved to avoid the barrage bullets by the two _Lost Boys_. The solo driver of the police car leaned out of the window and was about to take aim with his own weapon when his hand was blown off by one of Tusk's shot's. Mita watched as the Car swerved sideways and rolled over end before doing a slide down the road sending a hail of pyrotechnic rain.

Crowe laughed as he slipped back inside of the vehicle and looks at Mita. "That, should keep them damn cops off our tail." he smiles. "Great driving babe."

Mita smiles a bit. "I learned from the best."

Tusk just nods. "And, you have improved so much as well." Says the mammoth of the man. "Probably you should be one of our regular drivers."

"I'll take that into consideration Tusk." Says Mita as she drove back to the warehouse.

---

After they were safely away from the cops Mita pulls the Hyundai into the warehouse where the _Lost Boys_ called home. As soon as they did Mita removed her black baseball cap and mask. As she shook her brown locks free of their confinement and was kinda glad to be free of the garments that hid her true heritage. She still does not understand why she has to hide herself from the humans since everyone has accepted her as any clan would. 

Clan, that is such a strange word but that is what the _Lost Boys_ are to her a family. She then looked at her mate Crowe who only smiled at the young gargess and smiles at her. Mita blushes a bit and then looked back at Tusk to see if her friend saw her reaction to Crowe's smile. Fortunately, Tusk was pulling some of the loot out of the ca when it was happening so he missed the whole thing. Mita smiles at Tusk when he looked at her and he only smiled back the best he could. But, then he did the oddest thing he was staring at her in the weirdest of ways, and that made the golden gargess worry. Does he know about her and Crowe already? She decided to call out to him to see if he is still with her at this time.

"Hey, Tuskie are you going to stand there like an oak tree are you going to come inside?" says Mita as she smiles at him.

"Um, Sure." says Tusk.

As all of them walked inside the abandoned warehouse as some rap music hit their ears as other _Lost Boys_ wear having a party with a few females that some of the other members were brought in. Mita then took Crowe's hand and lead him out onto the dance floor and the both of them joined a few others out on the dance floor. 

Mita chuckles as Crowe moves with her to the beat of the song, their eyes never leaving each other's together they were like fire on the dance floor as they continued to move. As the song changed to something a bit slower the both of them got closer to each other and slow danced with each other. 

Mita smiles as she lays her head against Crowe's chest and teasingly ran her hands down his abs as they continued to dance. They much stayed that way for the most of the dance until Mita wrapped her leg around Crowe's waist and grinds against, him. Crowe was surprised by Mita's actions and smiles as he grinds against the gargess as well as they continued to dance until the song ended. Crowe smiled at Mita, kissed her on the cheek, and whispered into her ear.

"Mmm, Mita, if you knew you were like that I would have asked you to accompany me upstairs."

"Then, why don't we?" says Mita as she whispered back to him with a grin.

"Are you sure?" says Crowe." I mean after the slight debacle with Tusk and I–" he was stopped when Mita pressed her taloned fingers to his lips.

"No, I don't want to think of that right now. You are my ma–er boyfriend and I want to be with you in a physical way." She smiles and kisses him softly on the lips." Now, come on upstairs with me.

Crowe nods and takes Mita's hand and leads her upstairs.

---

Mita kisses Crowe hungrily as they both orgasm at the same time, the first pleasurable experience that either has ever experienced. What made her orgasm more special was that it was with the man that she loves with all heart. Bt somewhere in her heart she still felt guilty it was tusk she wanted to have her first experience with but he's not part of her life anymore. Mita then chuckles as Crowe lazily places another kiss on her as he wipes the dreads out of his face.

So, how was it?" says Crowe as he smiles.

" Indescribable lover, I thought I —" just then a loud crash was hard from outside of the room that causes Crowe to leap off his girlfriend." What in the fuck was that?" He then threw on his pants and grabs his gun from the nightstand and advances towards the door." You stay here? Mita I'll look around."

Mita only nods.

Crowe ventured outside of Mita's room and took a good look around and notices immediately that there a large whole in one of the walls." What in the hell?" he walks over to the hole and examines it." Who in the–"

"Crowe!" says Danny as he runs upstairs." Tusk is–"says Danny until he sees his leader standing there in just his jeans." Uh, Crowe what in the fuck is going on?"

" Was about to ask you the same thing." says Crowe." What in the hell happen here?"

Danny blinks." Tusk happened man. He stormed out of her like rogue elephant I came up here to check what was going on and I see the condition you're in."

"Hey is everyone okay." says Mita as she comes out with the blanket wrapped around herself. She then spots Danny."Oh, shit."

Mita!" hisses Crowe.

" Oh, Now I see what's happening." Says Danny." You know that's cold-blooded."

"Danny it's not what you–"

"Screw you and your excuses Crowe! I could understand you wanting to fuck Mita, but, to do that when Tusk has feeling for her."

"Now he has feelings for me with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Danny sighs." Yeah, he did until know and the poor feel is crushed. It's a fucking shame the way you did him Crowe. I thought you were blood brother man,

"We are blood brothers but"

"Stow it." says Danny." I don't care what in the fuck is going on between you and Mita–"he stops." What has been going on between you and Mita but the way this whole situation was handled." he sighs." You, know what? Fuck you assholes, work this love shit out between the three of ya'll but keep the gang out of it." he turns on a heel and walks back to the stairs.

"I he's right you know." Says Crowe as he sighs." I should have told him. I shouldn't have sneaked around with you." Says Crowe as he sunk to his knees." I should have"

"Crowe"says Mita as she kneels next to her lover and hugs him tight.

"I'll tell him tonight. This shit can't go on any longer. I jus hope that tusk doesn't take this the wrong way."

---

Tusk walks back into the warehouse and sees that most of the party has already been cleaned up and most of the non-members have already dispersed from the party. Tusk was glad that everyone has retired, cause he really was not interested in confronting anyone especially Crowe and his supposed best friend. Tusk clenches his fist at the images that crossed his mind, of what he saw happening to him, he wanted to destroy the surrounding area around him. But the giant just took a few quick breaths to calm himself down, after he as relaxed he was about to move on until he saw someone standing there at the stairwell. 

"Welcome, back Tusk." Says the person at the stairwell." It's good to see you have come home."

Tusk snarls as he realizes that the person he is talking to the one person he did not want to see. "Crowe."

"Listen, Tuskidero, we have to talk ab–" says Crowe.

"About what Crowe?! "screams Tusk. "About how you go around and screw Mita behind my back?!"

Crowe raises his arms in defense. Listen TuskIt's not that I lo–"

"Bullshit Crowe!" says tusk." You, have said that about every little whore that has come in your eyesight." 

Crowe furrows his eyebrows at Tusk as he walked towards. "Hey, that ain't true Tusk! With, Mita I feel something different about her something I can't explain." He looks away from him." Yes, I have been a womanizer in the past but that's all it is the past and you out of all people Tusk should know that."

"Oh, c'mon don't play this shit with me Crowe!" says Tusk as he towers over the smaller man in an intimidating matter.

Crowe does not budge an inch or show and cowardice in his eyes in the past he has faced guys like Tusk and has always came out on top. But this time this isn't someone he hates this is someone who is about as close as a brother to Crowe which makes it even more painful for him to continue the argument.

"Listen, here Tuskidero!" says Crowe as he pokes a finger into the taller man's chest." You, had your chance with Mita you didn't take it but I did."

Tusk snarls and looks at Crowe with an intense glare, before the smaller man has chance to react Tusk's hand grips Crowe's skull and lift's him up into the air. From another person's perspective, it would like if somebody were palming a basketball. Crowe struggles and kicks at Tusk's head but the giant were too quick and caught the attack between his massive hands. 

"So." says Tusk with intense hate. "You, betrayed me just like she did brother."

"I didn't betray Tuskidero." Says Mita as she scampers down the stairs." I chose Crowe to be my mate because he proved to me that he can give me something you never could."

"What is that sex?" says Tusk as he looks at the golden hued gargess.

"No, love." says Mita." Tusk when I came to you and I confessed my love to you but you rejected me. I never felt so hurt in all of my life, but Crowe was there for me when I needed him."

Tusk then looks at Mita as he dropped Crowe to the ground." But I am here for you now. Isn't that enough."

"No. He gave me love tusk something that I wish that you could give mebut." she looked away from him as a bit of regret seeps into her voice." You did not so, I am with Crowe now. But Please do not let my choosing of a mate break the both of you apart."

"Too late." says Tusk as he walks past both of them and clomps upstairs. 

A few seconds later the sound of a door is heard slamming behind him leaving both Crowe and Mita in total and utter silence. Both Mita and Crowe look at each other wishing that the other knew what to do now.

Manhattan's Industrial District

September 11th 2000

1:30p.m

Mita's motorcycle rides down the mainly deserted area of Manhattan's industrial district on her motorcycle s she continues her way to one of her pre-determined destinations for the day. Getting past the guards at the entrance to the warehouse was no problem thanks to her connection with KES. She, then travels along the dock area until she comes upon an old abandoned warehouse that looks like it hasn't been touched in years. 

Mita recognizes this Warehouse and what happened inside of it. Mita let out a sigh and walked inside of the warehouse and recoils a bit as the musty scent of the warehouse hit her nostrils. After recovering form the smell Mita then walks along the floors of the warehouse stopping only to stare at certain spots of the warehouse as if there was something still there. Mita then walks up a set of old stairs to the upper level of the warehouse and walks down these halls as well as she starts to reminisce again.

---

**__**

Two weeks later

5th Ave. and 34th

July, 2, 1980

7:00 p.m

****

Mita sat on the couch in the TV room of the warehouse watching the news. She yawns as Travis Marshall reported on the growing war between The _Lost Boys_ and the _Berserks_ and how each side were already suffering losses on each side. Mita took a sip of her beer as she watched several medical and police personnel cart off dead teenagers in body bags. After taking a swig Mita then grabs a remote and quickly switches the channel to something else, she did not want to hear anymore about her lost comrades anymore. The golden gargess took another swig as she watched a comedy but not even the performer's light-hearted antics could bring Mita out of her depression as she sat there. Nothing could hide the pain that her best friend Tusk was gone. 

It has been a few days know since Tusk has departed from the _Lost Boys_ to visit his family back in Texas. She can remember that some of the _Lost Boys_ herself and Crowe amongst them to see him off. Tusk was grateful when he saw some of his old friend's come out to see him. But he wasn't happy to see either of them and he made it clear by knocking away Crowe's outstretched hand and giving her the coldest glare.

Mita shudders as she remembers that hate induced glare it almost made me her want to cry as eyes of pure gray which used to be soft and compassionate hardened into a gaze of almost pure hate. Mita then wiped away a tear as she tried to regain control of herself, she could not cry now. Especially during these times, she remembers her mate telling her that here is a time for tears and there is a time to be strong. Mita then took a swig of her beer and switched the channels again. 

A few minuets later Crowe comes running down the steps as he is slipping some bullets into his colt python. He then closes the chamber and puts the gun into the shoulder holster.

Mita looks at her mate from her position on the couch. "Crowe where are you going in such a hurry?" 

Crowe walks to the chair where his brown leather bomber jacket rested in one of the chairs ands throw it on before turning to look at her." I got news from Khalim that some _beserks_ are on our turf. So, I decided we strike now while they're still unaware of whose hood they're in."

"Then, I'll come with you Crowe." Says Mita as she put her bottle down and rose to her feet. She grabbed the desert Eagle from the nearby end table and slipped it into her coat pocket and looks at her mate. "Let's go."

Crowe looks at his girlfriend and then at the malt liquor bottle that she was drinking from. "Mita are you sure you wanna do this? You had a lot to drink tonight."

Mita waves a dismissing hand." Nope. It seems that I have higher resistance to alcohol than humans do so I won't even feel the effects of my drinking." She then walks towards the door and pauses as she looks back at her mate. "Well, Crowe are you coming?"

Crowe only shook his head in disbelief over his girlfriend's eagerness but he knew that he could not argue with her. The leader of the _Lost Boys_ wiped a stray dread away as he walks toward his girlfriend." Alright let's go but, be careful okay I don't want to lose you." He then bends over slightly and kisses her.

"You'll never lose me Crowe." says Mita as she kisses him back.

The two young lovers just simply smiled at each other as they headed outside to where Crowe's truck was parked. The both of them hopped n and sped off to their destination.

---

5th Ave. and 34th

July, 2, 1980

7:30a.m

Crowe's truck rode slowly along the streets as Mita and Crowe were looking for any signs of their Fellow _Lost Boys_ or _Berserks_. For this time of night, the streets were oddly quiet especially at this time of night. Too quiet for either ones case. According to what Crowe said on the ride over here that some of the _Lost Boys_ along with Danny B, Khalim, and Merrick would be waiting for their leader on this street. But it seems that nobody was in sight as if they all disappeared for some odd reason. Crowe then stopped the car at the corner and hopped out, since he assumed it would be better to find their enemies on foot. Mita only followed her leader and her mate without another word being said between he two of them. 

As the two of them walked down thew streets a sound in a nearby alleyway startled them, and they quickly rushed over to the alleyway with guns drawn. Once they reach the alleyway they see Danny resting at the entrance to the alleyway his clothes torn and covered in blood and was clutching his right arm.

"H"says Danny through his ragged breath. He then looks at Mita and chuckles a bit. "Hey, goldy, whassup?"

Crowe puts his gun away and crouches next to his friend." Danny." says Crowe in a stern tone." What in the hell happened here?"

Danny chuckles." They set us up." he then winces in pain. "Those, fucking _berserks_ set us up. Merrick, Khalim, and myself as well as a few other _Lost Boys_ were cruising the streets looking for them." He winces again. "Aghwell, we found them, there were only a couple of them so we thought it was just best to roll up, smoke them and be home for dinner. But that's when a whole group of those mother fuckers ambushed us."

A concerned look passes Mita's features as she thought of Khalim and Merrick." Danny." she wipes back a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear-fin. "What happened to Khalim and Merrick?"

Danny looked over at Mita his eyes narrowed." Khalim's dead yoone of those berserk mother fuckers hit him with two rounds to the chest. He didn't even have a chanceas for MerrickI..I...don't know we got separated during the battle."

Mita then let a low growl escape form her lips." Do, you know where this happened?"

Danny looks at Mita's slightly glowing red eyes with a little bit of surprise. Since he has never seen Mita this angry before. But, now wasn't the time to ask questions to her." The battle happened a few blocks down their might–"

"I'm going down there." says Mita coldly. She checked her gun to see if it was loaded and was about to head down the alleyway until Crowe caught her about the wrist.

"Where in the hell do you think you are doing?!" says Crowe. "Do, you want to get yourself killed?"

Mita wrenched herself from his grip. "Merrick is still out their Crowe and I am not leaving until I find his body."

"Now, Mita you will not!" says Crowe." Listen, you already heard Danny, Khalim is dead. If Merrick is still alive he will make it back home but if he is not then we have two more Boys to bury."

Mita growls again. "Listen–"

All of a sudden, the sounds of gunfire broke the trio's conversation as they all looked in the direction of the gunfire. Mita then looked back at Crowe and Danny and without a second, more of hesitation she ran off in the direction of the gunfire. Crowe was about to call after her but it would be utterly futile to do that now. 

Danny grunts as he gets to his feet and he looks at his deadlocked leader." Go, after man your lady might need your help."

"But what about you?" says Crowe.

"Mother fucker, who do you think you are talking to, yo? I'm Danny B! Besides, I still got one good arm and my piece so I'll be able alright."

Crowe nods." Alright B, but keep out of sight, okay." says Crowe.

"Would you just go!" says Danny with a little frustration in his voice." God! What's with you people and these I'll-never-see-you-again moments."

Crowe only smiles at the red-haired man. "Same ole' Danny." he then took off after his girlfriend.

---

Mita ran across the streets of Manhattan from one alleyway to the other using the darkness as cover so the _Berserks_ would not spot her. All of a sudden, Mita heard the sounds of gunfire at the end of the alleyway she was currently in. she pushed her back against the wall and quietly edged her way to the opening. 

Mita then peered around the corner and saw A lost boy trading fire with four _Beserks_. She watched as the Lost Boy ejected an empty clip and slammed his last one and returned fire. Mita waited as the _Berserks_ took cover and started to reload their weapons. Mita took that chance to make her appearance and jumped out of the alleyway while firing her gun. The first two _berserks_ were caught by surprise as they were mowed down by the hail of lethal gunfire. The remaining beserker saw Mita and was about to turn his sights on her when he was mowed down by the other _Lost Boys_ gunfire. Once the skirmish is over Mita rushes over to the other Lost Boy and puts her gun away.

"Hey, Thanks Mita." says the brown haired Lost Boy Member.

"Your, welcome." says Mita. She looks around. "Is they're anyone else here with you?"

" There was but." he sighs. "There dead I'm only one of the few left."

Mita cursed underneath her breath at the loss of her comrades before she remembered Merrick. "Have you seen Merrick?"

"Naw." Says The Lost Boy. "We, lost sight of him when the _berserks_ jumped us."

Mita curses again underneath her breath. "Alright, well you better move your ass out of here now. Danny B, and Crowe are waiting a few streets back."

The lost boy was about to question the golden hued gargess but he just shrugged off his thoughts and ran back in the direction of the others.

Mita just sighs and ejects an empty clip form her gun, slams a new clip in and then continues down the streets. As she silently hopes, that Merrick is still alive.

---

Crowe wanders along the streets desperately searching for Merrick. He darts in between alleyways and side streets trying to keep one step ahead of the _berserks_. To anyone else he though it would be crazy to search for anyone who was lost in a gunfight. A smart man would have just have just saved his own ass and if anybody was stupid enough to stay, they deserve to die. 

That might the way of some men but it is not the way of Crowe, to him the _Lost Boys_ are his family. These are the people who he shared every victory or loss with, these or the people that for either one time or another have been there for one another through thick and thin. These are the people that he cares for and would do anything for and they would do the same if he were in their shoes they would do the same for him.

Crowe shook off his inner thoughts with a sigh and proceeded into the next alleyway and when he emerged from the other side, he was in shock. Lying there in the middle of the street was Merrick, and from the looks of him, he was not moving. Crow immediately ran out on the street to see if his friend was all right or if he was, dea--no he couldn't bring himself to think of that. As soon as Crowe reached Merrick's body he kneeled down next to his best friend and looked him over. 

Like Danny his clothes were torn, tattered and covered I blood stains. But it seems that he has been shot in the stomach and in his arm. Crowe then closed his eyes and shook his head since it seems that Merrick's injuries already took their roll on his body. Crowe was about to check Merrick's pulse to see if his suspicions were true that is until Merrick's hand shot out and gripped Crowe's hand as the blond haired man's eyes opened wide.

Crowe gasps in surprise at Merrick's' reaction. "Merrick! You're alive!"

"Crow" says Merrick." NnghhTra–"

But before Merrick could complete his sentence a shot rang out and Crowe let out a blood curdling scream as a bullet entered his shoulder, tearing through his skin, muscle and tendons, and releasing a crimson spray as it did. Crowe dropped his gun and clutched his wound as his blood started to stain his shirt. As Crowe tried to work his way through the pain, he heard the sounds of laughing coming behind him. Crowe then stood up shakily and turned around to see who was there.

Standing there a few feet ahead of him was a 5'7 man with short brown hair, and sea blue eyes. He was wearing light Grey tank top, jeans, and boots and in his hands was a smoking gun. Standing behind him were three men and one woman all wearing light gray bandanas and carrying guns.

"Well, so we finally meet Crowe." Says the man with short brown hair." It seems that your little gang has been having troubles keeping up with us." 

"Who, the hell are you?" says Crowe as he clutches his shoulder.

"My, friends call me Killah." Says the man." As you can already see I have made my namesake pretty much known." Says Killah." He then cocks his gun." And it's the last name that you will ever hear. "His smile grows a little bit wider. "Okay boys and girl let's finish this son of a bitch off execution style of course."

The other _Berserks_ chuckled as they all took aim at both Crowe and Merrick. Killah smiles and takes aim. "Ready, aim and fir–"

All of a sudden, a series of shot's ring out forcing some of the _Berserks_ and Killah back a few feet. The _Berserks_ look at where the shots are coming from and they see Mita running out of the alleyway while taking aim at the _Berserks_. The _Berserks_ waste no time in breaking up into small groups and returning fire. Mita leaps and rolls to avoid some gunshots, rises up in a crouch and returning fire taking out some of the _Berserks_ in return.

"Kill them! Kill them mother fuckers! says Killah as he fires back.

Before the gun battle could go on Crowe's truck tears down the alleyway behind the _Berserks_ and plows into the _Berserks_ that are in its path. As soon as the truck gets near enough, the truck makes a sharp right turn and the driver's door open.

"Come, on Mother fucker's! Let's go." screams the lost boy at the wheel. Mita, then nods and helps Crowe and Merrick into the cab of the truck while Danny B. fends over the _Berserks_ with his one good arm. As soon as everybody was in, the truck drives off leaving the beserker's in the dust 

---

Skidrow (Specs Apartment)

July, 2, 1980

4:15a.m

Mita sat impatiently on the couch in Spec's Skidrow home as the other Lost boy sat there with his head buried in hands, through this night has taken there tolls on the both of them equally. Mita then sighs as she tried to gain her bearings; too much has happened tonight for her mind to comprehend. Already she already lost another dear friend and almost two others in a very short amount of time. To her it seems that the _berserks_ stopped playing around a long time ago according to what the lost boy sitting across told her that this city is almost split down the middle by the two rival gangs. 

That is not Mita's main concern right now. Her main concern is her three friends who are in the hands of Specs right now. According to what Specs told her a few hours ago that Danny B, and Crowe was not a problem. However, its Merrick he is not too sure about, he has loss a lot of blood and the bullet in his lower intestine is not helping things either. So far, it will be a little bit of touch and go for him.

Mita sighed and she wondered if she should go and tell the rest of the _Lost Boys_ what happened out their but one glance at the clock t the wall told her better: It was almost sunrise. Mita rose from her seat and walked over to the window and hopes that she would here some news on her friends before then. 

A few seconds later the door to the medical area of Specs room opened and the white haired doctor walked out, drying his hands on a white hand towel. Mita and the other lost boy looked in the direction of specs and the aged doctor could already tell them what they wanted to know.

Specs then draped the cloth over his shoulder and looked at the both of them sternly." I have good news and bad news." He sighs and moves a tendril of pure white hair out of his eyes." The good news is that Danny, and Crowe are okay there were no complications in the surgery."

Both _Lost Boys_ members just simply let out a sigh in relief, at least something was going in their favor. But their thoughts of mirth were soon interrupted when them to injured of the _Lost Boys_ sprang to mind, 

"Unfortunately..." says Specs." Merrick as of right now is in critical condition right, now. I wish that I could give you some hope that he might make it but as of right now it's still touch and go right now."

"Aw, C'mon man!" says The Lost boy as he stands up." Are you telling us that Merrick might not make it?! According To Crowe, you are one of the best damn doctors out there and you can cure any wound. Now, you're telling me that Merrick might die."

"I am a good doctor." says Specs sternly. "But, I am not god I cannot choose who lives or dies. As, a doctor I will try my best to help Merrick out, but so far his chance for survival is slim."

"This is bullshit." Says the Lost Boy. He then shoots the doctor a glare and walks over to Mita and folds his arm over his chest." So, what do we do now Mita?"

" First off we give a call back to the warehouse and let them know what happened and where we are. After that you better take a load off, it's too dangerous to be out there on the streets."

The lost boy nodded. "Alright." he looks at Specs. "Got somewhere, I can rest doc?"

Specs strokes his goatee." You can use the couch."

The lost Boy the nods and walks over to the couch and lays down. He then turns over his side to make himself more comfortable and a few minuets later he is sound asleep.

Specs then bring a blanket over to the Lost boy and covers him with it. He doctor then turns his attention to Mita and sees that the golden hued gargess is looking out of the window. He then lets out a sigh knowing that this gargoyle has been through a lot first Tusk leave her. Now her other three almost die in one night and still seems to be pillar of strength. In someway the doctor wished that he had her strength will and determination. 

Specs then walked over to the young gargoyle and rested his hand on her shoulder. Mita was at first was shocked by his touch but, when she looked up into Spec's eyes she let out a sigh of relief. What she really needed was comfort right now and Specs is the only one she knew well enough to give her some. Without a word said between the tow Specs gestured to the chair at the coffee table. Mita instinctually nodded and walked over to the special chair that Specs made for her and quickly settled in it.

"So"says Specs as he pulls out the chair and takes a seat as well. "How are you feeling right now?"

Mita did not know what she was feeling at this time. All of her emotions were a jumble right now, she did not know if she wanted to feel angry, sad, disappointed or even vengeful because of the attack. Mita then stared across the table at Specs for a second as she tried to figure out what to say, but in the end finding nothing. The gargess simply averted the kind doctor's gaze looking even more pitiful than before.

Specs then adjusted the glasses on his high angled nose before taking them off and cleaning them on his shirt. He then placed his glasses back on his nose as a few more minuets of silence passed between the two of them. Finally with exasperated sigh, the doctor stood up form his chair and walks away from her, back to the room where his patients need him. 

He then paused at the door, took one final glance t Mita." I know a lot of things are going through your mind right now Mita. I wish I could take some of your pain and confusion away. But, alas I cannot the only thing I can do is to be here for you whenever you need to talk." Specs opens the door and enters the room.

Mita watches as the white-haired man disappears like a ghost into the next man leaving Mita all alone again. She then sighs and looks towards the window as the first day's light start to shine through. May, then hops from the chair and wraps her wings around herself.

"Thank you." Says Mita before stone sleep claims her.

Mita then withdrew her hand form the wall with a reminiscent sigh of a life that she has left behind so long ago. She slowly trudges her way back upstairs, past the several doorways, which used to be a home to the original _Lost Boys_. 

Mita simply reveled in the ambiance of the old place to her mind; it was not as if she even left her home. In fact this place was still her home, no matter how old or decrepit the old place has gotten. Sure some of the wood was weathered and cracked in someplace of the building, or how the scent of sawdust, musk and other scents hung in the air making the entire warehouse smell like a wet dog. 

Mita came along her merry little trip down memory lane until she came into the bedroom that she once shared with her ex-lover Crowe. But unfortunately a bunch of Debris that some squatters probably left behind barred the door. Mita then rolled her eyes at the mess and held out her hand and with a gesture of her hand the debris mainly consisting of broken wood, bottles and other miscellaneous items hovered in mid-air. Mita then made a sweeping option with her hand and the debris flew to the right and clattered against one of the walls.

Mita, let a small smile grow across her face as her gift' seems to be indispensable now a days but it all comes in the package when you're telekinetic. Mita then let the glow in her eyes fade as she padded into her former dwelling. Like most of the other rooms in the warehouse it was dirty, ransacked and many of the items was either broken or just plain missing. 

Not, that it mattered much to Mita anymore half of the things that were worth taking were impounded by the police when they raided the warehouse back in 91'. 

The only thing left was nothing but a bunch of small trinkets and other items that would seem to trash to the untrained eye but valuables to one such as Mita. The golden gargess slowly padded her way into the room, and scanned the area, for several seconds seeing if there was anything she could take that would remember old times by. 

As Mita's eyes reached the center of the of room there was something that caught her eye: a picture. However, unfortunately the picture was buried underneath the remains of the bed, once again Mita used her telekinesis to move the bed and what is ever left underneath it aside. She walks over to where the picture lay in mound of dust and some debris. The golden gargess then crouched down and picked up the picture between her fingers, non-chlantly wiping the dust off the picture with her fingers. 

Mita then stared at the picture for a little bit before she finally realized what she was looking at: A group photo of the _Lost Boys_ all together in a group

Mita sighs as she remembers the good times that she had with all of her old friends sometimes wishing that those days would last forever. But, now she knows that not everything truly lasts foreverevery good thing must come to an end eventually. Mita Sighs as she levitates a nearby chair to her and she sits down looking at the picture.

Five months later

__

Lost Boys Warehouse.

November, 2, 1980

7:30a.m

Inside of Crowe's room next to the window in there room, her now usual roosting spot ever since Crowe and herself has become lovers sat the stone form of Mita. In just a few seconds after the sunsets, Mita will burst from the stone form that imprisons her and she will be into arms of Crowe again.

As the last few rays disappear from sight, fine spider cracks cracked along Mita's stone form and with on loud roar that seems to come from the most ferocious of beasts. After her awakening and shaking the last of stone fragments form her, long honey-brown hair Mita was ready to start the night.

But the female member of the _Lost Boys_ didn't' even make it two steps until she felt her stomach do triple back flips as it was caught in the solid grip of nausea. The Golden Gargess laid one of her hands to the stomach as the nausea start to build like ocean inside of her and was slowing crawling it's way upwards. Mita then gagged and clamped her hand to her mouth and made a mad dash to the bathroom as she fought a losing battle with her nausea. As soon as Mita reached the door to the bathroom, she nearly kicked the door off the hinges to get inside, where she quickly lost her lunch into the toilet after.

As Mita wretched into the toilet, her mate Crowe stood at the door with a sorrowful look on his features as he watched his Mita pukes her guts out. This has been the third night in the row this has happened to her every night she has awakened from stone sleep she has done this, which caused much concern from her lover. After Mita recovered from puking her guts out and raised steadily t o her feet she moved her to her mate and smiled weakly.

"It's all yours lover." Says Mita.

"Mita." says Crowe as he runs a hand through his dreadlocks. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean you have been throwing up a lot lately."

Mita weakly waves a dismissing hand at him. "Like, I said I am fine. I just need to–ulp!" says Mita as she felt nauseous again and ran back to the toilet

Crowe arched an eyebrow. "That's it, I'm taking you to see Specs." Says Crowe Flatly. He then turns to call out to the rest of the _Lost Boys_ and they all started to make plans in Crowe's absence again.

---

Skidrow (Specs Apartment)

July, 2, 1980

4:15a.m

.

Mita sat on the white deli-like paper in the back room of specs apartment as she eagerly awaited the test results form the long-time medical doctor of the Lost-boys. . Her mind was a jumble of thoughts as of this moment was she sick? Or was she dying? She did not know, but it seems to have worried her mate enough to have her see him. She then let out another sigh as her tail tip nervously twitched back and forth, as she tried to keep herself under control. She silently swore as she wished her body would keep herself under control for at least one month. 

All f sudden Mita was alerted to the sound of a body hitting the floor which was followed by the door swinging open and the aged doctor walking through. From the young Gargess's perspective it seems that the white-haired doctor was smiling and Specs walked through with a slight grin on his face as he wailed on checking his clipboard and few seconds later the 

"What was that?" says Mita as she looks in the direction of the door.

"Oh, that was just Crowe." says specs with a slight grin on his face. "He, just fainted at the news that I gave him."

Mita's eyes widened a bit as she stared at the spectacle wearing doctor." What, news?"

Specs just smiled as he patted Mita's stomach softly." You and Crowe are going to be parents. Congratulations, you are pregnant."

Mita's eyes become wide as saucers as the proverbial bomb' has been dropped on her and the way it was delivered to her. It was like Specs was not so shocked by the results at all. 

Specs was still smiling and looking smug throughout the whole process that is until Mita squeaked as she kept on staring at Specs. The White haired man's smile quickly turn into concern as he shook Mita softly making sure that she did not space out on him.

"Mita?" says Specs.

"Huh?" says Mita as she blinked a few times her mind still trying to ingest the new information that has been delivered to her. "I'm, sorry specs, I must of have zoned out on ya for a second." Her voice sounding a little detached. "Um, so Crowe knows as well?"

"Yes, he does, in fact I think that you too the news of your pregnancy better than he did."

"Well, this is certainly a change." says Mita." Um, do you know if Crowe is going to be up and around any time soon?" says Mita as she slowly slides off the table and slowly walks her way to the door.

Specs then looks at her with Concern. "I can see by that expression on your face that you're not really enthralled about this idea of being with child aren't you?" He then walks over and lays a hand on her shoulder." Don't tell me you are having second thoughts about being with him."

" Probably, I should." says Mita.

"What?" say specs.

"Probably, I shouldn't' have done this." Says Mita." I mean look at me Specs. I'm a monster, a demon that is going to bear a human's child. She sighs." This isn't right."

"Everything is right in love, Mita." Says specs.

"Not with this one "she then lets a exasperated growl pass her lips. "My, god Specs what in the hell was I thinking when I laid down with Crowe? I mean I am living in a time where I must..."she says the word with a hint of disgust. "Disguise myself just to walk amongst the humans. If I have to leave my life constantly in disguise why should I put my unborn child through that hell as well?"

Specs blinks for a second." Listen, Mita, you should be happy for this moment in your life not resentful."

"I should be happy for what?" says Mita as she looks at the good doctor. "To bring a child into a world of violence and death? To a world where Mommy and daddy could be here one day and gone the next?!" here eyes flare red for a second. "Oh, yeah I should be real happy about that."

"Then maybe it's time you rethink your life." says Specs unfazed by Mita's attitude.

"I already have." says Mita as she left Specs behind in the room to his own thoughts.

---

The ride back to the warehouse was a deathly silent one as both occupants hasn't said a single worried to each other, ever since they left Spec's office. Crowe was doing the driving this time his features twisted into a somewhat solemn look as he brushed a strand of braided hair out of his face.

He could not believe that he was going to be a father. After al of the years of playing around and fucking, he never had any kids. But, why with her, why with Mita? Was this something that fate destined them to be together? Or was this God's way of saying it was rime for him to settle down. H then looked over at the golden skinned gargess that sat across form him; her head in her hand as her chocolate brown eyes stared out at the streets. 

It made Crowe's heart ache to see his girlfriend like this he should be supportive for her she is carrying his kid. As Crowe stopped at stoplight, he took one hand off the wheel and gently gripped Mita's hand while smiling. Mita looks down at Crowe's hand and she grips it with her own as a small smile crosses her features.

"Listen, Mita." says Crowe as he stops at another light." I think it's great that you're pregnant."

Mita blinks." Why do you say that Crowe? I mean when you found out that I was pregnant I thought you would be ashamed of me."

"Well, I am not." Proclaims the leader of the _Lost Boys_." For most of my life I have lived for the moment y'know without a care in the world But now I am going to get some real responsibility in this world: raising my child."

"Isn't leading the _Lost Boys_ a great responsibility too?" says Mita.

"To, tell you the truth Mita" he sighs for a second, as he looks unsure of himself for a second. A quality a leader should never have "I am tired of leading the _Lost Boys_ I'm tired of living this life. I want out." Says Crowe." I want to get out there and start a new life." he grips her hand tighter. "With you."

Mita then tears up at the thought of being with her mate together away form the violence, the guns, the dealings everything that once connected her to the _Lost Boys_ was finally going to be in sight. She returns Crowe' grip and smiled softly and waited until. They stopped at the next light to share a passionate kiss.

----

(Present.)

Mita was broken from her thoughts when her watched beeped signaling the beginning of the next hour. Mita then checked her watch and noticed that it was after Five' o'clock, how long was she actually sitting here? Without a second thought Mita exited the Warehouse jumped on her motorcycle and rode off, as her final destination was in sight.

---

Laura's Flower Shop

September 11th 2000

5:00p.m

Mita's motorcycle screeched to a halt in front of a neighborhood flower shop. She got off the motorcycle and looks at the evening sun which was slowly setting beneath the clouds painting the skies with shades off dull orange and yellow. 

As people in the district were already starting to close up shop since it is after 5:00 p.m. Usually the stored on these streets did not close so early. But since the neighborhood there in has problems with robbers and other small time hoods they decided not to face there night time aggressors and close up as quickly as they could. Well not all shops anyway there is a single flower shop that stays open until very late at night.

Of course to the other shop owners, they find that this is strange since all floral shops close very early. But, not Anne; the flower shop's owner since the elderly woman refuses to be scared by the tuffs that come into her store even late at night. Many people think that old Anne is crazy trying to take care of the hoods by herself. Others just laugh and say:

The old lady must think she has a guardian angel protecting her.

Anne just ignores the non-believers harsh words, she has had this shop long before the new shops opened up and will still keep he shop open way after there all gone or closed up. 

Old Anne then walks along her blooming sunflowers, daffodils, roses, baby's breath and other fine plants as she makes sure that each plants gets their right mount of nutrients and water. Just then, the sounds of a motorcycle come roaring NY the hop window where it abruptly stops and the rider gets off. The Elderly woman watches as the young biker walks into her shop door with a slight jingle that trailing behind her as the door opens and shut. The biker turns her head to face the elderly Anne as the old woman's withered features' were reflected back through the helmet's visor.

"Um, May I help you?" says the startled Shopkeeper.

The biker removed the helmet to reveal Mita's beautiful features beneath the helmet. "Hey, Anne long time no see old friend."

"Oh, Hello Mita." says Anne." Come to check up on an old lady have you?" says Anne as she feeds one of the plants.

"Well, yeah and I'm here to buy a few flowers from you." Says Mita as she tucks the helmet beneath her arm.

"Oh." Says the elderly woman, as she looks away form Mita. "Is that how you younger generation people think? Never have time for the elderly, only drop by to buy something and to move on with your normal lives. Oh, don't worry about this poor old lady."

Mita quirks her brow at the elderly lady not all convinced by the old elderly ladies complaints, full knowing that Anne has done it before. Which usually led to one of Anne's stories about the old good old days. But secretly Mita enjoyed spending time with the elderly flower shop owner. To her being with old Anne it was as if she was a grandma that she never had or knew for that reason. 

"I'm sorry Nana." Says Mita as she hugs the elderly woman as she kisses her on the cheek." But I'm on a little tight schedule, I'm visiting Crowe's grave today."

"Ah, I see. So you need those flowers huh?" says the elderly lady as she looks up at the taller woman." Well, I'll go and get them then." She shuffles to the backroom." But, I thought by now you'd have forgotten about him."

"You can never forget about your firs love Anne." says Mita as she looks over the different variety of flowers, before sniffing a few choice ones. "Mmm, these Roses smell beautiful."

"That they are my dear." says Anne as she scrounges around in the back room." But about you and Crowe." She pauses for a second." I'm so sorry to see to hear that he left this world and you but you can't keep grieving forever." She comes out of the back room carrying a bouquet of black roses.

"It's a lonely habit."

"A, lonely habit?" says Mita as she takes the roses." What do you mean?"

"If you grieve too long about love lost then you'll never see the true love that is standing in front of you. That's how it was with me and Charlie he was there for me while I was grieving about my husband's death." She walks over to the glass window and stares at the store across the street. Where an elderly man has finished closing up his store. The elderly man just watched as an elderly woman, turned off the last light in the store before joining the old man." Eventually Charlie's concern for me turn to love and he admitted it to me but, I..." Anne's eyes tears up a bit as she watched the elderly couple join hands and walk down the street together. Unable to see anymore she turns away from the window and continues her story." turned him away and into the arms of another woman. By the time I finally came out of my depression he was married, had children and a beautiful wife." She sighs. "But, what do I have to show for it? Nothing."

"But, what about your son Chris? You know the one that's studying to become a physician in Arizona?" Says Mita.

" I know I have him, Mita but what I mean is to have someone to hold my hand on these cold nights. "She sighs.

Mia walked over and rests a hand on the elderly woman's shoulder." I know how you feel. But hey you always got me and Bach."

The elder woman patted Mita's hand." Thank you Mita. "She smiles and taps the side of her face. "You're good people." She then walks back over to her flowers and takes a sniff. "Now, hurry my dear, go see your ex-boyfriend."

Mita nods and leaves a wad of hundred-dollar bills I the old lady's apron pocket and left leaving a jingle as her only sign of leaving.

--- 

Streets of Manhattan

September 11th, 2000

8:30p.m

Mita's motorcycle rolled up o past the bordered up store that used to be K&J's Jewelers a store that the _Lost Boys_ used to hit often and was used as landmark in there gang activities. Now like Mita's former life old, gone, and utterly useless. 

K&J's store front was nothing but a shadow of it's former self; white walls has given way to dirt and grime, rotten planks of woods boarded up the windows. While the majority of the place was covered in a different colorings of graffiti some of it artistic others just with a small number of expletives. 

Mita sighs and decides to get this over with quickly and walks over to one of the side alleyways where Crowe met his end. She then stood in the exact spot where Crowe fell and where a collection of Black Rose petals laid from previous visits. Mita then plucked single rose from the bouquet and stared at it and then back at the empty spot on the ground.

"Crowe"says Mita.

---

Streets of Manhattan

January 15th, 1991

8:35 p.m

Crowe's truck cut through the snow-laden streets of Manhattan as it drove to K&J jewelers. Inside of the truck were Danny B, Mita and Crowe himself. The three members of the _Lost Boys_ were just about to return to there Warehouse home that is until Crowe decided that he want to hit K&J jewelers. Since the owner has gotten a some new jewelry in as of late.

Crowe then looks across the truck to his girlfriend Mita as she was checking her weapon and making it sure it was loaded. Crowe smiled, as he and Mita both knew that these were the last days of running with the _Lost Boys_. 

Ever since Crowe has found out that Mita is carrying his child, he decided he wanted to build a better life for his girlfriend and himself in another state of course. But the only problem was who is going to replace the deadlocked leader of the _Lost Boys_? At first Crowe was thinking about handing the baton of leadership over to Tuskidero. 

But with Tusk gone for almost seven months now and it was pretty much confirmed amongst the members that Tusk has abandoned them, well all accept for Mita whose faith in Tusk's return seems to be unending. 

But, Eventually the two of them decided that Danny, and Merrick Collins will be the joint leaders of the _Lost Boys_ as the only one that is left in this gang. Which has lead them to one of there last hits of the day. As Crowe's truck nears it's location Crowe then turns off his headlights and rolls to a stop in front of the store. 

"Alright, boys and girl are we ready?" says Crowe as s he checks the ammo in his gun.

""Fuck yeah man!" says Danny. "Let's do this shit!"

"Right, let's go." says Mita as she slams a frees clip into her Desert Eagle. She then looks at her mate and smiles and kisses him before pulling the scarf up over her face.

"Oh, get a fucking room." says Danny B.

Both Mita and Crowe laugh at Danny, for a few seconds before Crowe decides to brief them on there job one more time. Unbeknownst to them an orange van was coming down the street. Inside was several heavily armed beserker's who was waiting for the perfect moment to strike against their rivals. 

They continued to move along the street until they were in range. As the van got near the sliding door of the van opens up and two _Berserks_ equipped with automatic weapons opened fire on the occupants inside of the van catching them by surprise.

For Mita everything seems to move in slow-motion: Danny, Crowe and herself going over there plan for the night and then the sounds of bullets shattering the windows of the car. Mita remembers looking in the back seat and watches as the side of Danny's head explodes into a crimson spray. While his body shook violently back and forth as new holes were opened up in his youthful body the bullets decorating the seat in his own life force. 

That was the last thing she saw before opening the door determined to save her. Both Mita and Crowe bails out of the van and makes a dash for the nearby alleyway while trading fire with the men, in an orange van. Then a death screamed filled her ears, Mita only turned to see Crowe stumble backwards as a crimson spray has erupted from his which was followed by another shot that sent him spiraling to the ground, not moving at all. 

It only took a moment for Mita to register that her mate was gone by the glazed look in his eyes. Mita yelled out angry cry as she let loose a hail of fire at the van while she moved towards the alleyway. She was allowed a moment mirth as one of her bullets hit one of the gunmen's in the forehead as he stumbled backwards into the van but was quickly replaced by a third member as they shootout continued. Mita then cursed as her gun ran out of ammo and paused for a second to reload only until a shot rang out and caught her in the shoulder.

Immense pain raked through the gargess body as she clutched her shoulder ad stumbles backward holding on her shoulder. But, Mita was determined not to die, she held up her gun and was about to fire until a second shot hit her in the stomach. Mita let out a screech of a wounded animal as she moved into the alleyway as best as she could. 

Mita then limped down the alleyway as she tried to remain on her feet, but her body was giving in to her wounds. Every breath of hers were becoming ragged, her left shoulder felt like numb and useless as blood poured freely through the gaping wound in her shoulder. Mita then reached up, removed her mask from her face, and placed it over her shoulder wound while she clutched a hand to her stomach wound. However, she knew it was futile now the _Berserks_ would come around and finish off and she did not even have enough strength to fight. But it even if she did by some miracle that she survived the return of the _berserks_ her wounds would certainly finish her.

Mita then winced as she finally felt her legs give out on her and she leaned against the wall to her it felt like someone has taken a hot poker and driven it into her stomach and twisted it around. Mita slumped in the alleyway as her breathing became ragged and hard thew previous wounds that were inflicted on her were quickly taking their toll on her. She then let out another exasperated breath as she leaned against the wall as her mind searchingly for a way out of this situation. She already knows that if she comes out of the other end of either side of the alleyway she would be a dead duck. 

She flirted with the idea of climbing up the wall, but with her right shoulder injured and her guts killing her she did not know if she would have the time or the strength to ascend. Faced with her impending death Mita started to laugh a bit her glorious life was going to come to end in a trash-strewn alleyway. She walks down the alleyway gripping her desert Eagle close as the sounds of screeching tires were heard form the other side.

She knew that her end was near but she sure enough was not going to go out on her ass, but down with guns blazing like her mate Crowe. She then forced herself to stand straight with her desert eagle aimed it at the other end of the alleyway and readied herself for the first bandana wearing Beserker to show up. That is until the sounds of gunshots and the death yells of three men rung through her ears.

Mita blinks and starts to move towards the alleyway her body allowing her as much movement as it can in it's current state of condition. Mita got only halfway there until she saw a man standing there in the alleyway. Mita was about to fire on the man until she noticed the man spoke to her in almost a fearful tone.

Tusk blinks." My, God"

"Husk?" says Mita as her eyes shifted towards him." Ohgod it is youcame...back...just like Crowe...said you would." She almost felt like leaping for joy if her body would allow it.

Tusk hushed her. "Don't talk Mita." I'm going to get you some help okay. He then eyes the van the rival gang members were using. He put his shot gun away and picked Mita up into his arms." C'mon...were taking a ride." 

"Alrightbut pleaseI 'm so cold" says Mita.

Tusk nodded and helped Mita into the van. He then got into the driver's side and drove off just as the sounds of police sirens were heard in the distance.

---

Skidrow (specs apartment.)

January 15th, 1991

9:35 p.m

Mita does not remember a lot during her ride form the streets to Specs home. The only thing she can remember is immense pain and the warmth of Tuskidero's large hand holding hers as if he was her only connection between the living world and the icy touch of death. The next thing she knew she was removed from the van and was carried into the apartment by Tusk to Specs where the white haired doctor struggled to keep the gargess alive until sunrise. 

For the next few hours the elderly man worked feverishly on the ailing Mita, every moment and ever second counted in this critical situation since Mita was barely clinging to life when she arrived. The aged doctor immediately told Tusk to bring Mita to the back room where he can take better care of her. The giant of a man only obeyed as Specs prepped himself for surgery. Not caring much for modesty the doctor removed Mita's clothing and quickly started to do his work, sending the grief-stricken Tuskidero outside since Specs worked best alone. 

The aged doctor knew that taking care of the bullet that has lodged itself in Mita's intestines was the most serious out of all her wounds. The doctor walked over to the small table that held all of his medical instruments and brought them over to Mita. He then took the scalpel from the small metal table, looked at Mita, let out a sigh before he got to work.

The young doctor struggled furiously with his patient as he searched around for the bullet lodged in Mita's stomach. Dealing with Internal injuries Specs had to be especially careful not to disturb anything or it could spell disaster for the small gargoyle who was heavily sedated on the table. \

The doctor curses under his breath as he finds nothing again, time was definitely not on his side, as he continued his search. That is until he saw something shiny nestled neatly in her abdomen. It was a small and cylinder shaped object that was bathed in blood and bodily fluids from Mita's body. Specs smile grew as he removes the bullet from her stomach and smiled triumphantly before plucking the blood soaked object into the pan that lay next to the rest of his tools.

"One, down" says Specs as he wipes his brow." And one more to go" 

---

The following Night

Mita lay there on the operating table in her stone form, her wounds, sewn, bandaged and cleaned up by the good doctor. Not that it mattered anymore ever since Mita entered Stone sleep all traces of the surgery will have disappeared along with something else very important to her. In the darkness of the room sat specs his white hair hanging in front of his face, his mind a jumble of thoughts, he was glad to see that Mita was going to make it but. He then shook his head as if he was trying to shake away the thoughts of what he had to tell her. He swept back a few more strands into place while his brilliant mind tried to from the perfect way he could tell her while softening the bow as much as possible. Still the burden that weighed on his shoulders on was heavy, how could tell her that her child is gone and she might not be able to bear children again.

The doctor's thoughts were broken by the sounds of cracking stone. The doctor watches with utmost silence as stone chips fly everywhere as Mita busts out of her stone imprisonment, her eyes alight with a red glow. As soon as Mita stops stretching she looks down and notices her shirt is missing. But before she can cover herself up a white lab coat is thrown at her. Mita Catches the coat and quickly makes slits in the slides before throwing it on.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." says specs as he walks towards her." How do you feel young one?" 

Mita then buttons up the last button of the lab coat before she gives the doc her answer. But in her head she already knows the answer." I feel alright." Says the golden gargess as she finally turns to face him. "How's Tusk?"

"He is making a few phone calls." says Specs as he walks over ot her." IT, seems that your wounds have been healed and there are no signs of scarring." says Specs as he notices her half-exposed collar bone.

"Thank you." says Mita as she tries not to recall the events of the Last twenty-four hours in her mind." I better, get going have to break the news to the rest." She then hops down form the table and makes her way to the door.

Specs knew that he should tell her but why should he? Mita has been through so much pain and despair over the last few months why should add to it and tell her that she lost her child because of the violence in her life? Well, he thinks it would better to tell her know then wait until later.

"Mita." says Specs.

"Yes?" Says Mita as she looks at him. "What is it?"

"There's something I have to tell you." He sighs, removes his glasses and cleans them." Something you should know."

Mita then walks away form the door and over to Specs." I am listening Specs." She then hops on the medical table and takes a seat.

"Well, Mita, when I was operating you"he sighs as his face breaks into beads of cold sweat. As, he tired to find a better way to put it." You, seeMita when you got shot in the stomach in that gun battle youyou." he looks always from her unable to look her in the eyes. "Youyou...lost your child"

Mita at first was stone silent as the words at first, but still her eyes were locked onto the young doctor's never once did she look away or showed any signs of remorse in them." I see." She lays her hand on her stomach, which is now devoid of life. "Anything else specs?"

"Well, yes." says Specs." There's probably a large possibility that you may night be able to bear children or have eggs in your future." says Specs as his voice wavers slightly. "I'm sorry"

"It is all right Specs." says Mita.

Specs was shocked by Mita's tone." You're alright about it?" says Specs as he looks at er one snow-white eyebrow raised." But"

"What were you expecting me to be Specs?" says Mita her voice as monotone and flat as possible not even the hint of emotion exists in her voice." I'm a gargoyle who was raised in violence. Why did I think that I could raise a hatchlingor a child in my state of life? I was born in violence and I'll die in itI have already accepted my fate in life." She hops off the table and heads to the door." Goodbye Specs." 

Specs was shocked at the young gargess's statement and is absolutely speechless as he watches her leave.

Mita walked out into the room where Tusk was sitting and looked at him for a minuet it seems that Tusk has been through a lot ever since he was gone. He seemed to be a bit older and wiser than he was when first left. However, now he seems to be a shadow of his former self as he sat there on the couch hunched over like some creature his eyes staring at the floor. 

Mita knows that out of all the people in the world Crowe's death hit him the hardest. According to her late mate Crowe, Tusk was like a brother to him. In fact Tusk was the one who convinced Crowe to let later members such as Khalim and Danny B. join up and now there both gone, just like that. All of the original members of the _Lost Boys_ are dead and gone accept for him. 

Naturally, in this case the baton of leadership would naturally fall into the hands of Tusk. But since Tusk abandoned his position she has become the second-in-command of the _Lost Boys_ and now since Crowe is gone she is the new leader. However, she does not want the title she never did want to be a leader just a follower. Why should she take the lead of a group of teenage men and women out to fight a gang that has taken the life of her mate and their unborn child. Tusk is more appropriate for the job but knowing him, he may chicken out. 

She should just leave him her to wallow in his own damnation this is what he deserves for abandoning the familyher clan. The blood of his friends and of his blood brother is all on his hands. If he just so damn stubborn maybe he could have helped but now it is too late and now she is going to leave him to rot. Mita then walked towards the door passing the mammoth of man on the way out until Tusk calls out her name

"Mita...wait..."says tusk as each word in his deep baritone-like voice hangs in the air like a anvil

"What is it?" says Mita as her voice rings with irritation

Tusk slowly rises to his staggering height literally dwarfing the small gargoyle." I want to come back. I want to rejoin the _Lost Boys_

"Why, should I let you join us you betrayed us!" says Mita as she looks up at him." You are the one who ran like a coward from us! 

Tusk growls as some of his anger returned. The giant then yelled with all his fury into Mita's face nearly throwing the smaller gargoyle backwards. "I am not A god damned coward!" 

"Yes, you are, leaving because I choose to pick who to love." Says Mita

As she was yet to be intimidated by the larger man." 

" Get over yourself!" yells Tusk. "I didn't leave because of you. I left cause of family! My family 

"This is your family! You are from the streets!" says Mita

"I'm sick and tired of living on the god damned streets Mita! I'm tired of living on these streets the killing, the drive-by's the robberies I am sick and tired of all this shit! I have a little girl and wife back in Texas to take care of."

Mita snarls. "Oh, so you ran home after life got to tough for you. " her eyes glow red." what about the rest of us huh? You have a place turn to we do not have that luxury tusk!" she pokes a taloned finger into his chest. "Especially me."

"Don't I know that but I have had as tough as the rest of you. So, do not alienate me from you since we come from fucking different backgrounds I have come up from the streets and have bettered myself "he snorts. "You know what I don't even know why I left Texas to come back to this hell holes I got a wife and a baby on awayand a good job." He sighs." Burt thanks to you I'm pulled back into the same shit I have been trying so hard to pull myself out of

"Well, at least you are having a kid!" screams Mita. "Because of the damned streets it was taken away."

Tusk stops his eyes widening a bit at mita's confession. "You are–"says tusk before Mita cut him off

"I was pregnant. Tusk with Crowe's child." says Mita as she turned away her wings wrapping around herself." I couldn't protect my mate nor my child some mom I amcould have been"

Tusk was shocked at his old friend's confession to him. He did not know what to say to her at first, but as he looked at the hurt gargess as who has turned form his gaze, he lowers his head. Mita"

" Stow it Tusk!" says Mita as she keeps her back to him." Just, get he hell out of here, run back to your wife, and you kid. "She stops as a tear rolls down her face." Just get the hell outta here."

Tusk walks over to Mita fully knowing that she didn't mean what she and lays a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but before the giant could speak Mita spun around and buried a fist into his stomach. Tusk mouth gapes open as he stumbles backwards holding his stomach as waves of pain rushed over him forcing the giant to crouch down. 

He knew that the golden hued gargess was strong but never once did he think that she would hit him. His gray eyes just stared at Mita whose eyes were glowing red with anger at former friend. But, as quickly as her anger surfaced it quickly disappeared when she saw Tusk standing there holding his stomach a expression of shock on his face. Mita immediately rushed over to Tusk and kneeled beside him.

"Oh, Tusk I'm so sorry!" says Mita," But, you don't understand what I have gone through Tusk. Everyone is gone now Danny, Merrick, Khalim, Crowe and my baby my clan there are all gone." Says Mita as tears pour freely down her eyes.

"But, I am still here for you aren't I?" says Tusk as he manages a small smile through the pain.

"I know and you're the only member of my clan that I have left." says Mita as she clung to the thick neck of Tusk and she cries harshly, her bodies wracking with sobs.

Tusk only wraps both well-muscled arms around Mita and holds her. "Mita--"

"Do not leave meplease Tusk don't leave me if you die I don't know what I will do." says Mita.

  
I will not leave you Mita." Says Tusk a softly. "I promise." He holds her closer and closes his eyes as his own tear roll down his face. "I promise."

---

__

Lost Boys Warehouse

January 16th, 1991

8:35 p.m

Mita's entrance into the old warehouse alerted the members of the _Lost Boys_ to her location and they immediately looked at her. Mita felt disheartened as she stared at each member of the gang all of them seem beaten and downtrodden, it looks like they got word about Crowe's death. This made Mita more regretful of her own survival Crowe was the literal heart and soul of this gang, without him this gang will definitely lose this war for sure. 

Mita let out a heavy sigh but before she could speak, Merrick's voice rang out from behind her.

"It's good to see you are still alive Mita?" says the blonde hair youth as he limps forward." When, I got the word from Specs about your condition being in critical I was worried." He smiles but Mita could tell that he was hurting inside.

Mita bowed her head. "Listen, Merrick I m sorry I should have seen that Van coming, I should have protected them. "Her eyes water for a second but she wipes it away with her gloved hand." If, I did what I was supposed to do Danny and Crowe would be here not me."

"Don't say that Mita." Says another gang member. "It isn't your fault that they died."

"Yeah, blame those mother fucking _Berserks_." says another one.

Mita nods. "But."

"No, buts Mita." says Merrick. "We know that you did the best that you could." He then thinks for a second." By the way Mita"

"Yes?" says Mita.

"How did you get to Specs place with all of those injuries." says Merrick.

"I had help." says Mita.

"From whom?" says another member.

Mita rose from the couch and walks over to the door and opens it." Um, he helped me." 

She then sticks her head out of the door." Come on, in."

Everyone wondered whom she was talking about until they heard the heavy clopping of footsteps and the form of Tusk became visible at the door. The reaction amongst the gang members was very mixed, some of the older members were not too happy to see him. 

But, other members marveled at the size of the mountain of a man that entered there home and wandered if they should shoot or should they welcome him with open arms? Merrick was indifferent amongst the group, he was just happy to see an old familiar face. The blond haired lost boy member walked up to Tusk and stuck out his hand towards the giant. Tusk looked down at the hand that was outstretched to him and shook it firmly.

"Hey!" screams one of the outraged members. "Why, are you shaking hands with that traitor?" 

"Hmmm?" says Merrick as he turns his head towards the outraged member, his voice taking on a more serious tone." He is one of the original members of the _Lost Boys_, show some fucking respect young blood."

"Why should we?" says the enraged member. As he looks at Merrick." When, I j first joined this gang I was told that this gang was a second family to me." He then looks at Tusk, with pure hate in his eyes. "And, we do not abandon family."

"I never abandoned the _Lost Boys_'." Says Tusk.

"Bullshit, after you found out that Crowe is banging Mita you run off to parts unknown with your tail in between your legs."

Tusk growls underneath his breath. "Why you little."

"Hey!" says Mita." Can we turn down the testosterone just a bit here damnit!" says the disguised gargess as she walks in between Tusk and the outraged member." Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves" she tears up a bit. "Especially not tonight. Now we just lost two _Lost Boys_ but, one of the originals has come back to us and if any of you guys got a problem with Tusk then save it for tomorrow."

Merrick nods. "Nicely put Mita." He then looks at the rest." For now let us put our petty arguments away and honor out fallen. For tonight no blood will be spilled.

The rest of the members nodded in agreement and decided to put their difference side for one night.

---

One Month Later.

The doors to the _Lost Boys_ Warehouse swung open as Mita walked inside, her clothes tattered and torn from her recent activities. The Golden gargess looks around and sees the gang gathered around the TV watching the news. Mita walks forward and pushes her way through the other members to see what has captured their attention. There on the TV screen was the bloody scene out in front of K&J Jewelers. Up on the screen was Travis Marshall reporting on what just happened. 

Mita blinks and looks at one of the _Lost Boys_." Where's Tusk?" She growls. "Does he know about this?"

"That mother fucker, took off after some cop bitch got killed in that fight." Says the member. "I'm telling you, this guy is going to destroy our gang." The member snorts." I think we should do him in before–" says the member was given by a vicious right cross that sends him to the floor.

The gang member draws his gun, but his wrist is caught by Mita who squeezes his wrist so hard that he drops it. "Ow, you fucking Bi–Uck!" says the member as a gloved hand wraps around his throat.

"Don't you ever talk about Tuskidero in such a manner again you asshole, or Ill swear I'll shove this boot so far up your ass that's you'll be tasting boot leather for a week." She squeezes his wrist tighter. "Do we understand each other?"

The gang member was about to scream his answer until the sounds of a door opening interrupts the two fighting members. From the looks of him, Tusk looks seriously depressed. Not one member of the group said a word as the Leader of the _Lost Boys_ removes his trench coat, revealing the orderly clothes underneath. He then placed his large hand on the handrail and ascended the steps without a single word to anyone.

"What in the fuck is wrong with him?" says a member who is confused about the whole situation.

Mita released the gang member's wrist and watched tusk with saddened look. "Tusk"she looks at the rest of them. "Stay here. "She then hurried off of Tusk.

---

As soon as Mita reached the top of the stairs only to see Tusk, enter his old room at the Warehouse. Mita then followed her best friend and slowly peeked inside of the room. She watches with hurt in heart to see the giant kneel on the ground, his head held in shame. Then what he did next made Mita's brow ridges rise in what was happening.

Tusk was actually crying. In all of her years, she never knew that a man of Tusk's size and background was crying. She watched as every fiber of his being shook with nerve wracking sobs his whole body convulsing as tears fell to the ground. Mita decided to be very cautious when she slipped into the large room and cautiously approached her friend.

"Tusk?" says Mita softly.

Tusk sniffed a bit but did not dare face his old friend. "Mita, just go, go away. "he sighs. "I don't want you to see me in this condition." He waves his giant hand. "Please go away."

"I will not go away Tusk." Says Mita as she walks towards him. "You, are my best friend, ad as a best friend I'm not going to leave you like this."

" I said get out." Says tusk from in-between sobs." I will not say it again."

Mita approached tusk. "Damnit tusk don't do —Ugh." say Mita as she knocked back by a wild blow by tusk. The female gargoyle sailed through the air. Mita only let out a grunt as she righted herself in mid-air and landed on all fours. After standing erect, she wiped the blood coming from her mouth. "Damnit, Tusk!" she screams as tears forms in her eyes." What is wrong with you? I'm your friend God Damnit!" she walks over to him and rubs his back.. "Please, tusk tell me what's wrong."

Tusk growls and rises to his feet. "Why, won't you listen when I said that I want you out!" says Tusk, as he is about to throw another punch. 

Mita only winces as she readies herself for the punch to land. She would not defend herself, if kicking the shit out of someone makes him feel better than she does rather it be herself than someone who doesn't deserve it. As the punch got closer to her face she closes her eyes and waits for impact. After several seconds of waiting for the punch to land, she opened her eyes and found Tusk's fist inches way from her face. She l then looked up at Tusk and saw a look of sorrow in those beautiful eyes of his.

"NoI won't." says tusk to nobody as he withdraws his fist." I will not be like him." says tusk as he walks over to one of the windows in the Warehouse and looks out of it, seeing the dark night that illuminates the room just barely." I will not be like him."

"Tusk." says Mita as she paces towards him. "Tusk"

Tusk then starts to cry as he holds up his massive hands. And looks at them. "Look at me Mita I'm actually shakingoh, god why did I come back here" yells Tusk to the heavens as he falls to his knees." Why?"

"Because, you care for us Tusk." Says Mita softly. "No, matter what a part of your soul still resides in this gang. This gang was the only family you had and you missed i. "she then takes his face in her taloned hands." You missed being part of the clan."

" You do not know what this gang gave to me." Says Tusk." It gave me pain and sorrow, it took all of my friends away, "he chokes back another sob. "It took my own brother whom I loved more than life itself away." He cries. "I never even got to say goodbye."

Mita nods solemnly as tears stream down her face. "I know."

Tusk sighs. "And, I almost lost you as well Mita." Says Tusk softly. "I missed you most of all"

Mita smiles and nods again. I missed you too." Says Mita as she smiles and wipes a tea away with a single Talon." I love you Tusk."

"I love you too Mita." Says Tusk as he smiles but was taken surprise when Mita kissed him on the lips slowly. Tusk tried to relinquish himself of Mita's passionate kiss and skilled tongue. But he only wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close as they continued to kiss,

(Present.)

Mita holds her head as she grounds as her headache return, it seems something is blocking that memory. But the golden Gargess shook off the aftereffects of the headache with a mere headshake. She then looked around the alley making sure that nothing happened while she blanked out for a second. The golden gargess looks up and notices that it is evening already.

God, how long was I out?'

"Chica!" came a voice from above her.

The golden Gargess looks up to see her mate Bach gliding down form the skies and landing with a thud besides her. He the stood up to his full height and smiled a bit his amber colored eyes dancing with delight.

"Ah, chic it's so good that I found you." says the burgundy gargoyle as he hugs his mate." Where have you been all this time?"

"Reminiscing." says Mita softly, she turns away from him." What are you doing here anyway, I thought you were getting ready for our trip."

Bach sighs. "Well, I was that is until madre got worried about you and sent me out to search for you. Since you weren't' answering your cell phone." Says Bach.

"Today was my personal day Bach. I was honoring someone close." Says Mita as she holds up the Black Rose.

Bach's pierced brow ridges arch a bit. "Oh, I seehim." says Bach as he stuffs his right hand into his jeans pocket." I seeyou still carry a flame for him."

Mita sighs. "Crowe, was the first person who returned my feelings for me in a long time." Says Mita as she places a hand over a chest." You know I could never forget him."

Bach sucks his teeth. "I know that chica, you told me how close how you and Crowe were, but it still bugs me that you still hold a flame for him Chica. I mean you come here every year and grieve over him like you are some widow. Why, can't you let it go?"

Mita's eyes glow Red." How, dare you say that!" yells Mita." You don't know the pain that I went through how would you feel if you saw your mate get slaughtered in front of your very eyes?!"

Bach folded his arms over his chest. "You are forgetting Chica I am not the only one who has lost people that they love. I lost my whole entire clan back in Cuba Mita, My whole entire fucking clan. I lost brothers, aunts uncles realities because of racist peurcos were scared of us. In fact if it was not for KES I would be amongst there shattered remains. But do you see my grieve?! Do you see me cry Mita?" says the burgundy colored gargoyle as he snarls. "No, way cause I know that my comrades would want me to live on."

"So, you're saying that you would forgot about everybody that you care for?"

"No, I am not saying that Mita." says Bach as he sighs and his tone lessens." Listen, Chica. As if I said it because my comrades wouldn't want me to see to me moping about their deaths, they want to see me live and have a good life. And that's what I'm doing, knowing full well that mi comrades live in mi heart and in mi memories." But what are you doing here you have to think about itdo you think Crowe would want you to continue to grieve over him, or do you think he would want you to live on and be happy?"

"He, would want me to be happy, but it's so hard to let go, I mean if I stop doing this," she tears up." Then it would be like I'm betraying his memory."

"You are not Mita." says Bach as he places his taloned had on her shoulder. "As, long as he lives on in your heart you will never truly lose him, comprende?"

Mita nods." I know but, please Bachy, can I do this ceremony one last time. It would be hard to quit cold turkey just like that." Says Mita softly.

"Of, course Chica.." says Bach. "Go on."

Mita nods and walks over to the spot in the alleyway and was about to place the rose down until another figure appears in the alleyway.

"What are you doing here?!" says Tusk.

The Burgundy colored one turned around and as soon as he saw Tusk his eyes glow orange." Oh, Shit it's one of the fallen." Says the Burgundy Gargoyle as he held up his hand and fiery embers surged into his hands forming a ball.

The Golden Gargess got to her feet as her eyes blazed red and she struck a fighting stance. "Right."

Tuskidero just narrowed his eyes and struck a fighting stance as his muscles increased in size and strength and his skin grew darker in color. "Whenever you are ready."

"Alright, Mita let's tag this hombre down." Says the burgundy colored one.

Tusk dropped his guard. "Mita?"

"Yeah, I'm Mita." says the golden Gargess as she readied herself for anything. She then dropped her guard and looked at the man's face before I her. "TRobert?"

Tusk nodded while the burgundy colored gargoyle arched a browridge at Mita. "Robert?"

"Oh, Robert it is you." says Mita as she nearly leaped into Tusk's arms. "Jesus Christ man how long has it been like nine years right?"

Tusk smiles a bit. "Yeah it has." He then noticed Mita's pierced brow ridges and browns hair, which was dyed with several streaks of color and her ample chest. "You surely have grown up."

"Heh...so have you." Says Mita as she rested her hands on her hips. "God...man...It's so good to see you again Dude." Says Mita as she hugged him again.

The Burgundy colored Gargoyle arched a brow as the two old friends shared another hug." Um, Excuse mi amor (My, love). What in the infierno (hell) is going on here?"

" Oh, I'm sorry." Says Mita as she broke away from Tusk." Um, Bach Tusk and me are old friends. We used to run in the same gang together before I joined mother and the rest of the family." She looks at Tusk. "Um, Tusk this is Bach, my brother and my mate."

"I see." Says Tusk. "It's good to see you Bach."

Bach blinked." You're aren't' going to astillar mi cabeza por (smash my head in)?

"No." says Tusk. He then takes his rose and places it on top of Mita's black rose." I'm here to honor a close friend." 

"I see." Says Bach. He looks at Mita. "Amor, lata aqui pues a minuent. (Love, can you come here for a minuet.)"

"Que es le (What is it)?" says Mita as she walks over to him.

"You never did tell me that this Tusk' you told me about was THE Tusk of The Fallen." says Bach a little shocked.

"You, never asked my love." says Mita. "Besides, he's one of us now he is going to try anything."

Bach arched a brow ridge. "Right." says the burgundy gargoyle with his voice dripping with pure sarcasm." And, I'm the pope."

Mita sighs." Oh, Bach will you stop. He was recruited by Madre and Mio and I know him personally." She cocks a brow. "And if we say that Tusk's a good guy, then he's a good guy."

Bach then looked back at Tusk his eyebrow furrowing, as he watched the giant of a man lean against the wall smiling. Bach, wondered if more went on between him and his mate then from what he was told. He then wrapped his wing against Mita and held her close to him.

"Alright, chica, for some strange reason, I believe you. But if this guy makes a move on you"

Mita smiles coyly." Is that why you are so cautious against him Bachy? "says Mita as she flutter her eyes at him. "Do you think I still have a thing for him."

Bach blinks at her. "I actually think he has two things for you–ow!" says Bach as Mita Punched him in the arm." Damn that hurt."

"Estupido." Spat Mita.

Bach releases his mate form his embrace and looks back at Tusk he then kisses Mita on the lips." See you back at the apartment." He then digs his talons into the wall and scales it up to the rooftop before gliding off.

Mita looks back at Tusk

Mita only winces empty the contents of a liquor bottle before, 

" It's been a long time...hasn't it." Says Mita.

"Yes." Says Tusk." Now, If you excuse me I have to get back to Hope and Simone before they wondered what happened."

"You have a child?" says Mita as both her brow ridges.

"Yes, I'll tell you a bit later." Says Tusk. "Now, if you will excuse me" 

"Hey, Could I come with?" says Mita as she walked alongside with him. "I mean it's not like everyday you get to hang with a friend and his Family."

"Like that?" says Tusk as he returned to her gargoyle form.

"Oh, This?" says Mita." Watch." She closed her eyes"Abeo (change)"

Tusk watched as Mita changed from a gargoyle to a 5'4 human with Emerald blue eyes.

"Shall we go?" says Mita.

"Yes...let's." says Tusk as he smiled.

As Both of them walked out of the alleyway he could see Hope's eyes widen a bit as she saw her uncle come out with a strange looking woman. She was more surprised when Tusk opened the back door for her and the woman slid in next to Simone. Tuskidero slid in smiling a bit.

"Care to explain darlin'." Says Hope who looked at her Uncle with an arched brow.

"I'm an old friend." Says Mita.

"Yeah, Sure you're are." Says Hope.

Tusk chuckled as he drove off to his second to last final destinations of the night. He was overwhelmed with join to have his friend back after all that happened after Sandra died.

---

__

Lost Boys Hideout

February 24, 1991

2:36 a.m

Mita opens and closes the doors to the warehouse here eyes open wide with freight as she past bewildered _Lost Boys_ members as she sprinted upstairs to where Tusk was resting his laurels. The giant of a man was surprised when the disguised gargess burst into his personal quarters half out of breath. 

Tusk roses from his seat and looks at his old friend. "Mita, what is wrong?"

Mita waited for a few seconds to catch her breath." The cops are on their way here, I saw them while I was coming back here." She then looks at Tusk." Someone must have told about us, we have to"

"We, will do nothing of the sort." says Tusk.

"What?" says Mita as her brow ridges rose. "Tusk, you can't be serious."

"I am serious." Says Tusk. ."I'm tired of fighting and killing for this gang. So, I'm getting the hell out of Manhattan and never turning back. These blasted streets have taken away everything I love." he looks at Mita. "Accept for yo and I'm not going to let the streets take you too."

Mita is flustered by Tusk's Gesture. "Tusk, what are you saying?" 

"We are going back to Texas is what am I saying." he sighs. "There is nothing for either of us here.""

Tusk nods."I know we better get going." Says Tusk solemnly.

Mita. "But what about the gangour clan?"

"There are to be left to their own–"says tusk before the sounds of a battering ram at the door is heard." He sighs. "Too, late to start an argument about this." He then runs to the door and looks around to see if the coast was clear." Let's go."

Mita nods and follows her friend.

.

Tusk slowly inched along the hallway, still looking for any surprise attackers. ? He then paused as he heard the stairs creak as someone was coming up the stairs. Tusk stood at the ready while Mita stood behind him, just in case in Tusk failed. A few seconds later a cop came up the stairs with his gun armed and was about to turn the corner when a large hand clamped over his face. The cop let out a muffled scream as he was lifted into the air and then was thrown a good four or five feet be hit the ground. 

"Let's move." Says tusk as he started his quick descent down the stairs and hit the ground floor running with Mita not too far behind him. The both of them continued their mad sprint towards the Warehouses exit taking care of any obstacle in their path. Mita really didn't like running away from a concentration but with the odds heavily stacked in her opponents favor Mita agrees that the best thing right now would best to retreat. The disguised gargess dropped on all fours and continued to run so she could get some more speed as she could and Tusk made a mad sprint to the door. Mita stopped as soon as she reached the door, opened it and saw cops standing there waiting for them. 

"Fre-Ugh!" says the two cops as they were barreled over by rampaging Tusk sending both officers flying several feet until they landed in a crumpled heap on the ground. Tusk looked around to see if they were any more cops, around, once the coast was clear he motioned Mita to follow him. Mita only nodded and the two of them continued to sprint. But to where? Tusk, was not clear about where there were going and how were they going to get there. After ducking into a nearby alleyway, Tusk and Mita found themselves blocked by two heavy cargo boxes. The both of them cursed and were about to run back the other way until they heard the sounds of footsteps approaching.

"Shit, were trapped." says Mita.

"Tusk looked up and two saw the tops of the boxes. And narrows his eyes." I am, but you're not."

"What?!" says Mita.

"You can climb with those talons right?" says tusk as he looks at her.

"Um, yeah." says Mita.

"Then, use them!" says Tusk as he looked behind him." Climb those boxes and head over to Spec's place. You'll be safe therefore a little while."

"I ain't leaving you!" says Mita sternly.

"Damnit, woman." says Tusk. "This is no time to argue if you're caught here and they remove those clothes you're fucked got it?!"

"I don't care!" says Mita. "You, are going to push me away for a second time Tusk." says Mita as she walked in front of them. "We are going to get through this together."

Tusk sighs and grabbed Mita by her jacket. And looks up.

"Hey Tuskwhat thehellll!" yells Mita as Tusk tossed the gargess up I n the air. Mita let out a yelp as she dug her talons into the side of the boxes. She was about to jump back down until she saw the cops arresting Tusk.

Mita stood on top of the boxes and looked down. "Damn you" growls the gargess. "We could have gone out together." She then turns and sees more cops coming into the area and decided now was her time to make her move. Before they discovered where she was too, Mita sighs, spreads her wings and glides off into the night.

---

Skidrow

February 24, 1991

4:36 a.m

Mita glided through the air over Skidrow, her eyes full of tears over the loss over the last of her friends. Now, she was totally alone once again and it feel really bad she has gone from a place where she was truly cared for and respected to being a loner in this cruel world. There must be someway in order to get her friends back. She then caught another updraft and drifted higher into the slightly illuminated night sky. In a mere few hours, it will be daytime and she will be trapped in her stone prison. So she must find Spec's place or a safe place to roost till then hopefully she will have a plan by the next day.

After a couple more minuets, Mia spotted Specs apartment, but something was wrong: They were cop cars everywhere surrounding the building. Mita wonders what has happened to specs. Mita then glided into a nearby alleyway and made her way to Specs building on foot. When she arrived there, she saw Specs being lead out of the apartment by a woman with a long crimson red hair and a man with platinum blond hair. Mita just watches as the platinum blond hair man forced his way through the crowd to the awaiting squad car. 

Mita pokes one of the onlookers next to her.. "Hey, What's going on here?" says Mita as she looks up at the slightly taller man next to her.

" Dunno..." says the man." They just showed up, and arrested the doc."

"And your just going to let them?" says Mita with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Not, our problem." Says the man.

Mita sighs and slaps a gloved hand across her face. "Idiot." she grumbled underneath her breath as she pushed her way through the crowd and up to the two detectives. "Hey, What in the hell are you doing to him?!"

Specs looked up at Mita and blinks. "Mita."

The crimson haired detective looked at the approaching disguised women and narrowed here eyes into slits. "What do you want?"

"What are you arresting Specs?" says Mita.

"He is being arrest of narcotics possession." says the woman flatly.

"That's ridiculous, specs would never do anything like that, he is a good person." Says Mita." He, would never get into that shit."

The woman looks at her partner and nods." Raymond."

Raymond nods and holds up a bag filled with a strange white powder." Pure heroin says Raymond." Now if you excuse us, we have to get going, or should we haul your ass in too.

"Mita growls. "I'm not mov–"

"Mita, move!" says specs as he looks at the disguised gargess." You cannot do anything here. Just let them do their job."

"But Specs you're innocent I kn–"

"You, know nothing about me!" yells Specs. "Now just get the hell out of the way.

Mita just blinks at the short outburst by her old-time friend surprised by his action. She knew the white haired man for a longtime and never he has risen his voice to anyone. She sighs and simply moves out of the officer's path and watches as Specs and the two detectives got into the car and drove off. Mita growls and walks back into the alleyway. She took one last look at the building where specs once called home and slowly made her accent up the wall. She walked over to the edge of the roof spread her wings and glides off.

---

Two weeks later

Snake's bar

February, 28th 1991

Mita sat there in the bar drinking down her second shot of Jack Daniel's as she pondered on her situation. For the last few weeks Mita has done nothing but live off the streets, mugging getting into fights and avoiding arrest. That is all she could do now since her whole world came crumbling down around her, especially with Tusk and Specs gone. She had nowhere else to go no friends or allies only enemies. Mita did another shot and just stared out at the other occupants of the bar, just nothing but a bunch of drunks who are trying to forget. That is until she saw a flesh of orange catch her eye, Mita turned in her direction and saw two men wearing orange bandannas whooping it up in the bar. 

Of course, nobody else bar would pay attention to the men but Mita did not. She recognized those are beserker colors. She narrowed her eyes, rose from her eats and started to walk in their general direction, but before she reached them, she stopped herself.

Why, waste your time with those fools. You can just follow them and get a little revenge for your clan mates.' Thought Mita, She then turned and walked back to her seat and sat down in it all the while waiting for the two _berserks_ to leave the bar.

A few minuets the _berserks_ did just that and left the bar. Mita only waited a few more minuets, having another drink before following the _berserks_ herself. To the bar's parking lot where there vehicle was parked. 

Mita then removed her gloves and the black trench coat, exposing her webwings, talons and tail. With that Mita got into a crouch and dashed towards the pair As soon as she got close enough she leapt into the air and dropkicked the first punk in the back of the neck. The other punk fell forward and hit to the ground with a thud. The other punk drew his gun and was about to fire when Mita knocked the gun out of his hand with a swipe of her talons. The punk hallowed in pain before Mita use her agile tail to knock him off his feet. As soon the punk was on the ground Mita leaped on top of them and stared at him with red glowing eyes. The punk just screamed in terror of this demon sitting on his chest until Mita clamped a taloned hand over his mouth.

" I'm only going to ask you this once." says Mita as her grip on the punk's jaw increased, her razor sharp talons drawing blood." Where is your boss?"

"I don't know who"

Mita snarled into his face at this pathetic waste of skin's lying" do not you lied to me! "She roars." You, either tell me where your boss is or I before I see what little boys are really made of." says Mita as she prodded her talon into the hollow of his neck. "Capice."

"The punk nodded once.

Mita nodded. "Good, since you are going to drive me right to him." Says Mita as she pulls the desert eagle form her pants as she gets of the punk. "Now, move."

The punk only gulped audibly and followed all of the gargess's orders to the letter. Unbeknownst to them they had another 

---

Abandoned Subway

February, 28th 1991

2:58p.m

The hijacked car came to a stop just outside of the Beserker's home, and it was just like where the punk said it was. At least Mita knows that the punk was lying to her, but then again who would lie when their life is on the line. Which was just the case for the young berserk that had to drive all the way there with a gun aimed at the back of his head. 

The punk turned around in his seat and looked at Mita. "Alright, you're here now can I fucking go?"

Mita snarled at him. "Not, yet." Says the disguised gargess." "Do, you think, I'm stupid enough to let you drop me off in the lion's den." She snort.' "No, fucking way" she grabbed the orange bandanna from the back seat." You, see you're going to be my personal escort to your boss."

"Hey, that's–"says the punk until he heard the hammer of the gun being cocked. "Um, sure."

"Good, boy it seems your kind, are useful for something's." says Mita with anger in her usually soft-spoken voice. "Come, on let's go."

Mita and the punk got out of the car and walked towards the abandoned subway with Mita not too far behind him. As soon as Mita entered the subway, the foul stench of urine and other odors struck her nose that nearly made her shrivel up her nose in disgust at such a foul odor. However, in order to achieve her goal she had to live in through it causes it all ends tonight.

AS The young punk lead Mita through the _Berserks_ hideout Mita noticed that the _berserks_ were mainly involved in a lot of illegal activities, some of them were snorting some white stuff off a table, while some were sticking syringes into there arm., While others were involved feeling up a few females, for a gang they really weren't all that organized in there own place. Not that it mattered to Mita at all, after she was done with their leader there were next to go. Thy were all going to pay for what they did to Crowe, Danny, Khalim and Merrick, she will have her revenge one way or the other.

"How, much farther!" hisses Mita underneath her breath. As she continues to look around the dilapidated home.

"Not too far. The boss has his own private room set up at the end of this tunnel." says the punk as the entered the dark tunnel. "Don't know why you're doing thisthe boss will murder your ass anyway."

"If, I goat least I'll have some company." says Mita she chuckles.

The punk did not like the tone of voice she just used but, he continued to walk until they both came upon the a large clearing at the and of the tunnel. Unlike the rest of this place, it seemed a little bit cleaner and sanitary than the rest of the place. The clearing of the area was set up like a meeting spot with couches, chairs and various other items for the members to sit on. And a couple of flaming oil cans used for lighting. Amongst all of the trash was a singular chair that was suited to fit a king but it's nothing but a mere shadow of it's former self with all the cuts, tears and stains. On that chair sat the object of Mita has hate the man who killed, Khalim, Merrick, Danny, and her love. He was the one who cost her everything and for now, she is going to take it back.

"What, do you two want?" says Killah as he sat there in his chair.

"Um, I bought a new recruit for ya boss." says the punk. "I found her at the bar."

"Really?" says Killah. "Well, he looks a tough enough. But if she want to be part of the _berserks_, she's going to have to pass a few tests. On her." Says Killah s he stands up form his throne and walks forward.

" There is only one test I need to pass." Says Mita as she grabs the punk to of the way, reached into her pants and drew her Desert Eagle." And that's the kill you!" with that she fired off a few shots.

Killah managed to get out of the way of the shots that Mita fired by ducking behind one of the flaming trashcans.

Mita moves out of the way of the shots and scrambles for the cover returning fire along the way, You're going to die for this Killah!"

Killah just snorts as he ducks behind the trashcan. "Let's see who kills who." he then looks at the punk and makes a sign for her to shoot her.

The punk nods and draws his gun and slowly makes his way to shoot Mita, but before the punk could fire off a shot several other gunshots fill the area fill the area followed by the screaming of men. All three participants looked back at the black entrance of the tunnel and only heard the sounds of more shots being fired and more blood —curdling screams.

The pun walked over to the entrancew of the tunnel and peered into the darkness. "What the fuck is that?" says the punk.

"I don't know and I ain't sticking around to find out." Says Killah as he takes off in the direction of the tunnels.

"Hey!" says Mita as she watches Killah escaping." Come back her asshole."

The punk turns around and is about to join into the pursuit until a bloody hand grips the punk's shoulder and he is pulled into the darkness. Where he screams for a few more seconds before it is followed by a sickening gurgle.

---

Killah ran along the dimly lit tunnels of the subways as he tries to escape whatever was lurking back there in the darkness of the tunnels. But, another concern was that strangely clothed female, who was after him as well, he knows that he saw that female form somewhere but he can't place a finger on it. Well, whoever she was she is not going to catch him, she'll die before she could lay a hand on him. He'll make sure to that. 

Killah then stopped at an abandoned subway platform and looks around for a hiding a place and finds one behind one of the pillars and waits for Mita to arrive. After a few seconds later he hears the sounds of approaching footprints, Killah then checks the ammo in his gun and readies himself to fire. 

'C'mon bitch, you think you can kill me? Well, let us see how you fare in the dark.' says Killah as he peered into the darkness. After a few seconds, he saw the silhouette of a figure approaching him and he immediately opened fire, emptying nearly half a clip into the darkness. Killah didn't know if he hit her or not until he heard a loud thump. Killah slowly came out of his hiding place and advanced towards where he fired his shots in the darkness. After advancing a few steps he stops and sees something lying in front of him, after advancing more slowly he sees that it is that female's trench coat.

"Got, you." says Mita's voice from the darkness

"Oh, Sh–uck!: says Killah as he is grabbed from behind, picked up and is thrown into one of the subway pillars causing a slight indent, he slumps down to the ground. Mita then advances over to Killah and pulls him towards her so he can stare into her glowing red eyes.

"What, the hell are you?" says Killah as blood trickles down his chin.

"I'm a demon." says Mita before she buries her fist into his stomach, making the leader of the _Berserks_ slump on her fist." You, are going to pay for what you did to Crowe." she growls and lifts him up over her head. "To, my Clan!" says Mita as she tosses him against the wall where he bounces off it like a pinball and collapses to the ground.' I'm going to make you suffer."

"What,What.." says Killah before coughing up blood. "What are you talking about? What is this clan?"

"The _Lost Boys_!" roars Mita as she runs towards Killah on all fours, once she is close enough she kicks Killah like a soccer ball that sends him flying and he lands just inches away from the subway platform." My, life was perfect until you showed up and took him away, took my clan away."

Killah looked up at the best he could at the advancing demon with wide-open eyes as the shadowy figure advanced upon him. He tried to stand up and run but he could not even feel his legs so he crawled away from her on his hands, as he looked for a desperate escape the enraged Mita. 

Mita only snorted at the crawling Killah, for someone with a name like Killah' she was expecting some more balls then just plain old running and now this pathetic attempt to escape. Mita sighs as she pulls out her Desert Eagle and took careful aim at the helpless Killah

"Prepare to die Killah." says Mita

Killah turned over so he can face her and held up his hands up in defense. "Now, don't do this please! I'll do anything you want just to kill me please!"

Mita arched a brow ridge at Killah's plea. "Anything

Killah nodded emphatically. "Hell, yeah anything! Just please don't fucking shoot me, please!" says Killah as tears stream down his face

"Alright, you got the count of three to tell me how scared you are." says Mita as she aims her weapon at him. "Now, start blabbering and maybe I'll let you live

Killah blinks for a second. "Huh

"Tell, me how fucking scared you are or I'll will kill you. "She cocks the gun and aims at it. "One, c'mon speak motherfucker, I'm waiting!"

"Alright, alright, I'm scared!" says Killah as he looks at her. "I mean I'm really scared

"Not good enough" says mita."Two 

"What the hell you want from me?!" screams Killah. "I already tell you I'm fucking scared., you fucking crippled me..I'm bleeding over the place and shit. Hell I m already shitting myself already. I mean if you have mercy you would let me go, I beg for your mercy

Mercy!" screams Mita hers glow red again as she lowers her weapon. "You have killed many other gang members with the heart of a cold blooded killer. How, many have begged you with their dying breath to let them live and you pulled the damn trigger anyway. For once why don't you take your death like a real man and stop being a bitch about it." She chuckles." I wish Crowe was here with me right now he would have love to see a bitch-ass coward like yourself in this condition. Beaten, bruised, humiliated and that look in your face is so damn priceless right now." She sucks her teeth. "Shit, wish I brought a camera cause this is a truly a Kodak moment. "She sighs. "But, the only thing I can do for right now is to carry the image of your pathetic, lifeless." she rises her gun and cocks it. "Corpse, devoid of any life whatsoever and when I think of this day two days from now, three days from now or even years from now I'm still going to be laughing." She smiles devilishly beneath the scarf that covers her face. "Good bye Killah

Killah just screams as he puts his arms up in a pathetic defense to guard himself from the final shot, but is surprised when nothing happens. He puts his arms down and looks at Mita with a defiant grin on his face. "Couldn't do it could you

Mita smirks back. "Don't get cocky." she puts her gun down and slowly pulls off her gloves revealing her razor sharp talons." I said I was going to make you suffer and I will. You killed my clan member like animals, you killed my mate like an animal and now I'm going to kill you like an animal." Says Mita as she pulls off her cap and scarf revealing her true form." 

Killah's eyes widened in shock. "Whuh-whuh-whuh in thef-f-fuck are you?" says Killah "The last thing you will ever see." says Mita as she lets out a primal scream and within seconds she was upon him

Killah let out his last screams as he felt Mita's talons tearing through his flesh, cutting tearing flesh, muscles of his chest and goring her hands into the warm stick crimson red fluid until her talons locked one his ribbons. She lifted the flailing leader of the _berserks_ leader up into the air and slammed into the wall, where she continued to gore him all the while enjoying it. Hearing his screams of agony as he tried to fighter her off by hitting her in the head or in the temple but it did not affect Mita all and she continued to ravage him with a sickening glee 

When it was all said and done Kill was no more and Mita was covered in his blood in his blood. Mita then looked down at Killah's form his face forever frozen in horror and agony; a fitting end for a bastard such as him. Mita then snorted and spit on the corpse before walking back to recover her coat and the other items that she dropped. On the ground and she puts them back on.

I better get outta here 'thinks ' Mita as she puts her hat back on. Mia then pauses as she picks up a glove up off the floor and is about to put it on, until she heard footsteps coming back from behind her. The golden gargess turns around, draws her gun, but before she could act farther, it was shot out of her hand. The gargess winces and rubs er hand as here eyes glow red again. "Whose there? " she snarls. "Come on out and show yourself coward!"

:"Very, well." says Execs as she steps out of the darkness her gun drawn. Alongside her is Youngford who has his hands in the pocket of his trenchcoat.

"You!" snarls Mita. "What are you doing here?"

Execs looks at her partner. "So, she does remember us." says Execs as she holsters her gun. "Believe it or not, we are here to help you."

"Help me?" says Mita, her voice dripping with sarcasm." Don't you mean to arrest me ? Jus like you did to Specs and Tuskidero?"

"We didn't arrest Tusk, but we have plans for him and for you my dear gargoyle." Says Execs.

"Gar-what?" says Mita as she blinks.

Raymond then snorts. "You, are member of the second race that still exists in this world. And as of right now you are in great danger."

"Great dancer?" says Mita as she blinks, totally confused by this whole situation. "What, are you talking about, I am in no danger."

"You have been discovered, by humans gargoyle, a small handful of humans but still your presence is known amongst them." Says Execs.

"So?" says Mita." I have lived amongst humans for a few years how does this put me in danger?"

"How does it not?"says Raymond as he adjusts his trench coat." What do you think the humans would do if they ever saw your true form?"

Mita shrugs her shoulders. "Be scared?"

"Some of them. But, others will not feel the same and will try to harm you, or capture and study you all in the name of science." Do you really want that gargoyle? Do you want to run for the rest of your life scared? Or do you want to be some scientist's personal biology project?"

" I don't care." says Mita." Humans are scared of me, and I'm able to handle myself if any of these humans try to mess with me they'll be dealt with."

Raymond sighs." It doesn't matter how good of a fighter you are, or how damn good you are with the gun but if news gets out that there's a gargoyle living amongst the humans." he pauses. "Correction, gargoyles living amongst them, it would cause a panic."

"A panic that we may not be able to stop or prevent, which we will fear won't be long since there are more gargoyles out there, the KES originally thought. Therefore, the time of Gargoyles being discovered by humans is drawing near. But, until that happens we must capture the gargoyles who are the utmost threats right now. "She then points a slender finger at Mita. "Which is you."

Mita snarls. "So, you do mean to capture me!" screams Mita. "Well, if you are going to capture me, then come on, I'll take out the both of you."

Raymond shakes his head and mutters something in his native language. "I knew that this won't be easy. However, if you wish to make this more difficult on yourself then. So be it." says Raymond as snaps his fingers.

Immediately after Raiz snaps his finger, several men and women appear out of the darkness, all of them dressed in black, each of them carrying various weapons ranging from hand guns to automatic weapons. Mita looked around worriedly as the troops all took at aim at her as they stared at her with unfeeling eyes. 

"Listen Mita." says Execs with compassion in her voice we do not want it to end this way but you are making this situation difficult. We only want to take you in and protect you."

" I rather die then be protected." Says Mita with a defiant smirk. "I have nothing to live for anyway, My clan is gone, my Crowe is gone and my Tusk is gone. I have nothing left to live for. She then hangs her shoulders in defeat and sighs. "So, go ahead and blow me away."

Raiz nods and the soldiers cock there weapons and are about to fire when Andrea gets in the soldiers line of fire.

"Stop!" says Execs as she looks at the troops and Raymound."We don't have to kill her just yet at least let's give her an offer."

Raymond rolls his eyes. "Fine, I still don't know why you insist on saving someone who doesn't want to save but that is your prerogative."

Andrea nods and looks at Mita." Listen, you don't have to lose everything Gargoyle, we c an give you back your associates and your clan."

Mita arches a brow at her. "How?

"Well, you mentioned both Tusk and Specs a few seconds ago, what if I said I can bring them back to you plus give you a new clan."

"Execs." says Raymond with a scolding tone in his voice." Don–"

Execs looks at Raymound. "Hush." hisses Execs as she looks back at her." Listen both me and my partner works for a organization known as KES and we can do almost anything, including getting your friend Tusk out of jail."

"Execs!" yells Raymound who is clearly not happy at Exec's proposal.

"You could?" says Mita as her eyes widened at the thought of having Tusk being brought back to her." But, how and what about Specs?"

"He, was taken under our custody. As, for tusk we can pull some strings and get him out of jail as well. But, you have to agree to work for us as a member of KES" says Execs as she looks into Mita's eyes." This will only happen if you agree to come with us."

Mita looks into Exec's eyes and for a second not saying a word as she pondered on her situation.

" Execs." says Raymound softly. "The cops from the twenty-third precinct will; be here in a few minuets. The rest of us will already start cleaning up our mess, as for the gargoyle if she makes her design then bring her along. If not, well you know what to do." says Raymond as he and the small team disperses into the darkness.

Execs looks back at Raiz and then back at Mita. "So, gargoyle what is your decision?"

Mita sighs. "If you can get Tusk back then yes, will join you." Say Mita.

"You, made a wise choice." says Execs. "Now come, we have work to do."

---

Present

Cemetery

September 11th, 2000

9:30p.m

Mita stood there silently as she watches Crowe, Hope and Simone ay their good-byes to their departed family member. Seeing them honor there lost one, and it made her think of Crowe, but it also made Mita think of Anne's advice to her on Crowe.

Mita then checks her watch and notices that she was gone from home longer than she expected. She walked up to Tusk and told him that she must be off and the two of them hugged each other. Mita increased her grip on Tusk still in disbelief that her old friend is back in her life. For once in life, she was complete. Mita then waves her goodbyes to Simone and hope before exiting the cemetery.

---

Black Rose High Rise Apartments

September 12th

2:30a.m

Mita walks back into the apartment where the Black Roses call there home, she hung up her jacket. With a motion of her hand the refrigerator opened up, with another motion a bottle of beer flew towards her taloned hand. Mita opened the beer, took a few sips of it before using her powers to close the door. She then walks over to the table, and has a seat as she enjoys her beer.

Enjoying a late night drink daughter?" says a female voice.

Mita almost jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around in her chair to Lamina standing there, wearing a robe and holding a cup of tea. 

" Don't ever do that ma." says Mita as she turns around in her chair." So, what are you doing up so late?"

"I was waiting for you my daughter." says Lamina as she walks to a empty seat at the table and sits down. I heard from Bach that you were honoring your previous mate." 

"I was." says Mita as she sips her beer." And, I know what you're going to say ma, that I have stayed out later than I usually do and that you're worried about me. Especially, with all the headaches and pain that I have gone through lately."

"I know, dear. That's why I want to keep you on hiatus until the doctors at KES can actually find out why you are having these problems. I mean this is the first time that I have heard of Yagami DNA splicing ever causing problems." She places her hand on Mita's. "You know how much we care about you."

Mita looks into Andrea's eyes." Yeah, I know." says Mita as she looks at her mother." I'm sorry if caused any of you any worries." she sighs." And, I thought Cass was the drama queen of the group."

Andrea smirks and pats her hand." Hey what is a family without its drama queens. "She stands up and kisses her head. But, listen, Mita if you are having any problems, and you really want to talk about it. We are all right here for you." she runs her fingers motherly through Mita's hair. "Cause you know why?"

"We are family." says Mita softly." Yes, I know." She smiles a bit. "Thanks ma."

"Any time for my little shrimp." says Andrea as she kisses Mita's forehead again and started her walk back to the room." Get, some rest. "She pauses and looks back at her. "You, look like shit.

Mita chuckles as she rises the beer to her l in a mock toast. "Thanks you Mary Camdon."

"I heard that." Says Andrea's voice from the darkness.

Mita just laughs, drinks the rest of the beer and plods back to her and Bach's room. She yawns and stretches again as she removes her jeans and slips into bed next to her mate where she joins him in a restless sleep.

---

K.E.S HQ (Medical Division)

March, 1st 1991

Mita could not remember much after the incident in the subway. The only thing she could remember was that she was walked past a whole bunch of cops and thrown into the back of a cop car and was driven away from the decrepit subway station. She was about to question where they were taking her, but both of the agents remain silent as they continued to drive until they reached the twenty-fourth precinct and both Raymond and Execs lead her inside. As soon as she was inside Raymond offered her a cup of water since she looked parched. She remembers happily accepting the glass and then passing out. Now she is laying here on a slab made of pure metal, her body covered by a normal hospital gown and the sounds of someone's voice trying to rouse her back into reality.

"Mita, Mita"says a soft voice. "Please wake up."

"Mmmmm."Says Mita as she attempts to sit up but finds a pair of hot pink hands restraining her from doing so.

"Easy, there gajin, you have had a rough night and being drugged doesn't help things either." Says the voice.

Mita looked in the direction of the voice and blinked twice as she tried to figure out who is talking to her. "Huh"she blinks again a few more times until her vision clears just enough to make out a gargess with hot pink skin, royal purple hair. In addition, eyes she had horns that curved to the back of her head and small spikes protruding from her brow ridges. Her wings were the same color as her skin and had little taloned hands on top and the insides of her wings are purple. By the looks of the gargoyle, she is clearly of Japanese descent. Mita just blinked at the oddly colored gargess. "Um, hello, are you a demon too?"

"A demon?" Says the gargess with an arched brow ridge. "No, no, I'm a gargoyle just like you." She smiles. "And it's always good to meet another gargoyle by the way the name is Xoc."

Gargoyle?" says Mita as she blinks." It is that what I am?" she moans. "Oh, I am so confused."

"You are a little bit confused, Mita." says the gargess. "But, you'll get into the swing of things." She smiles. "By the way how are you feeling?"

"Like Cra–"say Mita before she feels the heaviness in her limbs and the sickly feeling she had disappears like they're nothing." Whoa." She sits up. "How, did that. "She looks at the gargess confused. "Did you?"

" Yes, I administered some drugs into your system to speed up your recovery, this will make you feel better until it is flushed from your system." says Xoc.

"Well, I thank you." Says Mita as she looks around at the medical room." Where are we?"

Xoc looks at Mita. "You're in KES's H.Q this is the Japanese section of the branch." She then rises for her seat, advances towards the door and punches in a numerical code, which makes the door slide open with a breath of compressed air. "But, I'll tell you more on your way to meet your clan mates. There's some clothes lying on the seat a few feet in front of you." She then steps through the door where it automatically closes.

"Clan mates?" says Mita as she watches Xoc step through the door. "Damn it!" She then looks around for the supposed clothes that the hot pink gargess mentioned and sees a shiny black bodysuit neatly folded and sitting on a chair a few feet ahead of her. Mita hops off the slab, walks over to the chair and picks up the suit.

Mita then observed the oddly shaped suit for a few seconds." Well, it beats what I was usually wearing." Says the gargess before she removes her gown and slips into it. " Man, this suit fits like a glove. There are even slits in the sides for my wings and my tail." She chuckles a bit. "I might like this KES. 

With that the golden gargess walks over to the door and was about to touch the key pad so she can exit as well, that is until the door just slid open scarring the crap out of her. She the advances through the door and finding Xoc waiting for her.

"Ah, I see you like your new suit." says Xoc.

Mita nods.

Xoc nods."Good, then follow me." Says Xoc as she turn s and starts to walk down the hallway.

Mita blinks and follows the hot pink gargess down the hallway. From the looks of this place, it seemed quite bland with a few doors placed here and there. Mita only wondered what was KES, since she seems to know nothing about it. But, this Xoc demon–er gargoyle says that she'll explain everything so Mita decides to question her companion.

"Hey, Xoc, what is this KES thing anyway?" says Mita as she looks at her.

Xoc keeps her eyes straightforward as she walks." K.E.S stands for Kusagani Extermination Squad. We are made up of a group of the best Men and women from all of the Eight Races."

"Eight Races?" says Mita as she blinks. "What are the Eight Races?"

"There are Eight Races that live in this world and exist through all dimensions and timelines. The Eight races are in order: Humans, Gargoyles, Oberon's Children, Xenotinans, Black Wolves, Kusagani's, Yagami's and Guardians." she looks at Mita. "You are a part of the second race."

"Mita nods." Tell, me more about this KES. Well, as I was saying we are made of the best of all of the races excluding the 8th race. Our, main duty used to be was to protect the world from the rebirth of the god of hell: Orachi."

"Orachi?" says Mita.

"A guardian who betrayed Image and wanted to shape the world into his own twisted vision. He was defeated by both the seventh and sixth races and was confined to Hell by image. However, that did not stop Orachi from continuing his evil ambitions. From what I was told, that Orachi has found ways to return the surface world through a manipulation of others on the surface world and various spells. But every time he does return KES was there to put him back in his hole, But, Orachi isn't our own concern, we also police the other races as well." Says Xoc.

"Police?" says Mita.

"Yes, unlike you and I who know the difference between right and wrong there are some that decide to cause t problems in this world by attacking races without provocation or meaning. That's when we step in and take care of the problem by exterminating the problem."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" says Mita as she stops in her tacks." You mean you people kill those who cause problems? "

"We, have to." says Xoc." Listen, closely Mita we cannot have these rogues running around doing anything that they want because they have the power or will to do so. If we allowed them to do this, the planet would be a constant war zone there would be no piece only war. And if we must go as so far as killing our own kind to achieve the piece then we will."

"But, you didn't kill me." says Mita.

"Cause you accepted our offer Mita. We are not completely heartless we give our selected targets a choice to see if they will work for us. In some sort of a release program and if they prove their loyalty then they will become a full-fledged KES agent." She turns around and continues to walk.

"So, do you guys do anything else than killing your own kind?" says Mita.

Xoc nods.' Yes, we are the is the planet's largest and most effective force for neutralizing threats to world security, combating terrorism and opposing alien infiltration. " 

Mita nods completely overwhelmed by the information that she had to absorb. "You, guys, do a lot for a small group."

Xoc laughs." My, Dear, we have over a million chapters of K.E.S with 155 Chapters placed in each world, timeline, and dimension. With more and more men and women dedicated to the cause."

Mita nods." What is all of this talk about alternate realities and dimensions?" says Mita as she hurries up to catch up with her.

Xoc shrugs. "You didn't think that this is the only timeline that exists, that are countless of other timelines out there that exist parallel of each other with the same people but with a different lifestyle."

" But how do you police them all?" says Mita as she continues to walk.

"All will be revealed in due time." says Xoc.

Mita nods. "I guess, so I feel like my head is going to explode." Says Mita as she walks along. "What., about you Xoc? Why are you working for KES? Did you do something bad as well?"

No." says Xoc." I am a orphan. I was found in the forest in Japan, alone, scared and hurt by a wild animal that is until Lamina, found me and took care of me and raised me. From there me and Lamina has become very close, we trained together, we worked together we have always been together. I fact I don't I even consider her a teammate or a partner I consider as my mother and she considers me as a daughter."

"

"Whoa, that's like me!" says Mita. "I was a orphan to until Crowe and Tusk took me in as well and they taught me the ropes of how to survive in this city. I considered tusk, Danny, Khalim and Merrick like my brothers and the _Lost Boys_ as my clan."

Xoc nods." That's how I consider my mother and uncle Raiz." says Xoc with a smug smirk. 

"Your Uncle?" says Mita as she blinks.

"You'll see." says Xoc as she stops at a door." Well, here we are." She looks at Mita. "Are you ready to meet your new clan?" says Xoc. 

Mia nods slowly. "I guess." She looks at Xoc." Hey, Xoc?"

"Yes?" says Xoc as she looks at Mita.

"What about Specs? Did you pull him into KES cause he did bad things?"

"Xoc shakes her head." No. We pulled Specs in because we believe is part of a higher race of humans. "

"Which is?" says Mita.

"Alantian." Says Xoc.

"But wouldn't that make these Alantians the 9th race?"

"Not, really." says Xoc." From what abilities we have recorded in our databanks Alantians known as empowered humans or humans with abilities that make them different from the races origin. The same things go for Hybrids like my mother there are the empowered version of both races. But it all depends on where their genealogy is strongest at."

Mita nods. "I see."

"Good." Says Xoc as she enters a sequence of button presses at the door and it slides open revealing am such larger room, as they both walk inside.

Standing in the room are Execs, Raymond and four other gargoyles that she has never seen before all flanking Raymond and Execs left and right sides. The tallest one was a silver skinned draconian gargoyle with horns that ran to the back of his head and spiked brow ridges and long brown hair. He was wearing a T-shirt that was stretched by his muscle tone, and a pair of blue jeans. The other male stepped forward. He was burgundy colored gargoyle with black hair with upward curving horns with a human face. His Elbow spikes were slightly longer than a normal gargoyle's and his tail was spade shaped. He had three knee spikes, which are in a straight line and are of various sizes the smallest one at the base of the shin the longest and sharpest one at the knee. He was wearing a white long-sleeved sweatshirt and long denim shorts. One of the females was a sky blue beaked gargess with blond hair her wings were a double-edged design but the three taloned hands on top resembles eagle claws. She is wearing tank top and black jeans.

: Ah, there you are Mita." says Execs as she smiles." I want to introduce you to your clan." Says Execs as she gestures to the burgundy colored gargoyle to the right left." First off, I want you to meet a gargoyle from Nuevitas, Cuba: Bach."

"Hola, chica, como estas?" says Bach.

Andrea then pointed to the sky blue beaked gargess." From the Cherokee Indian reservation: Cassandra a.k.a Angeni'" she points to the silver skinned gargoyle." And finally From Victoria, Texas: Midknight"

:"Hello." says Cassandra and Midknight in unison.

Execs smiles." and of course you have met my daughter, Xoc Reindheart." Says Execs as she gestures to the hot pink gargess.

Mita nods." Yes, I have."

"Good." Says Andrea. "Well, let me formally introduce myself I am Lamina Reindheart and the tall gentleman to my right is Raiz Yagami."

Mita nods." So, this is my clan right?" says Mita as she looks at Xoc.

"Not, only your clan. But, your family"

Mita smiles a bit. "My, family."

---

From there Mita's life forever changed when she became part of KES, they taught her how to fight, how to be a efficient killer and many other skills it took to survive to survive on the field. Along the way Mita, grow very close to the small clan that she was accepted to and they soon became a family, and also developed a love for playing music thanks to Lamina and also found love.

Epilogue:

Mita's motorcycle cuts through the streets of Manhattan like a s shark through water as the disguised gargess speeds through the pouring rain. Many of citizens of Manhattan have already hurried home, or stood underneath the canopy of other stores, to seek some sort of solace from this almost unnatural storm. But the storm did not bother Mita, since she was trained to handle any type of element she is currently in. May it be the searing heat of the Sahara or from the cold and blustery winds of the Antarctic, Mita was true and conditioned warrior. 

Mita, took a sharp left turn at the corner, stopped at a stoplight, and just looked around as she waited for the light to turn red. She noticed that she was in front of the K&J jewelers but for some reason it did not look like the boarded up version of the store which exists today. But the store of her past Mita groans as she holds her head and blinks and sees snow covering the ground. She looked ahead and saw three factions of people trading fire, people that she knew all too well.: The _Lost Boys_ and The _Berserks_, and the cops. But, she doesn't remember seeing any cops at the shootout. Mita just watched as the scene unfolds before her until she notices something on the _Lost Boys_ side: herself. There she was ducking behind the truck that she was using for cover while returning fire with the _Lost Boys_. Until a loud scream rang out and the gargess watched in horror as Merrick's chest erupted in spray off blood before he fell to the ground, and did not move again.

Mita tentatively reached her hand out as she watched the younger version of herself go to Merrick's side and grip his hands for a moment as she looked down at her fallen friend. She watches her younger self take out her gun, aim at the cops and returned fire. But before Mita could find out what happened next she was awakened form her daydream by the honking of a horn form the car behind her. Mita shakes her head again trying to shake what transpired out of her mind. But as of right now she has a mission to complete

Bloodstone Towers

September 12th

8:30a.m

Tuskidero stretched as he has finally gotten both Hope and Simone off to school. He was about to decided to get in some rest before heading off to work. Until he heard a knock on the door. He then sighs, walks over to the door and opens it. He gasps as he sees Mita standing there with her black biker jacket tied around her waist as she was wearing pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt. But most surprising she was in her gargoyle form.

"Mita?" says Tusk.

"Tusk"says Mita as she walks in. "I have to talk to you about somethingIts about KES"she looks around. "May, I come in?"

"Sure." says tusk.

"Thanks." Says Mita as she walks in., and starts to look around." Man, this is some place it seems that bloodstone likes to keep you in comfort. "

Tusk closes the door and looks at Mita." Mita, I know you didn't come all the way here just to talk about my living situation. . So, what do you have to talk to me about?"

Mita sits down on the couch and looks at her oldest and dearest friend." Well, you remember what KES said about you doing them a little favor?" 

"Yes, I remember and I have done it. I infiltrated Bloodstone enterprises and gotten close to Ms. Bloodstone as we agreed." He walks over to the couch and has a seat himself. "Have you come to tell me that my favor is over."

Mita shakes her head. "No. "she sighs." I have been given orders by The Director to recruit you into KES's ranks no longer as a lackey but as a full-fledged member."

Eyes of tusk widen in shock. "Why, are they making me a member of their group? I didn't ask to become one of them."

"Actually Tuskidero." Says Mita with a sigh." We are not asking you to join us. "She gets up from the couch and walks away from him." We are telling you."

"Well, I refuse then." Says Tusk. "I'm tired of living a life of killing and deception, the only thing I want to do is to take care of the two little lives that I am no responsible for."

"I know that." says Mita." But The Director says that if you do not comply to KES's orders then you will find yourself back behind bars again or worse."

Tusk growls." Well, fuck KES and fuck this asshole who calls himself the director! I can't believe that KES would pull such a underhanded tactic."

"Listen, Tusk for the past six years you have had an active knowledge that KES exists ever since Raiz and Lamina told you while you were in prison. If you do not join us as of right now you will be considered a security risk by KES's order. From there you will either be terminated, disappear' or locked up in some looney bin, babbling like a maniac like a few people who have chosen to go against there orders."

"Those fucking tyrants. The only thing I wanted is a normal life after this shit with Bloodstone blew over. But now it seems I'm going to be killing for both sides." He rests his head in his massive hands. 

"Only, for us." says Mita." And for right now KES is making plans to pull you and two others out of the Bloodstone Corporation."

Tusk blinks. "Two others?" says the giant as he looks at Mita. "Who are the other two?"

"Classified." says Mita. "The only thing I can tell you as of right now that there are working for Opal."

Tusk sighs. "A two more lives dragged into pointless killing." says Tusk as he shakes his head. "Tell me Mita"he hangs his head. "How do you handle all of this killing?"

Mita then walks back over to the couch and joins him." I don't know Tuskie, I really don't know I mean my hands are about as bloody as yours. But, then again, I think to myself: I am doing this for the good of the world for the good of all mankind and with that I mean all of the eight races." She looks at him. "I mean finally I am fighting the good fight, fighting for the beliefs of myself and countless others. Not like when I was with the _Lost Boys_ when I was killing just to get stuff or myself."

Tusk nods." Dah. But, still you have nothing to lose Mita in this good war you fighting, but, I do. I mean what happens to Hope and Simone if I die? There is no one else to take care of them their families want nothing to do with them."

Mita rests a tender hand on his shoulder. "You won't die Tusk." says Mita." You have to much to live for to die just now." 

Tusk smiles a bit. "Same goes with you," 

Mita blinks and the stands up again. "Yeah My Bacy loves me so I got that going for me too. " says Mita as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Hey aren't you forgetting about Me." says Tusk as he smiles." You have got me to live for too."

Mita smiles brightly at her old friend. "Of course I gotta live for my best friend." She then cocks her browridge. "You aren't turning into a pussy on me are you?"

Tusk chuckles. "No."

Mita smiles. "Well, good. "She reaches into her jacket and pulls out a gold letter with black lettering on it." This is your official invitation to KES's forces. "She places it on the table." Inside there you will find all of the information you need on what to do."

Tusk picks up the manila folder off the coffee table and looks at it." So it is the end of my life of being Ms. Bloodstone's personal attack dog and a new life of fighting the good 

Mita nods. "Pretty much." she smiles. "Now if you excuse me my friend. I got to head back to HQ and take care of a few problems." Says Mita as she walks over to the door.

: Alright." says Tusk." I'll guess I'll see you around my friend." He walks over to her.

Mita nods." Yeah, I guess you will." She then looks sad for a second, then leaps up, and hugs him around his thick neck. "God, I missed you Tusk."

Tusk wraps a well-muscled arm around Mita's waist as she hugged him back.'" I missed you two." He smiles.

Mita smiles a bit as tears stream down her face. "Hey, you do not' think of me as a pussy for crying do you?"

"No." says tusk as he laughs a bit." But I don't want you to be a stranger around here. We gotta a lot to catch up on." Says Tusk as he smiles as he releases her.

Mita nods. "Oh, you'll be seeing lots of me Tuskidero.." says Mita as she smiles. "Trust me." She hops down to the floor, opens the door and looks back at Tuskidero once before closing the door behind her.

Tusk smiles for a second before he returns to the couch, sits down and looks at the envelope that Mita left behind. He then sighs and lays the letter back down on the coffee table as he slips into a deep thought.

Closing:

(Note: I was a looking for a different way to end this story, so thanks to Toasty95 she helped me write out this ending. I'm sorry if it seems a little bit weird, um anyway enjoy J )

****

EXT. Streets of Manhattan — Mid-Afternoon

Rain falls on the streets of Manhattan.

LS- MITA walking along the streets. She is wearing a leather duster, white tanktop, blue jeans and is currently in human form. As she walks the intro of Rain' starts. 

I don't feel a thing

And I stopped remembering

The days are just like moments turned to hours

Mita turns into a nearby alleyway. She walks down the alleyway and looks down. 

Cut to CU of two black roses lying in a cross-pattern. Mita's hand appears on screen as she picks it up. Camera follows the flower as it is picked up and a close up of mita's face is seen staring at the rose.

(Music continues) Mother Used to say

If you want, you'll find a way

Bet mother never danced through fire shower

Cut to interior of Diane and Peter's Apt.

WS- ELISA is standing on a small stool clad in a wedding dress with her arms out to the side while Diane checks out the dress making sure that every thing fits as well. Unfortunately Elisa, usually is not actually haven't a good time with the apparent frown on her face. Diane then grips Elisa's sides and turns her so she can face the nearby full-length mirror.

Cut to the mirror's reflections of Diane smiling proudly while Elisa looks on but her expression doesn't change. 

M.O.S- Diane says something. Bu, Elisa shakes her head and then hops down off the stool and heads into one of the room while a concerned Diane looks on.

Cut to interior of Elisa's room as she walks over to the single window in the room and she looks out of it. 

Cut to shot to outs idea of the window as rain continues to fall. The camera pans back a bit to show Elisa's reflection looking out of the window with the same emotionless expression on her face.

(song continues.) 

Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain

I walk in the rain, in the rain

Is it right or is it wrong

and is it here that I belong

****

EXT. May's School — Late Afternoon

Cut to interior of tusk's 2000 Ford Explorer as he s parked outside of the school. In the backseat is Simone who is watching the rain hit the glass window. Tusk look back and smiles at his little treasure before he looks out the passenger side of the window. 

Ct to one of the school's Entrance/ exits.

The doors open up to the school as May, Jeffery, A.J and Hope walk out laughing and carrying on like normal school children. As they continue to walk Jeffery pauses and gets A.J in a headlock and gives him noogies, while A.J flails around trying to escape the Russian's grip. 

Cut to two-shot of May and hope watching the roughhousing boys for a few seconds, then they smirk a bit before laughing.

Cut to Two-shot of Jeffery and A.J as they roughhouse. As soon as Jeffery hears the laughing he smiles for a second until A.J turns the tables on him and gives him noogies. 

Cut back to Int shot of tusk watching the situation and he smirks a bit as he blasts the horn.

Cut back to a wide shot of the four schoolmates. 

Hope hears the horn and looks to see Tusk's truck parked behind a school bus. Sandra then turns back to her friends and gives a may a kiss on the cheek and a wave to both of Jeffery and A.J before heading of to the Tusk's truck.

Cut to Wide shot of May, Jeffery and A.J waving as they watch there friend depart.

(Music continues..)

I don't hear a sound

Silent faces in the ground

The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen

****

INT. Diane and Peter's Apartment — just after sunset

Cut to Two-shot of Elisa and Diane sitting at the kitchen table enjoying some hot tea as they continue to talk. The finished dress sitting in the background.

Cut to close up of Elisa as she drinks her tea as she sits and then she sets it down still a frown on her face. D

Cut to close up of Diane's lips as she speaks once again.

Cu to Elisa's shocked expression as she stares at her mother in silence and then frowns again. She then puts her cup down on the table, gets up, walks over to the coat rack, and grabs her leather jacket. Elias looks back at her mother and then walks out.

Cut to exterior of the apartment as Elisa throws on the leather jacket and she throws on the jacket and presses the button. As Elisa waits for the cab A ghostly image of Sandra comes up and from behind and hugs Elisa from behind. Elisa closes her eyes for a second as she closes her eyes and looks happy for a second. But, when the elevator doors open Elisa opens here eyes and looks around. She then arches a brow as she has a quizzical look on her face. After a few seconds of wondering. She just shrugs off the feeling and enters the elevator.

(Song continues.)

If there is a hell

I'm sure this is how it smells

Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't

****

The skies of Manhattan— evening

WS-Mita glides through the sky holding the rose that she removed through the alleyway.

Cut to the shores of thew Hudson River as Mita makes a safe landing. She pauses to pulls the hair out of her face. She looks down at the black roses she grips in her hand, walks over to the edge of the river, and looks down.

Cut to shot of Mita's reflection in the murky water staring back at her. 

Cut back to wide-angle shot of Mita standing at the edge of the river. She proceeds to pluck each petal off the black rose and toss it in the river.

Cut to reflection of the river as each petal hits the river's surface it causes a slight ripple. As each ripple appears there is the faces of Danny B., Merrick, Khalim, a young Tuskidero, herself and finally with the last petal Crowe.

Mita then overlooks the Hudson River final time and looks up at the darkened skies with a smile on her face. She then places two fingers to her lips and places it in the air. She then closes her eyes and mouths something before walking off. 

Camera cuts to the plucked rose lying in the shore of the Hudson before a strong gust blows it away.

Song continues.

Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain

I walk in the rain, in the rain

Am I right or am I wrong

and is it here that I belong

****

INT. Castle Wyvern — Night

Cut to Elisa walking into the elevator and the doors close behind her. 

C/U — of Elisa pressing the C' button on the elevator.

Cut to MS of Elisa leaning against the elevator as it makes its ascent. She then pauses and looks at the engagement ring that sits on her finger. Elisa then examines the ring for a few seconds before she crosses her arms beneath the chest.

Cut C/U of Elevator reaching the castle level. 

The doors open up at the castle level and Elisa steps off and walks along the stone corridors of Wyvern castle eventually ending up outside as the rain pelts her. She stands out in the rain and looks up at the sky for a few seconds before returning her head to normal level. She then looks across the parapets and spots Goliath who is standing before her, his hair wet form the falling rain.

Cut to two-character shot of Elisa and Goliath standing across form each other. Both of them stand there staring at each other for about a couple minuets. 

Cut to Elisa as she diverts her gaze form Goliath and looks at the ring on her finger. 

Cut to Goliath with a worried look on his face.

Cut to C/U of Elisa's face as she looks up and smiles a bit.

Cut to Elisa walking over to Goliath.

Cut to Goliath who smiles slightly as he opens his wings and holds out his arms.

Cut to wide shot of the two embracing and hugging each other eyes closed.

Song Continues. 

Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain

****

INT. Tuskidero's Apartment — Night

The Camera slowly pans from left to right through Tusk's lavish apartment. The pan also shows of the nay top of the line products that he owns.

Dissolve to the interior Hope and Simone's Bedroom. 

Cut to shot of Hope sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Cut to shot of Hope's bed. But she isn't there. 

Cut to WS of the bedroom as the ghost image of Sandra appears. She then looks around and sees her daughter sleeping. The ghostly image of her smiles walks over to Hope and kisses her on the cheek softly. She then stands up and watches her daughter sleep with pride.

Cut to shot of tusk sitting in easy chair as he is reading a letter. Next to him is the black and gold envelope that Mita gave him. 

Cut to Simone walking down the hallway in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes and holding her bear. She then stops as she sees her father sitting in the chair.

Cut to Tusk sitting in the easy chair still reading the letter. He then pauses for a second to put the letter down on the table, and to stretch as he yawns. The giant of a man looks around and he spots Simone standing there rubbing her eyes. 

Cut to C/U of the face of Tusk as he smiles. 

Cut back to wide shot as Simone slowly walks up to her father and climbs up n the easy chair and into his lap. She then yawns again and leans her head against her daddy's stomach. Tusk smiles and strokes his daughter's hair. He then reaches behind him and covers her with a blanket that covers Simone perfectly but does not cover him at all. Tusk smiles and slowly relaxes in the specially made chair as he closes his eyes and sleeps.

Cut to Ghost Sandra watching the whole situation and she smiles. Ghost Sandra slowly walks over to Tusk and Simone she then pulls the covers a little bit higher on Simone and kisses her and Tusk's forehead and smiles as she fades out.

(As the song goes into it's final notes the scene dissolve out.)

I walk in the rain, in the rain

Dissolve to- A still picture of Showing Goliath and Elisa embracing. 

Why do I feel so alone

Dissolve to — A still picture of Mita enjoying a nice board game with her family. 

For some reason I think of home."

Dissolve to — Tusk and Simone resting.

(As the final notes of the song is played we fade to black and a phase done in script fade in.)

-See Ya Space Cowboy

(Another Message fades in)

-Just kidding. (LOL!)

The End.

Praise or Flairs?

Send them to invsi_xavier@mac.com or tjarred@hotmail.com

"

"


End file.
